Modo and The Popstar
by LadyDaisys
Summary: Modo meets pretty Clarise Redmond, a woman with a sad and troubling past who turned her life around. Now she needs the gentle giant's help in stopping Limburger from destroying everything she holds dear including Chi-town.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not in any way own BMFM, but I do own Clarise Redmond, her sister Coco, Blaine Fisher, and Lillian Redmond.**

Modo and the Popstar -Chapter 1

Clarise Redmond was as excited and nervous she could be. It was her very first concert at the Tiffany Dome at the cultural center in downtown Chicago. She wanted every thing to be perfect. This was a charity benefit she volunteered to give to help the homeless and other less fortunate people in the surrounding area.

Three years ago, she herself had been homeless after the home she lived in caught on fire. She lost everything. It had devastated her. She was forced to panhandle. She would sit in doorways and on the streets with an old worn flower hat next to her. The only thing that kept her going was singing. She wrote her own songs and literally sang for her supper. Often times going all day with nothing to eat because no one gave her anything.

Her sister Coco had been trying to find her. And with the help of police and a private investigator, she learned she was living on the streets and asked her to move in with her. At first, she refused.

"I don't know..." She said, "I don't like charity."

"Do you always gotta be so stubborn, Clarise? And this isn't a handout. It's a handup." Coco retorted.

"Sorry and thanks." Clarise smiled weakly.

"Besides, you were meant to do more than sing on these Illinois streets. I'm talking concert halls and the White House."

"Who, me?" Clarise had looked down at her dirty worn clothes and dishelved, unwashed, hair and laughed.

She moved in with her sister that same day and took her first shower in years. The sweet scented rose soap and warm streams of water made her forget the sleepless nights and hunger of those years on the streets as it washed away all the dirt and grime.

Coco was one of the best hair stylists in Illinois. Doing hair for some famous people had its perks. Because of this, she was able to get her sister gigs at local clubs where some of the big wigs frequented. Clarise happily accepted them thinking they would help her singing career. Then she grew to hate them. All the people there wanted to do was drink and get in fights. She longed for something more meaningful in her life than to sing in sleazy dives like these.

Then one day one of these big wigs heard her sing and signed her up with a recording contract. Her career soared.

Now she was performing in a real concert hall. She was actually doing something she longed to do: give back to her community.

"Will you relax, Clarise. You're gonna be great." Her sister told her, watching her pace up and down.

"God, what if I forget my lines?" She questioned.

"You won't. And stop digging your fingers in your hair. I put in a lot of hours just to get that look."

Clarise frowned then smiled at her sister _. Ever the hairdresser,_ she mused. Just like when they were kids. She and Coco always did each other's hair. Once they even did their mom's.

Her smile faded and she looked down.

"You know I really wish Mom was here."

"Yeah...I miss her, too." Coco replied, solemnly.

It had been six years since their mother's death. It came so suddenly. A stroke. Then she couldn't talk. Then one morning, she didn't wake up.

Lillian Redmond had been one of the finest neurosurgeons in the world. Taught her two daughters not to accept anything less in life. To always aim high. She'd always been independent. Having a stroke and getting paralyzed was the worst thing that ever happened to her. She hated being cared for like a baby. It was a big blow to her. Clarise and her sister took turns caring for her: helping her with baths and meals.

"She always wanted me to follow in her footsteps. But I wanted to sing. It's always been part of my life." Clarise sighed, "I wish she had accepted it."

"I know what you mean. She wasn't too keen on me being a stylist. But I own my own shop so my time more or less is my own. She left me alone after that."

They were suddenly interrupted by Clarise's door flying open and a male in a purple, pinstriped suit walked in. His fishy cold eyes watched the two sisters.

"It's show time, Clarise." He said, smiling an equally fishy smile at her, "Time is money. And I need your voice to bring in the money."

"Be right there, Blaine." she replied.

Clarise always had a chill whenever Blaine Fisher came into the room. For the life of her she couldn't understand why. But he was her agent. The best in the business. Coco recommended him.

Her manager watched her closely walk toward him as he held open the door.

"Break a leg, little sis." Coco said, watching her sister walking out and following him. He hid behind the curtain.

Clarise walked out on the stage of the huge cultural center. Crowds of people filled it to overflowing. They watched expectantly as Clarise took a deep breath and took the mic.

Meanwhile near the Dome center, Fred the Mutant stopped the limousine that contained his boss, Lawrence Limburger. The Big Cheese himself got out and made his way into the crowd. He glanced around annoyed at the happy crowd enjoying the concert.

Clarise happily sang and danced to all her musical numbers. She happened to see Limburger in the crowd.

"Lawrence Limburger? What's he doing here?" She thought.

She knew he was that rich big shot that was buying up all the buildings in her old neighborhood. For whatever reason she didn't know. But just something about him gave her the creeps.

She was equally more surprised to see him motion Blaine to come to him. She saw them inch their way outside.

"What are they up to?" She wondered, "I should find out."

"Excuse me, folks. I'm gonna go for a costume change." She said, walking off stage. She followed Blaine outside and hid behind the building.

"I told you I would handle this, Limburger." Blaine argued, "You didn't have to come all this way. So butt out."

"You would be wise by addressing me in a more civil tongue, cousin. After all, who's paying all your expenses? If not for me, you would still be working as a Plutorkian guard."

"Wait? Limburger and Blane are cousins? Plutorkian? I've heard that word before." She thought, then she remembered something that took place a year before her sister found her and took her in.

Flashback...

She was having a particularly bad day. She hadn't earned a thing.

"What am I gonna do?" She thought, "I haven't had anything to eat since last night."

It had begun to rain. She crept into an alley. There among the garbage cans was a large cardboard box. She climbed into it to escape the cold rain and cried.

Suddenly she heard voices. She looked our to see a black limousine followed by a motorcycle from which emerged this ugly, looking guy that looked like dark grease dripped from his body. All he had on were green coveralls and shoes.

She hid behind the cans and looked out.

The window of the limo slid down and an obese head poked out. He had wavy, greasy hair and wore a gaudy purple suit.

"Greasepit, my less than intelligent minion, did you plant the explosives?" He asked.

"In a sec, Mistah Limboiger. I gots ta have me dinner." He replied, sitting on one of the trash cans and opening a lunch box.

" Now, you buffoon!" Limburger screamed.

"Aw, man. That sucks. Right, boss." He sighed.

He closed it up and left it on his bike. He then helped Carbunkle unload the truck of dynamite. Clarise saw her chance. She crept from behind the cans and snuck up to the bike. She spied the lunch kit and grabbed it.

Then took off. She opened it while running.

"What luck!" She thought, finding a ham and swiss sandwich and a slice of chocolate cake.

Unfortunately it was all bad.

She was eating when she suddenly felt herself being grabbed and lifted off the ground. She turned to see the same muscle-bound greasy ape frowning at her.

"Just what do youse think you doing, girl?" He yelled, holding her up by her back collar and then looking her in the face. He then slapped the half eaten sandwich out of her hands.

Clarise was terrified.

"Greasepit, what do we have here?" Limburger asked.

"Just some street trash I caught stealing my food!'

"Human waste!" Limburger blurted out.

"What'd you just call me?"

That made her mad!

"You bloated bucket of lard!" Clarise shouted. Then swore.

"Oh, my. What a nasty mouth. But such behavior is expected from people of your ilk, I'm afraid."

"Deal with her, Greasepit, if you don't mind." He said.

"It'll be a pleasure I'm sure." He grinned.

Suddenly he was knocked through a brick wall. Clarise was dropped to the ground and she got up. She and Limburger looked up to see three helmeted bikers on motorcycles. One of them held up a lit flare.

"Pick on someone your own size, Plutorkian slime!" One of them said. He had a velvety smooth voice.

"Give it up, Limburger!" The largest of them spoke next. His voice sounded like he was from the deep South like Georgia or Mississippi. It was like a raging sea.

She couldn't help thinking this at the time but she liked the sound of his voice.

"It remindes me of the smell of wild honey in the wind." She thought.

Then she remembered where she was: a dirty alley in the middle of the night

She ran off leaving Limburger to face the three bikers alone.

End Flashback...

"I wonder who those guys were?" She thought, "I never did thank them."

"Limburger, what do you want me to do? Hypnotize everyone in Chicago?" Blaine asked.

"If needs be. Your little songbird can do it. I had Carbunkle put subliminal messages on Ms. Redmond's latest CD. It'll make everyone hand their land over to me."

Clarise heard enough. She tiptoed near Limburger's limo taking care to duck down so they didn't see her. The limo was a good distance from them.

Taking fresh courage, she crawled under the car and lifted herself up tiil she was clinging to the bottom of the car. Thank goodness she was a small woman. She froze when she heard them approach.

"All you have to do is play her music over the airwaves." Limburger said, handing him the CD.

"She has a radio interview with Sweet Georgie Brown tomorrow afternoon. It'll be done, Limburger."Blaine replied, " It'll be done."

"See that it is." Limburger said, walking up to his limo and climbing into it.

She sighed with relief. They didn't see her.

Limburger's limo took off with Clarise holding on to the hood.

"This by far is the craziest thing I've ever done." She thought.

...

Meanwhile at the Last Chance garage...

"There ya go, lil Darling. Pretty as a one-two punch." Modo chuckled, waxing his bike and admiring the shine reflexed on it by the morning sun.

"And speaking of punch, things have been awfully quiet lately at Stink Tower." Throttle said.

"And knowing Limburger, it won't take him long to unhatch some evil scheme." Charley replied, handing Vinnie a root beer out of a large cooler before opening her own and taking a sip.

"Relax, sweetheart. That's why we're here. He aint pulling nothing on our watch." Vinnie replied, taking it and giving her a grateful glance.

"Wonder if the game's on. The Chicago Nubs are my favorite team." Modo said.

Charley pressed the remote on the TV. Instead the news was on.

"And earlier today, pop icon Clarise Redmond disappeared from the Tiffany Dome center in downtown Chicago." A TV reporter said.

Images of the pretty singer in music videos appeared on the screen.

"What a babe!" Vinnie breathed. He couldn't believe how gorgeous Clarise was.

"That's some beautiful citizen." Throttle remarked, glancing at the screen.

"Yeah!" Modo said, gazing at her in awe. Then a thought hit him.

"But you know I can't help but think I've seen her somewhere before." He said, "Don't know where."

"Well, I'd definitely remember someone who looked like that!" Vinnie crowed.

"Shh..listen." Charley said.

"Here with me is her sister " The reporter continued, "Coco, when was the last time you saw Ms. Redmond?"

"When she went out on stage. She was supposed to come back to her room for a costume change. She never showed up." A distraught Coco replied, "She was doing a benefit concert to help the poor! Why did this happen?"

"That poor girl." Charley sympathized.

"Who'd do something like this?" Throttle asked.

"It's a terrible situation. But we will find her." Blaine Fisher said to the reporter.

"Mr. Fisher, isn't it true that top industrialist Lawrence Limburger came to see you about the time of her disappearance?"

"Limburger!" All three mice exclaimed in shock.

"N-no...of course not" He replied, quickly.

"That guy's hiding something." Throttle said.

"Ugh! And I thought Limburger was butt ugly!" Vinnie frowned, disgustedly.

"Betcha a round of root beers the Big Cheese had something to do with all this." Modo replied.

"Then I think it's time for a fish fry!" Vinnie crowed.


	2. Chapter 2

Rescue From Limburger Plaza -Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Lawrence Limburger was on his way back to his office. He laid in the back seat of the limo with his gloved hands behind his head and grinned to himself. Everything was going well according to plan. It was fool proof. If he had to say it couldn't have gone better.

"Soon, everyone in Chicago will be giving all their land over to me. Humans are so easy to fool! And the best part of all this is I won't have to lift a fin! These sentimental fools will be done in by their ridiculous love of music! The High Chairman will reward me handsomely. Who knows? By next month, I might even have his job!" He thought, happily.

Clarise clung for dear life to the underside of the limo as it sped down the road. The worst part of the ride were the bumps. More than once, she almost lost her balance and was about to fall when she caught herself in time.

"I've gotta stop that maniac!" She thought, sadly, "If only I had some help."

Limburger Plaza soon came into view. The car slowed down and drove into a parking garage. It was dark and barely had no lights.

"Now what?" Clarise asked herself.

She didn't have long to wait.

Fred the Mutant drove into an elevator big enough to accomodate its size. Up against the wall was an electronic keypad. He then open the driver's side window and extended out a hand. Clarise noticed the driver had no arm. At least not a human arm. Instead it looked like the tentacle of an octopus! He keyed in some kind of code and the elevator started to move.

"Going down!" He exclaimed.

Clarise felt them going down from floor to floor till they stopped on the ground floor. The doors of the elevator opened. Clarise quickly climbed down and crawled away. She hid behind a table and looked around.

She was in a laboratory of some kind. It looked like something straight out the Bride of Frankenstein. The exact kind of place you'd find a mad scientist and a dead body strapped to a table. It gave her the chills. There were tables containing test tubes of different chemicals.

Clarise saw a small figure move from a table carrying a remote of some kind he was now bent over a computer console.

He was a short and scrawny guy in a lab coat and black high heeled boots. He had a big turnip shaped head with a thick patch on red hair on top. Dark goggles fastened tightly onto his pointy, long nose. His cruel mouth was in a fixed line as he read figures on a screen.

Limburger got out of the back seat of the limo followed by Fred.

"Carbunkle, is everything ready?" He asked.

"Just about, Your Vile Rotundness." The creepy guy in the labcoat replied, "I have mass produced hundreds of my subliminal chips."

"Excellent. I want every last one of them put in these music CDs." He said, holding up a copy of one of Clarise's CDs, "Then we can distribute them to every music store in the country."

In the corner of the console was a video screen. It suddenly came on. There on the screen was Blaine Fisher.

"Limburger, we have a bit of a problem here. Clarise Redmond's disappeared."He said, excitedly.

"What do you mean " disappeared?" Limburger questioned

"Oh no!" Clarise thought.

"She's gone. It's on TV. A reporter interviewed me. They know you were at the cultural center at the time she went missing."

"Surely they don't think that I had something to do with this?"

"What are we going to do? Her disappearance could ruin everything. Not to mention I could be out of a job."

"Who says it has to ruin anything? As long as we have her CDs, Carbunkle can continue to put his subliminal chips in them."

"But she's scheduled to make an appearance on Sweet Georgie Brown's radio show. He won't let me go on the air without her."

Clarise suddenly backed up. Her hand accidentally hit a Bunsen burner on one of the tables behind her. It bumped a small glass bottle on one of the tables. She saw it out of the corner of her eye and reached out to catch it before it fell. But she was too late. It crashed.

"What was that?" Limburger asked.

She panicked and started to quickly sneak away. She was almost out the door when she bumped into something huge coming through. It knocked her down.

"Hey, what are youse doing here?" Said Greasepit.

"Uh-oh!"

She got up to run when she was suddenly picked up from her shirt collar. Clarise looked down to see her legs and feet dangling off the ground.

"Put me down, you big, greasy ape!" She screamed, struggling to get free.

"Oh, I thinks the boss is gonna wanna have a word with you." He replied, carrying her back through the door.

"Ah, Ms. Redmond. I presume?" Limburger smirked.

"I'm outta here!" Blaine exclaimed. The screen on the video went dark.

"Who are you people?" She asked.

"Someone who wants total control of the Earth." He replied, "And you're going to help me do it."

"In your dreams, pal! I won't let you enslave this planet." She replied, firmly, arms folded and glaring at him.

"Stubborn, are we? It would seem a little persuasion is in order. Carbunkle?"

"Yes, Your Buttery Fatness?" He replied.

"Do you need a test subject to experiment on?" He asked.

Carbunkle chuckled pressed a button on the console. A giant metal claw clasped around Clarise's waist lifting her high into the air and over a vat. She struggled and squirmed to break free as her feet were waving in the air. Then stopped and glanced at the strange, boiling reddish orange liquid inside a huge vat below her.

"This chemical is quite capable of turning you into a blob or just killing you." Limburger said, "You still have a chance to change your mind. We can create a whole new world."

Clarise tossed her head angrily looking away.

"Resistant to the end. Pity. Lower her in, doctor."

The giant claw that held Clarise began going down towards the vat. Clarise saw herself being lower down and started struggling again to break free.

 _Was it really going to end like this?_ She thought. Was she really going to die? She was already imaging her sister going down to the morgue to identify her body. Or what was left of it. And her poor fans! She felt she really let them down.

"Was this all worth it?" She thought, "Did I really think I could stop Limburger on my own?"

Suddenly Fred the Mutant lifted himself off one of the tables. Attached to his head was a red siren. It began flashing uncontrollably.

"Warning! Warning! Incoming!" He cried out.

Three helmeted bikers on motorcycles crashed through the a wall leaving a gaping hole the size of a big rig.

"Let the lady go, Stink Fish!" One of them said, blasters in hand.

He had a velvety voice and rode a black Harley. The largest of them rode a Purple Fatboy and the other biker was on a red Sports bike.

"And prefably before things get ugly up in here!" The large biker said, aiming what looked like a cybernetic arm that contained a laser of some kind. He aimed it right at Limburger.

"Ugh! Too late!" The other biker said,,making a face at Limburger and holding up lit flares.

Clarise glanced at the larger biker.

"Why does his voice sound so familiar?" She thought, hearing the southern drawl in it, then her eyes went wide, "Could it be? He sounds like one of the guys who rescued me in that alley."

"You marauding moles are too late!" Limburger said, "Don't come any closer or Ms. Redmond becomes an unfortunate victim of one of Carbunkle's experiments."

"Cut and Catch maneuver five, now!" Throttle called out to his two friends, "Vinnie, take out that vat. Modo, get the lady!"

The younger biker on the Sports bike threw one of his flares at the vat. It tore apart causing the boiling liquid to spill out onto the floor. It began eating away at it.

"Oh, noooo!" Limburger groan

"This is not good, Your Over Stuffedness." Carbunkle gasped.

"Head for the hills!" Limburger exclaimed.

"Ahahaha!" Vinnie laughed, "Surfs up!"

Both villains ran away to escape from the flood of boiling liquid.

Meanwhile Modo fired at the metal claw that held Clarise shattering it. She began falling fast.

"C'mon, lil' darlin'. You can do this." Modo coaxed his bike. He was within inches from Clarise. He got up onto the seat of his bike till he stood on it. He then leaped into the air catching her in his arms before she hit the bottom.

"Gotcha!" He exclaimed, holding her excitedly.

"You got me? But who's got you?" She asked, looking surprised.

"Not to worry." He reassured her, chuckling, then to his bike, "Lil Hoss, toss us a rope!"

The bike in question responded to him with a loud beep and shot out a rope. Modo quickly grabbed it.

"Hold on, Miss Redmond ma'am!" He told her. She put her arms around his waist. Modo swung through the air. He landed on his bike and using his tail he put Clarise behind him till both of them were sitting on the bike.

"Time ta get hauling!" Throttle told the others. The three bikers and their female companion leaped back through the hole in the wall till they were outside. The bikes leaped to the roof of an adjoining building.

"Lardbutt got away!" Vinnie groaned.

"Don't worry, Vin. We'll get him." Modo told Vinnie, then to Clarise, "You okay, Miss Redmond?"

Clarise's eyes grew wide. She quickly got off the bike and backed away from them.

"Wh-what's going on? What are you?" She asked.

"What do you mean, citizen?" Throttle asked, "We're just people like you and-"

"Oh, come off it, jack! I was born at night not last night!" Clarise retorted, "What's with the tail? You some kind of mutant or something?"

"Wh-who told you we have tails, Ma'am?" Modo asked, fearfully.

"Nobody had to tell me. I saw it when you pulled me onto your bike. I felt something warm and furry go around my waist. I saw it for a minute. I didn't know what it was as first. Then it hit me."

The Mice were in a fix. Should they keep stalling hoping she'll leave them alone and not force them to reveal their true identities? Or tell the truth?

Their friend Charley was the only one who knew who they were. They knew she risked everything to keep their secret but they always feared for her safety. More than once, they had to protect her from Limburger. She wanted to help them in their fight against Limburger often endangering herself. That was why they always kept her out of it. They couldn't bear the thought of her getting hurt or even killed for their sake.

The mice chose the latter.

" You have to promise you won't scream and run away." Throttle told her.

"Deal." Clarise replied.

Throttle took a deep breath. He removed his helmet. Clarise simply blinked. There before her was a six foot tall tan colored mouse dressed in a black leather vest, blue jeans, black boots, and green rimmed dark sunglasses. He looked like a typical biker but there was a polite air about him.

"Glad you didnt flinch. A good sign." He joked.

"I'm stronger than I look." She smiled.

"Your turn, bros." He told his two friends. They followed suit.

The larger biker was a gray furred mouse with a dark patch over his right eye. Clarise glanced at him and could see how powerfully built he was. One of his arms looked like something out of a sci-fi movie. It looked robotic. He wore over his large chest a metal plate of some kind.

The third one was a white mouse that looked just as muscular as the other two. He wore bandoliers over his chest from which bullets protruded out. Half of his face was covered in some kind of metal mask. All three of them had a pair of red antennas protruding out of their heads.

"So, you guys have names?" She asked, after a slight pause.

"We're the Biker Mice. I'm Throttle." The tan furred mouse said, "The big guy there is Modo."

Nice to meet you and hello, Modo." Clarise said, warmly, extending her hand to the large biker.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Redmond ma'am." Modo said, blushing and taking it in his own, noticing how delicate and feminine it was.

"And the other guy is-"Throttle began.

"Vinnie! Vinnie Van Wham at your service, pretty lady!" Vinnie grinned, extending a bow to Clarise who giggled.

"You guys are not from around here, are you?" She asked.

"'Fraid not. We're from Mars." Throttle explained, "The planet Mars."

"Alien mice dressed like bikers and riding on motorcycles? No one is ever going to believe this!" Clarise exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

Coming To an Understanding-Chapter 3

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! You can't tell anyone about us." Throttle told her.

" Relax. I don't intend on airing your business to anyone. Besides the fact that people will think I'm ready for the loony bin, I don't think the world is ready to learn we're being invaded by Martians."

"Limburger's the invader not us." Throttle said.

"He's an alien mouse like you guys?" She asked.

"Puhh. He wished he looked like Yours Truly!" Vinnie replied, taking out a mirror and glancing at himself in it.

"Not exactly. More like a smelly, bloated fish on two stubby legs." Modo told her.

"Eww! Nasty!" Clarise frowned.

"He's from the planet Plutork. The Plutorkians invaded our planet turning it into a desert. Now they want to do the same thing to Earth." Throttle explained.

"What's a Plutorkian?"

"It'll be easier if I showed you." Throttle said, pointing to his two antennas, "I can project my memories to your mind so you can see them."

"Is this anything like hypnotism?" Clarise said, "Because I don't know if I want you messing with my head."

She just had the craziest day. Aliens from space? Secret labs? What was next the Vulcan Death Grip? But then her life always had been strange with its ups and downs. That's also what made her a better person for it. But now she's stepped into a real life sci-fi movie?

"Goodness gracious! I feel like I'm in an episode of The X-Files!" She thought.

Throttle sensed her hesitation.

" I'm not controlling your mind. It won't hurt you. I did it on our friend Charley more than once. She was fine after that." He said.

"And in case you aren't up on current events, sweetheart, we did save your life a few minutes ago." Vinnie said, "Alien invaders normally don't do that."

"We're not the enemy, ma'am. Please trust us." Modo said.

Clarise looked at Modo. He was taller than his two friends. He was also rugged handsome for a mouse. The other two were as just as good looking but Modo had a gentlemanly way with him that most women found charming and attractive. His voice was so gentle and soft.

"God, he's so cute like that!" She thought. It was hard to resist. Then she shook her head.

 _Now why'd I just think that? Down, girl! Hose yourself down!_

"Okay, let's do this." She told Throttle. The latter walked up to her and extended his antennas at her temples. An explosion of memories went through her mind.

She saw the planet Mars. It was a beautiful planet with green grass and lush plant life. Martian Mice children were playing tag near caves. One of them bumped into something that resembled an overweight fish on two legs. He was dressed as a soldier of some kind. The child in question got up with his friends as more alien fish creatures showed up with digging machines. The kids ran in fear as they chased them down. Clarise was filled with rage.

 _"They're just little kids! Why are they attacking them? Even if they are mice, they're no different than the kids here on Earth! "She thought._

 _" The Stink Fishes didn't care." She heard Modo say, "Nothing matters to them, but money and land."_

 _Clarise saw older Martian Mice get the kids to safety and others armed with weapons fired on the digging machines to no avail. This went on for months. At the end of the year, the once beautiful planet became a desert._

 _" You see, the Plutorkians wanted our land because they used up all of the natural resources on their own planet." Throttle explained._

 _"They invaded your planet?" She asked._

 _"Actually, they bought up our planet. The higher ups who ran it sold us out." Vinnie explained._

 _Throttle backed away from her. His antennas stopped glowing and returned to normal._

 _"Vinnie here lost half his face in the war with the Fish Heads. That's why he wears the mask."_

 _"But that's okay, because this mouse still has his looks and his groove!" Vinnie said, grinning and flexing his muscles._

 _"Is he always like this?" Clarise asked._

 _"Afraid so." Throttle sighed._

 _"Modo lost his whole arm."_

 _The mouse in question held up his cybetnetic arm in salute. Clarise gasped. Then memories of her own began to flash in her mind. A dark alley on a cold Chicago night. Greasepit grabbing her and then a mysterious biker with a robot arm saving her._

 _Clarise walked up to Modo._

 _"It was you in that alley a year ago. You saved me from Limburger and his baddies." She said._

 _"You were in that alley, Ms. Redmond, ma'am?" Modo asked, a little confused._

 _"Yes and please call me Clarise." She replied, glancing at Throttle and Vinnie as well._

 _"Clarise. Wow, what a pretty name." Modo mused. He was already loving and savoring the sound of her name on his tongue. He also wanted to say she was pretty, too. But he didn't._

 _"Thank you." She replied._

"I looked much different then than I do now." She replied, walking to the edge of the building and looking out. Her long, wavy brown hair was tossed by the cold, Chicago wind. Modo walked over to her till he was next to her. She brushed her hair away from her eyes with her fingers.

"It...was...really hard for me then." She said.

"I'm sorry." Modo said.

"Don't be. Everything that happens in life is for a reason. It's made me a much stronger person."

"She really is amazing!" He thought, glancing at the slender and well built young woman. This was definitely someone he would like to know better. He was not only attracted to her beauty but her personality.

Then he got rid of those thoughts. She was a human. He was a Martian. She probably wouldn't be interested. He knew it would never be accepted on Mars or Earth. But still he was drawn to her.

She had to be at least twenty-seven if he had to guess. She wrapped her arms around herself shivering. Modo noticed she wore a light blue sleeveless shirt and blue bell bottom pants decorated with sparkling sequins in the shape of flowers. She was a small woman but her wedge heeled shoes made her look much taller.

He whistled to his bike. Clarise was shocked to see the bike ride by itself over to him.

"How did you do that?" She asked him.

"Our bikes are equipped with AI technology. They're designed to obey whoever rides them all the time." He explained.

"Incredible!" She said.

Modo pulled out a black jacket from his bike. Clarise felt something placed around her shoulders. Then saw and felt the jacket. She gave Modo a grateful smile.

Throttle and Vinnie stood near Modo. The large biker stared into the woman's eyes.

"Ya know somehow I remember rescuing a tiny woman with light brown eyes." He said.

"That was me. I forgot to thank you that day. I'm doing it now." She said, taking his hand in hers. The minute their hands touched, a small shiver went up Modo's spine. Clarise felt the same. A blush shown in her cheeks. Modo also blushed. Then she let his hand go.

"And thank you." She said, to the other two mice who smiled.

"Hope things got better for you since then." Throttle replied.

"Sure have. Won five Grammys and been in six music videos. Besides, my sister Coco keeps me grounded." She smiled.

"She as cute as you?" Vinnie asked.

"Vinnie!" Modo scolded.

Clarise chuckled and was about to answer him when her eyes suddenly got wide with alarm.

"Oh, my God!' She cried.

All three mice looked at her questioning.

"What she's probably doing right now is having kittens! I've got to get back! She thinks I was kidnapped! I got to let her know I'm alright."

"Be happy to give you a lift." Modo said.

"Thanks."

...

"Blast those infernal mice!" Limburger shouted.

He, Carbunkle, and Greasepit hid in an old, dark pink dilapidated trailer that he bought the last time the High Chairman of Plutork cut off his funding. It had been all he could afford. His precious plaza building was in now in shambles.

"They destroyed my building again!" He groaned.

" But, boss, ain'ts they always doing stuff like this?" Greasepit asked.

"Oh, shut up, you moronic buffoon! They've completely ruined my plan to take all of Chicago's land."

"Not at all, Your Respectedness. They might destroyed the lab and all the CDs but they didn't get this."

Carbunkle opened a small box inside were little things that looked like microchips.

"I had some backup subliminal chips made up." He said, "I also have some CDs."

He handed one to Limburger who put it into the CD player of the limo.

"Carbunkle, what's going on? I don't hear any music."

"But of course, Your Rotundness, they're blank."

"I can't control anyone with blank CDs! They have to have music on them for my plan to work!"

"I'm going to need is a recording studio and that girl singer." He said.

"But, boss. That singer dame ain't gonna wanna help you."

"Then, I'll just have to persuade her, won't I?" Limburger chuckled, fiendishly.

...

"Girl, I outta beat you like you stole something!" Coco shoved Clarise, after hugging her and getting over the initial shock of thinking she was kidnapped then finding out she wasn't.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry about me." She replied, sadly.

The mice had just dropped her off at her sister's house. The latter was in the kitchen by the phone staring at a cup of warmed coffee on the table in front of her when Clarise came through the door followed by the mice.

Her sad face turned to one of disbelief then joy at seeing her alive. That's when the mice saw her for the first time.

Coco was a little taller than her sister. Her bleached blonde hair was done up in a French Twist. She wore a flowered pants outfit and flat sandals. Her green eyes lightly made up with pink eyeshadow matched her lip gloss.

"Grabbing onto cars and tailing people like you Christie Love! You coulda got hurt." Coco said, disgustedly shaking her head, hands on her hips.

Every time she shook her head, her thick, round dangling gold earrings made a jangling sound. She shook a hot pink fingernailed finger at her sister.

"Let me know next time you decide to run off and play detective. I had to apologize to your fans when you didn't come back to finish the concert."

"I'm sorry. I ran into some trouble. These guys rescued me." She replied, motioning at the three helmeted bikers.

On seeing the three bikers, Coco's anger disappeared and she welcomed them warmly.

"Sit down. Have some cookies."She said, pushing a plate of fresh baked cookies towards them, " They're chocolate chip."

"So long as you're not gonna lowering the boom on Clarise here." Throttle said, as much taken aback by Coco's outburst as his two friends.

"It's okay, guys. Coco's bark is worst than her bite." Clarise explained.

"I don't mean nothing by it. Just trying to look out for the baby in the family is all." Coco explained, embarassed by her sudden behavior.

"Then thanks." Vinnie said, taking a couple of cookies and sitting down. Modo and Throttle took one and also sat.

"Want any coffee? I was just about to make a fresh brew." She asked.

"Got any root beer instead?"Vinnie asked.

" I think I got some A & W in the fridge." Coco said, going to the refrigerator and taking out a four cans of soda.

"These are some good cookies." Throttle said.

"Thanks." Coco said, going to the cabinet and pulling out three glasses and putting them on the table, "I'll get some ice."

"No need, sweetheart." Vinnie said, opening the can and scarfing it down.

"Boy, you're like me." Coco grinned,"I like it straight, too."

"He kinda drinks like a fish." Clarise teased, pulling out a can of orange Crush from the fridge.

"Ha ha." He murmured.

Thrrottle and Modo opened their cans and drank their root beers.

"And speaking of fishes. Wonder what happened to Blaine."

"Hmmph! That slimy weasel bailed on me! He and Limburger are involved in some crazy scheme to take over Earth." Clarise retorted.

"Lawrence Limburger? He's that rich big shot that's been buying up all the buildings in our old neighborhood." Coco said, "I said something wasn't right about that guy."

"I felt the same thing about Blaine."

"I wish I'd never met let alone introduced you to him. Just wait till I get my hands on him!" Coco said, angrily.

"That's why we're here, ladies. To stop the Big Cheese from turning Chi-town into FryTown!" Throttle said.


	4. Chapter 4

A Devious Trap - chapter 4

"But what can y'all do against somebody like that guy?" Coco asked, "I mean he owns a lot of the property in Chicago."

"Don't you worry none about that, Miss Coco ma'am. My bros and I will do everything to keep you ladies safe from him." Modo said.

He said "ladies"but he blushed a bit as his single eye glanced over at Clarise. The latter also blush a bit. Her warm smile made his cheeks even redder. Vinnie grinned while Throttle smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"You guys vigillantes or something?" Coco asked them.

"Something like that." Throttle replied.

"Well, we better get moving. I need our friend Charley to check out something on my bike." Vinnie said.

"Oh, is he a good mechanic?" Clarise asked, "Because I really need one to work on my car."

"It's a she, actually." Throttle explained.

"A lady mechanic? Awesome!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks for the cookies and root beer." Throttle told Coco.

"Oh, y'all welcome. Come back any time." Coco said, walking with the three mice to the door followed by her sister.

"Take care, Miss Clarise ma'am." Modo said, hand on her shoulder and other hand behind his head.

"It was very nice meeting you, Modo."Clarise replied, giving the latter the warmest of smiles.

A faint rosy glow shown in her cheeks. Modo was blushing from ear to ear as Clarise took his hand in hers.

" Same here." He said.

The three bikers walked outside while Coco and Clarise stood in the doorway. They got on their bikes and rode off.

"Not too shabby, bro." Vinnie told Modo, "Clarise is totally into you."

"Aw, quit it. It ain't like that at all. She was just being friendly." Modo said, looking away.

"Don't know about that. She kinda gave you the eye a number of times. I oughta know. I've gotten it from other women." Throttle grinned, "She was definitely checking you out."

"Coco's kinda cool, too."Vinnie said, " In a brash kinda way."

"She's a character." Throttle chuckled.

"Reminds me of Charley. Loud and brassy. I like that in a woman." Vinnie grinned.

Modo rolled his eye and shook his head at his younger, clearly infatuated friend.

Within minutes, an older couple in an old 1960's like station wagon sped past the three bikers. Limburger's Goon Squad were right on their tail.

"Excuse me, bros. I'm just curious as to why those goons are chasing down that old couple." Throttle said.

"That makes me mad!' Modo exclaimed, " They need to leave that nice old couple alone."

'Makes ya want to check it out." Vinnie said.

The three bikers soon rode after the Goon Squad.

One of the goons ducked into an alley. There waiting on his bike was Greasepit.

"The mice took the bait." He said.

Greasepit chuckled evilly then got on his walkie-talkie.

"Mistah Limboiger, dems meeses is on their way."

"Excellent. Now proceed with the second part of the plan." Limburger replied.

...

"Ooooh, they fine!" Coco exclaimed, "Didn't see the faces, but, dang! What hot bodies!"

"They're cute." Clarise said, quietly.

"Babies are cute. So are dogs and sweaters. Did you see their arms and those chests? Swartzeneggar has got nothing on those men!"

Clarise was about to say mice but stopped herself in time. It would be better if her sister didn't know she was fawning over alien mice from Mars. She still didn't believe it herself. She's heard a few stories on the news of human sized mice rescuing people from danger but like everyone else, she thought it was some urban legend like the Headless Horseman or the Lockness Monster. But to find out it was true well it was surreal to say the least. But they weren't like real mice. They acted more like human guys and were so friendly and down to earth, Clarise couldn't help but like them.

"Ooooh, I just love me some big men!" Coco swooned, then grinned at her sister, "The big guy's got manners and looks like he already taken!"

"Geez, Coco!" Clarise cried, exasperated, "It's not like you've never seen guys before!"

"Come on, out with it. There's something going on between you and Big Sexy, isn't it?"

Clarise looked away.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I saw the way you two kept eyeing each other the whole time they were here."

Clarise couldn't forget when Modo held her hand. It was like a human guy holding your hand. His hand was large and muscular even though it was in a glove. The minute their hands touched, there was a spark between them.

Clarise walked back into the kitchen followed by Coco.

"Now don't you be getting jealous!" She teased, waving a hand at her sister, "Besides, his two friends look just as good."

"Modo was just giving me a ride home." Clarise replied.

"Modo, is it? Already on a first-name basis. So, when you want me to book the wedding chapel? Or did you two already jump to the wedding night?"

"You're a mess and a half. You know that?" Clarise glared at her.

"Thank you. Life made me like that. So, you know if any of his friends are available?"

"These guys are no where near your type."

"Why you say that?"

"Well, they're not like the guys you usually date. They're bikers." Clarise replied, choosing her words carefully. She wasn't about to tell her that they're alien mice from the planet Mars.

"Yeah, so? If their faces are as fine as their bodies, I'd date them in a heartbeat."

There was a knock at the door. Coco went to open it. There standing in the doorway was a pizza delivery man. The biggest she'd ever seen. The latter held out a pizza box.

"Yes?" Coco asked.

"Pizza delivery." He intoned, holding up the pizza box

"Is this a joke? I didn't order any pizza." Coco said, then glancing over at her sister, "Did you call a pizza place?"

"No. Sister, watch out!" Clarise cried out, pointing.

Coco turned around to see the guy opening the box. A strange white gas was quickly shooting out. Within a minute, the room was filled with it. Both women began coughing.

"Can't breathe." Coco gasped, falling out.

"Coco! Hold on." Clarise coughed. She tried dragging her unconscious sister to a window. Unfortunately, it was closed. Clarise began to get dizzy. Her vision was getting blurry.

"Take it easy, lady and go beddy bye." The delivery driver who turned out to be Greasepit said.

"I...won't let you hurt my sister." She replied, trying to steady herself.

"I'm not here to hurt your sister."

Clarise conrinued struggling but her vision began fading. Everything went black. She fell to the floor and fainted dead away.

...

Throttle, Modo, and Vinnie continued to chase after Limburger's Goon Squad. Vinnie fired two of his lit flares at the dune buggies. They flipped over ejecting the drivers. Throttle activated his Nuke Knuckles and socked them in the face with both fists. Modo fired at an another goon behind the station wagon. His dune buggy exploded and he leaped out. Modo caught up to him. He grabbed him and flung him into the air.

"Take over from here, bros. I gotta see if that elderly couple is alright." He told his two friends.

Modo took off and rode up to the couple and peeked inside the car which suddenly stopped.

"Hey, you folks-" He began, then stopped short.

The older couple were none other than two of Limburger's Goon Squad in disguise. The two goons, one of whom, wore an old lady's gray wig and glowered print dress waved at him and laughed at his shock. The other one sporting an old man's derby hat and suit joined his laughter. The big guy noticed he had been tricked.

Modo's single eye glowed like a fiery ember.

"You punks are going down!" He shouted.

Both goons stopped laughing and suddenly grew pale. Both of them moved back. Modo reached into the car and grabbed the first thug by the collar. The other one climbed out of the passenger seat and ran out. He didn't get far as Throttle grabbed him.

" So, what are you gonna do, big mouse? Kick me around or save your sweetie? The Big Boss has her and her sister." The thug that was in the driver's seat said.

"Where?" Modo questioned, "Start talking or I perform amateur plastic surgery on you!"

He aimed his cybernetic arm which had a laser attached to it at the thug's face.

'Think we're gonna tell you?" The other thug said, nervously chuckling.

Throttle held a glowing Nuke Knuckles in his face. He stopped and got scared.

"They're being held at an abandoned warehouse on Fourth Street downtown Chicago."

The three bikers tied and gagged up the two goons. They deposited them at the local police station with a note explaining they had a part in Clarise's kidnapping.

"That's done. Now...Let's Rock..." Throttle said.

"And Ride!" His two friends replied. The three bikers sped off to the rescue.

...

"Uh...where am I?" Clarise replied, opening her eyes. She tried to get up but couldn't. She saw she was tied to a metal chair. She looked to see Coco next to her tied up as well. They were in a large room of some kind. It looked like the inside of a factory.

"Coco, you okay? Coco?"

The latter began opening her eyes.

"Oh, I've got such a headache." She groaned, "Where are we?"

"Ah, you're awake."

Both women looked up to see Lawrence Limburger peering down at them.

"Ugh! I musta hit my head pretty hard. What is that?" Coco said, clearly disgusted by Limburger.

"What do you want, Limburger?" Clarise asked.

"Sho smells like it. Uhhh." Coco said, wrinkling her nose.

Limburger frowned and drew up at first then forced a smile towards Clarise.

"I need your singing voice, my dear Ms. Redmond." He replied, with as much pleasantness as he could muster.

"You kidnapped us and now you expect me to sing for you? Now who's crazy?"

"Circumstances have forced me to take drastic measures. During my last encounter with those meddling Biker Mice, my tower was destroyed along with my subliminal chips that were on several of your music CDs."

"Too bad. What's that got to do with me?" She asked.

"Thanks to Carbunkle, some of the sublimnal chips were recovered but all I have now are Blank CDs. You're going to record some of your songs on them."

"Don't you do it, Clarise." Coco told her sister.

"I''ve had enough out of you!" Limburger screamed losing his temper.

"Hmm, get a load of Big Man over here. What you gonna do? Hit me?"Coco taunted.

"Don't tempt me." Limburger replied, gritting his teeth.

"Greasepit!" He thundered.

The ugly, greasy muscle bound ape of a man stepped over to the two tied women.

"Take that annoying one to the snakepit and suspend her over it.." He said, pointing to Coco.

"No, don't!" Clarise called out. The latter had already picked up the chair containing a tied Coco and walked over to a large metal pit.

"Bet you ain't nothing if you was fighting a man." Coco said.

"Shut up, youse!" Greasepit replied.

He carried her to the ceiling of the building. Within minutes, Coco was suspended from the ceiling over a pit of snakes.

"Most of these reptiles are poisonous so if you don't wish for your dear sister to be bitten, I suggest you cooperate."

Clarise was in serious trouble. It would be curtains for Coco if she refused to do what the Big Cheese wanted.

"Alright. Just don't hurt her. Let her go."

"Now, you're being sensible."

"Modo, where are you? I really need you now." Clarise thought, disconsolately.


	5. Chapter 5

Holding Out For A Hero- Chapter 5

The closer the three bikers got to their destination, the more their anxiety grew. It was a poor and destitute area of dilapidated, boarded up old buildings. Bars with loud patrons watched them drive by. Everywhere they looked, boulder sized craters were in the street. It reminded them of the Pits.

The mice knew the area they were driving in was dangerous, but they were used to life-threatening situations. What they didn't like was the unexpected. They didn't know if they were walking into a trap or not. They didn't put it past Limburger to have something planned. They just didn't know what.

All they knew was that the Big Cheese had their two new friends. Modo was especially worried. The idea of a sweet and pretty girl like Clarise in the scummy hands of Lawrence Limburger made his blood boil. Even someone as perky as her sister didn't deserve to be in that walking fish market's presence.

"If that bloated bucket of lard hurts that poor girl and her sister, I'll skewer him!" He said, eye flashing.

"Don't sweat it, Modo. We'll get Clarise and Coco back from that stink fish." Vinnie replied.

"Here's the place. Watch yourselves, bros." Throttle cautioned the other two.

...

Clarise held her breath as she was lead by Limburger down a long corridor that opened up into a room. It was a recording studio of some kind. There were speakers, music mixers, recording mixers and surround sound machines. In the studio itself was a musical group. Someone was on the drums, another one was on a keyboard and the band leader on guitar. Off to the side was a stage with an old faded curtain.

Clarise saw Blaine, her former manager, consulting with the band.

"Ah, there's my star." He grinned, seeing Clarise's shocked face and walking up to her. Lawrence Limburger and Greasepit stood off to the side.

"You got a lot of nerve talking to me after you left me high and dry, you snake!" Clarise retorted.

Blaine chuckled nervously and rubbed his finger around his shirt collar.

"Come along, Clarise. We've got a CD to make." was all he said.

"Forget it." She replied, arms folded over her chest.

"Might I remind you what's at stake." Limburger said, pressing a lever on a remote.

Clarise saw her sister in another room suspended by a huge metal chain over a metal pit of poisonous vipers. The latter's eyes were as wide as saucers. She was no longer acting tough but terrified and shutting her eyes.

"Coco!" Clarise called out.

"Do the CD or your dear sister is history." Limburger commanded. She turned to Limburger and nodded.

Clarise walked over to stand in front of a microphone in a micstand while the band played in the background.

...

The Biker Mice activated grappling hooks from their bikes and climbed up the back of the building

Throttle used his Nuke Knuckles to break open a boarded up window. All three mice jumped through and were inside the building.

"It sure looks abandoned." Throttle said, looking at the boarded up windows and doors.

"Why do all these bad guys use abandoned warehouses? Like some kind of fetish with them." Vinnie said.

"Bros, listen..."Modo said.

" It sounds like music." Vinnie said.

"And singing." Throttle commented.

"A woman singing." Modo said.

...

Or it sounded like it.

"I..I'm...so...h..happy." Clarise sang, as the band behind her played the slow song.

She nervously glanced at the tank that her poor sister was suspended over. Poisonous vipers were writhing around inside.

"I wish the Biker Mice were here." She thought, sadly, "They'd know what to do."

"What's going on? Why aren't you singing properly?" Limburger shouted, cutting into her thoughts.

Clarise jumped to attention and looked up at the top and to the left to see the Biker Mice on top of the balcony corridor that led to the stage door. Luckily, Limburger couldn't see them because her back was to the recording booth.

Throttle put a forefinger to his lips motioning her to be quiet. She quickly got the hint.

She had to calm down or Limburger would get suspicious. She looked down then at Limburger.

"Sorry. This impromptu recording session was sort of short notice. I didn't have time to prepare any material." She told Limburger.

"Just sing anything as long as people buy my CDs. And remember I still have your sister so no tricks!" He replied.

The mice saw Coco tied with a metal chain suspend over the metal vat.

"What we gonna do?" Modo asked Throttle.

"Simple. While Clarise distracts Feta Face, we go save her sister." He whispered back.

"Heroes to the rescue! " Vinnie whispered excitedly. He was about to howl happily when Throttle warned him with a look.

"Awoo." He managed to whisper.

Modo motioned Clarise to start singing.

"Excuse me." She told Limburger. She turned to the band and whispered something to them. They nodded and began playing fast.

 _"Where have all the good men gone/And where are all the gods/Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds/Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed/ Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need/ I need a hero/ I'm holding out for a hero to the end of the night/ He's gotta be strong/And he's gotta be fast/And he's gotta be fresh from the fight."_ She sung.

Modo _was stunned_ _by her beautiful voice. It had a freshness and could touch any soul. He saw and felt the feeling she put into it._ So could Throttle and Vinnie. All three mice were mermerised when Throttle remembered what they had to do.

"Hey, we gotta a job to do?" Throttle reminded Modo, placing a hand on his arm to break the spell that had come over him. Then he shook Vinnie who went to join his two friends.

Meanwhile, Greasepit was assigned to watch Coco. The latter stared at the snakes. She was close enough to see the yellow of their eyes and the creepy forked tongues. Greasepit liked his job. The greasy ignoramus gloated over the woman's fear.

"Hmmph. You ain't so tough now, ain't ya?" He laughed. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around.

"Helll-o, bbbbaby!" Modo said, in a sing-song voice as he and Vinnie sucker punched him.

They knocked him off his seat and into a wall.

"Ah ha ha ha!" Vinnie howled, "Maximum Putdown!"

"Hold on, ma'am. We'll have you down in a second." Throttle said to Coco.

He pulled a lever moving Coco away from the viper pit and slowly lowering her safely to the ground. Modo blasted the chain freeing her. Vinnie pulled it away.

"You okay, Miss Coco, ma'am?" Modo asked her.

Coco was walking unsteady and in shock over her whole ordeal. She was in a daze. She didn't say anything for a while. Then she saw she was standing a few feet from the viper pit. Her eyes grew wide as the realization of what just happened came back to her mind.

"Nooooo! Don't let 'em get me! Keep 'em away from me!" She screamed, drawing back. She began scrambling to get away. Arms flailing at anything. Throttle held her to calm her down.

"It's okay." He said, soothingly, "You're safe."

She began to relax then realized Throttle was holding her. She felt the big, strong, muscular arms wrapped around her. Her body was pressed against his manly chest. It felt super hairy. Not at all like stubble from a beard. It felt like being hugged by a soft chiseled mink coat. It was warm and comfortable. It was also was tan in color. Like the color of caramel syrup.

"Yum." She thought, as her fingers touched the soft fur enjoying the feel of it.

It felt so wonderful that she actually sighed and smiled. Her own arms went around him and she buried her head in his chest. Not wanting this feeling to go. A faint blush formed in his cheeks.

"I think you're okay now." He said, smiling and gently pushing her away.

"No, I'm not. I think I need some more comforting." She said, eyes playfully fluttering.

Vinnie and Modo snickered.

"I think your sister needs to know you're alright." Throttle replied.

"Youse meeces ain't going no where!" Greasepit growled. Behind him were about fifty of Limburger's Goon Squad in dune buggies.

"Better get to safety, Ma'am. This could get dangerous." Modo told Coco. The latter hid behind a table.

The mice put two fingers in their mouths and whistled. Within minutes, the dune buggies were blasted and flown through midair. Their bikes came riding through. Throttle socked two thugs with his Nuke Knuckles. Vinnie threw a lit flare at another one watching with glee him flying through the air. Modo fired his bionic arm at the baddies slicing their buggies in two.

"Hoo Wee! This is better than Days Of Our Lives!" Coco blurted out.

 _"I need a hero/ I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light/ He's gotta be strong/And he's gotta be fast/And he's gotta be larger than life."Clarise sang, hands against her chest._

 _" It's working, Limburge_ _r." Blaine said._

 _" Once the CD is finished and implanted with my sublimnal chips, I'll have it put in every music store in Chicago then the world! People will then sell all their land to me!" Limburger said._

Suddenly, the Biker Mice crashed into the back room where Limburger and Blaine were recording Clarise's voice.

"Don't bet on it, Stinky!" Modo said.

Modo fired at the recording machine. Smoke and fire emited from it. It blew up.

"My CD! Nooo!" Limburger cried out, "You meddling hampsters haven't beaten me yet I still have Ms. Redmond and her sister."

He began, pressing a remote to look into the room that Coco was held in. He was shocked to see instead Greasepit tied up in chains. The latter wiggled and squirmed into the room.

"Oh, hey, boss. Guess now's a bad time to tell ya that the loud dame got away." He said.

"I can see that, you moronic misfit!" Limburger shouted.

Coco had run up to her sister. The two women happily embraced. They walked over to where the mice were.

Blaine turned to run off.

"Uh-uh-uh. Don't leave yet. The party's just started." Vinnie said, grabbing him.

"D-dont hurt me!" He said.

"It's the end of the line for you, Hallibutt!" Throttle told Limburger.

"Oh, I don't think so. Carbunkle!"

The deranged doc in question appeared into a room.

"Introduce our guests to an old friend."

Carbunkle pressed a button on a remote. A strange capsule shaped contraption came up out of the floor.

"What is that?" Clarise asked.

"A dimensional portal." Modo replied.

The portal began glowing and suddenly a door opened. A mean looking stocky and broad shouldered cyborg/robot like man with stars and military emblems on his body emerged.

"Greetings, rookies. Time to pulverize you sloppy bunch of insubordinate soldiers into paste!" He said.

"Oh, man! The Pulverizer!" Vinnie groaned.

"What's that jarhead doing here?" Modo wondered.

"Thought we sent Chuckles packing." Throttle said.

"Friend of yours?" Clarise asked Modo.

"Not by a long shot." Modo replied.

"Negative on the humor, sewer rats." The Pulverizer said.

"RATS!" Modo thundered, eye glowing red like glowing embers, "Nobody talks trash to us!"

"Time to take out this trash!" Throttle replied, activating his Nuke Knuckles.

" Hand to hand combat! I like it!" The Pulverizer said, as his right fist glowed red.

The Pulverizer struck out but Throttle ducked and got him with an upper cut. The Pulverizer got super mad after that.

"I'll tear out your whiskers and use them to floss my teeth!" He screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

The Big Cheese's Plot-Chapter 6

The Pulverizer came at Throttle with his large right fist glowing as brightly as a red flashing police siren. The latter ducked out of his way as his assailant took out a wall.

"That insubordinate squirrel is starting to bug me!" The Pulverizer snarled. He was poised ready to attack again.

"Bring it, you hamfaced head case!" Throttle taunted.

He was charging at him, fist glowing. A burst of energy shot out. Throttle avoided it by ducking.

Coco saw him coming stepped back and stuck out her foot. Pulverizer caught a quick glimpse of a tan sandal and glittery pink toe nails before he tripped and fell into a computer console.

"Oops!" Coco said, sarcastically, wiping her hands together.

He pulled his head out and glared at her. He snatched her up quickly grabbing her by the front of her shirt.

"Let me go, you creep!" She screamed.

"I'm gonna pulverize you into pâté!" He growled.

"I don't think so!" Throttle said, as the Pulverizer turned around as the tan mouse socked him in the face with a glowing Nuke Knuckles. The blow sent him sailing across the room.

"Thanks, ma'am." Throttle said to Coco.

"Returning the favor. And quit calling me ma'am! I ain't nobody's grandma!" She retorted.

Throttle grinned. The woman was a real fireball. Reminded him of Carbine.

"Time to turn the odds in my favor." Limburger thought, reaching for a blaster on a nearby table.

Their attention was abruptly distracted by the click of a blaster. Both of them glanced quickly to see Limburger pointing a blaster at them.

"I think it's time I ended your existence, you miserable rodent!" Limburger cackled.

He was about to fire when it was shot out of his hand. The latter turned to see that Modo fired his bionic arm. The laser cannon was still smoking from the blast.

"Uh-uh-uh. Not gonna happen, cheese log!" He said, eye glowing bright red.

"Oh-oh! Of course, dear boy. I would never stoop so low as to do anything underhanded." He replied, nervously.

"Then what do you call trying to wipe out our bro just now?" Vinnie questioned. If he hasn't had Blaine by the collar, Limburger would've been grilled cheese.

"Yeah, not to mention kidnapping." Modo added, glancing at Clarise and Coco.

"A simple misunderstanding. Nothing more." He replied.

"Misunderstanding my a-" Coco cursed.

"Well, you can explain your " misunderstanding" to the police." Clarise said, quoting with her fingers, "I'm filing criminal charges against you."

Vinnie shoved Blaine into Limburger. The little weasel gave his portly cousin an apologetic glance.

"Oh, I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline, my dear Ms. Redmond." Limburger said, smugly at Clarise.

" Says who?" She questioned.

Limburger pressed a button on a remote as a garage door opened revealing eight dune buggies full of his goon squad.

"Says me. Goon Squad, annihilate those intrusive field mice!" He screamed.

"First things first. Rock and hide, ladies." Throttle said, grabbing Coco while Modo got Clarise behind him.

They hid behind a recording machine and speakers. The goon squad rode through shooting.

"Sorry I can't be around to watch your demise. Ta-ta!" He said, walking away as Blaine followed him smirking.

They were about enter a helicopter piloted by an untied Greasepit and Dr. Carbunkle. It had the LP logo on the side of it when Limburger turned to Blaine.

"And just where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"Why with you, of course." Blaine replied.

"I'm afraid not. You've proven to be useless to me so this is where we part ways." He told him.

"But we're cousins! Family. You can't just leave me here!" He exclaimed, attempting to climb inside the copter.

Limburger kicked him out and to the ground.

"Watch me." He chuckled.

Blaine watched in shock as the chopper flew off without him.

"You can't do this to me! I'll get even with you, Limburger! Just you wait!" He shouted, waving his fist and glaring at the departing chopper.

"Them messes is finished, eh, boss?" Greasepit grinned.

"And all loose ends are tied up." He chuckled.

Meanwhile, the mice and their female companions watched as Limburger's goon squad rode through.

"Bros, we're missing some rockin' party!" Vinnie said.

"Well, we can't dance without our partners!" Modo replied.

All three mice put their forefingers and thumbs in their mouths and whistled.

Three motorcycles crashed into the room and shot the dune buggies in front of them. Goons went flying through the air.

"Ah ha ha ha! Set em up and knock em down!" Vinnie crowed, fist pumped in the air. More goons in dune buggies kept coming.

The mice got on their bikes. Clarise got on with Modo while Coco rode with Throttle.

"Guess the Big Cheese thought he'd give us a warm reception." Throttle said, punching two flying goons in the jaw with two fists.

"Then it's time we sent him a thank you note." Modo replied.

"And make it special delivery!" Vinnie said.

All three mice pressed buttons on the computer consoles of their bikes. Missiles flew out blasting oncoming buggies.

"Is there nothing these bikes can't do?" Clarise called out, flabbergasted.

"Does housework count?" Modo chuckled.

Suddenly, the whole building began to shake. The walls began crumbling and the ceiling was about to come down.

"Uh-oh, brothers and sisters! Time for us to vacate the premises!" Throttle said.

"Chicken Little said the sky's fallin'." Vinnie said.

"So let's get haulin'!" Modo replied.

All three bikes rode down the stairs. They missed falling debris from the ceiling.

"And they say the stairs are safer in an emergency!" Vinnie commented.

"Elevator coming up!" Modo said, firing at the down button. They went in.

"Ground floor, please." Throttle murmured.

"This is the wildest thing I've ever done! You guys are crazy!" Clarise exclaimed.

"And clinging to Ugh Face's car isn't?" Coco asked.

"Okay, you got me there. Second craziest thing." She replied.

"But if I hadn't done it I never would've found out what he was up to." She said, "With the CD destroyed, he can't use my voice to hypnotize everyone in Chicago into giving him their land."

"I just hope we put enough of a monkey wrench in that half baked hallibutt's plan otherwise this planet is just gonna be another notch in his already oversized belt." Throttle replied.

The mice did a popawheelie and flew out of the elevator. Out the window they went.

"This is whacked!" Coco blurted out.

"Hold on tight." Throttle told her.

Parachutes shot out of the back of their bikes as they landed safely to the ground.

And just in the nick of time to see the building they were just in collapse into a crumbling heap.

"Gotten out by the skin of our teeth!" Vinnie crowed, "Awooo! The only way to live!"

"That boy needs a serious checkup from the neck up!" Coco said, shaking her head. Throttle and Modo chuckled.

"Funny." Vinnie smirked, arms folded and looked away with a smug look on his face.

"Those men inside? Are they?" Clarise gasped.

"Not to worry, Miss Clarise." Modo assured her pointing at the rubble.

She sighed in relief at seeing members of Limburger's goon squad crawl out of the wreakage.

"Where'd Stink Fish go?" Vinnie asked.

"The site of where his tower once stood, no doubt." Throttle replied.

"Time to Rock and..." Throttle began.

Suddenly, a ringtone of a cellphone distracted them all. It was Alicia Keys' "Ain't Got You."

"Whoops! My bad."Coco apologized, taking a pink phone out of her pocket, " Hello? Oh, hey, girl. What? You need your hair done today? Be at the shop in twenty minutes. 'Kay, bye."

"You guys wanna give me a lift?" She asked.

"I got away from those wretched Biker Mice. I'm in the clear." Limburger chuckled.

Suddenly, the High Chairman of Plutark, Lord Camembert, appeared on a video screen.

"LIMBURGER!" He growled.

"Lord Camembert. To what do I owe this honor?" He asked, with a forced smile.

"Skip the pleasantries. Now then the Plutarkian greeting. On the double!" He replied, pressing his super large behind against the screen.

"I'm in a small aircraft. I hardly have room for..."

"Now!"

Limburger gingerly got out of his seat and squatted his rear against the screen. Greasepit and Carbunkle were sandwiched together like sardines. The two villains looked at each other then Limburger.

"Cheek to cheek and stink to stink as Plutark rules the galaxy shrinks! Woooooooo!" The two Plutarkians intoned together. Then they made embarassing noises with their armpits.

"What's the hold up? Why hasn't the city of Chicago been teleported to Plutark?" He screamed at Limburger. The impact knocked him into his seat.

"Oh, I can assure you. I will have it sent to you immediately." He replied.

"Get it here by tomorrow morning or I'll have you tied up by your tongue!" He bellowed. Then the screen went dark.

The Big Cheese made it back to his trailer. But he was depressed.

"Blast those heinous hamsters and that infernal girl singer! How am I going to get Chicago's land without those wretched Biker Mice interfering in my plans?" He wondered as he sat at in an old wooden chair at a rickety table.

He reached for his customary bowl of worms only to find it empty. This depressed him even more. He opened up a small cabinet which contained ten cans of live worms. He took one down and opened it up. The slimy gross things writhed and wiggled inside. Then he emptied them into the bowl.

"I must find a way to get Chicago's land." He said, throwing a handful of worms into his mouth and chewing them, "And without those bothersome Biker Mice to stop me."

"Oh, boy! It's me favorite show!" Greasepit said, turning on the portable black and white TV set sitting on a nearby coffee table.

"Welcome to Chicago Idol! I'm your host, Bryan See Breeze." The smiling sandy-haired guy with a microphone said, "The show that searches for the next singing star or starlet."

"That's it!" Limburger exclaimed, as his gloved hand accidentally struck Greasepit, "If I can't get that stubborn girl singer, I'll find my own starlet by throwing my own talent show!"

"It'll be perfect! The citizens of Chicago will want to sign up for the chance to be a star. I'll use this contest to find the perfect singing voice. I'll record that voice on one of Carbunkle's CDs that have a subliminal chip embedded in which will make the unsuspecting populace willing to hand their land over to me!" He chuckled, fiendishly.

"Heyyyy, dwellers of the Windy City! This is Sweet Georgie Brown! Gracing our radical station this morning is none other but Pop Sensation and Recording Artist Clarise Redmond!" The loud and resounding voice of radio jock Sweet Georgie Brown boomed over the airwaves, "Welcome to the show."

"Thanks, Mr. Brown." Clarise replied, a little nervous as she adjusted her headset.

"Oh, please call me Sweets. And I know everyone's glad you're okay after the bad experience you went through."

"It was bad. But if the Tiffany Dome will let me, I want to finish the concert I started because there's a need. The old neighborhood I grew up in and loved as a kid is rapidly being replaced with big giant craters. The person responsible for this outrage is Lawrence Limburger."

"Limburger? I'm kinda surprised. He tries to come off as some kind of humanitarian."

"Trust me. He's not the nice guy he pretends to be. A cashed up money grubbing snob." Clarise said.

"You tell 'em, sweetheart!" Vinnie said.

The Biker Mice had gathered at the Quigley Stadium scoreboard to listen to the broadcast. Modo and Throttle sat at a table armwrestling. Vinnie drank a root beer. Charley Davidson had just showed up.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" She asked.

"Shh. Clarise is on the radio." Modo explained. Everyone listened in.

"One question, Clarise. How'd you get away from the kidnappers?" Sweet Georgie Brown asked.

"Three citizens actually came to my rescue. Who says people look the other way?" Clarise chuckled, then blushed, "But I would like to take this opportunity to thank one of those individuals. If he's listening, thanks, Modo."

"Woooooooo!" Throttle and Vinnie whooped turning to glance at a blushing Modo.

"Oh, someone's got an admirer." Charley grinned, glancing at Modo.

"She's just a friend." He told them, looking away as a faint glimpse of a smile played at his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Reflections and Romance - Chapter 7

Clarise walked out of the radio station with a new attitude. Her appearance on Sweet Georgie Brown's show made a real impact. She was determined to save her old neighborhood from being demolished by Limburger. She pointed out how his greed destroyed many lives. Different people called in to say how they were also wronged by Lawrence Limburger including the Biker Mice's friend Andy Steinhower who owned a diner.

Limburger once had a floating island casino. He tricked Andy into gambling away the property where his diner stood. Unbeknownst to him, Limburger had Carbunkle rig the slot machines and gambling tables so he and other people would lose. With the help of Charley and the Biker Mice, Andy got his money back and his diner.

Clarise wanted Limburger to face criminal charges not just for kidnapping her and her sister but for hurting other people. She knew getting him convicted wouldn't be easy. He has lots of money. Enough to buy the best defense team in the world as well as pay off people. He has managed to fool most of the public by pretending to support various charities as well as making them think he has their best interest at heart. That was how he's been able to get away for so long.

"Penny for your thoughts." Said a voice.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Modo glancing at her. She looked up at hearing his voice. He, Throttle, and Vinnie were outside the radio station on their bikes. They all three wore their helmets. Clarise noticed another rider rode with Vinnie. The rider appeared to be a female in a blue denim shirt, black pants, and brown boots.

"Oh, hey, guys!" Her face broke into a friendly smile.

"Heard you on the radio. Sweetheart, you were great." Vinnie grinned.

"I was impressed." Modo said.

"Told off on the Big Cheese. Bet he's stewing in his own juices about now." Throttle chuckled.

"Thanks. So who's yer friend?"

"Charley Davidson, meet Clarise Redmond." Vinnie said, introducing her, "The second prettiest lady in Chi-town next to you, sweetheart."

The megawatt smile Vinnie flashed at Charley was quickly noticed by Clarise.

"Thanks, Vinnie." Charley smiled back, a slight blush in her cheeks.

"Oh, so you're that lady mechanic friend of theirs?" Clarise said.

"Since I last checked." Charley chuckled, getting off Vinnie's bike and shaking hands with Clarise, "It's so nice to meet you, Ms. Redmond. It's an honor."

"Thanks and please call me, Clarise."

"Call me Charley. Everyone does." Charley replied.

"So, what brings you guys to this neck of the woods?" Clarise asked.

"Me, my bros , and Ms. Charley ma'am were on our way to get dogs and root beers." Modo said.

"Dogs?" Clarise asked, puzzled.

"Hot dogs." Modo explained, "Wanna join us?"

"I'd love to!" Clarise exclaimed.

Steinhower's Hoagie Dogs served the best hot dogs in Chicago. It was also the Biker Mice's favorite dive. The Mice, Charley and Clarise sat in one of the booths. Vinnie sat next to Charley while Clarise sat next to Modo. Throttle sat across from the two couples. Their usual order of hot dogs smothered in ketchup, relish, and mustard along with tall frothy root beers arrived.

"Here ya go, folks. On the house. Dig in." The proprietor and chef Andy said. The old man, smart in an apron placed their order on the table, went away with the carrying tray.

"Thanks, Andy." Charley said.

"Pleasures all mine. Not everyday I get a celebrity in my place." He replied, giving Clarise a quick smile, "And a pretty one at that."

"Well, thank you, Mr. Steinhower." Clarise smiled, and blushed.

Everyone happily dove in. It was in all a happy lunch.

"Ah, that was great. Andy as usual really outdid himself." Throttle said.

"What a nice man. So, does he, um, know about you guys being Martians?"Clarise asked.

"Yeah, but it's fine with him." Throttle replied.

"He told me when I was on the air how you guys saved his diner from Limburger."

"That Hallibutt never misses a chance to steal land from other people. Tried to get me to sign over my repair shop, The Last Chance Garage, to him. That's how I first met the guys." Charley replied, smiling warmly at the mice.

Flashback...

"That night, I was working on a customer's Mazda. I had just picked up a wrench when I had a visitor. It was none other than Greasepit, Limburger's top hench goon. The Big Cheese had been pressuring me to sell him the Last Chance for months." Charley explained

"Tell your slimy boss I don't care how much money he's got. The Last Chance Garage is mine! And it's not for sale!" I shouted at Greasepit, waving my wrench at him. It stuck to the greasy slimy mess all over him. I tried to remove my wrench and got grease flung against my shirt. I tried wiping it off.

"Youse is not being wise, lady. Lawrence Limburger wants this land and what Lawrence Limburger wants, Lawrence Limburger gets!" He shouted back.

I'd heard enough.

"Listen, you oversized grease monkey, you got five seconds to vacate the premises or I'm gonna vacate your face!" I screamed.

"Ooooh, i'm shaking!" He replied, mocking me. He then began shaking so much grease was flaking off and I was being showered with grease!

"Ughhh! Why don't you just ooze on out of here!" I said. Before I knew it, my car lift went up pining the big greasy oaf to the ceiling. Grease began dripping down.

"What the hey? My lift needed a grease job any way." I said, kicking a bucket over to catch the grease.

"Unfortunately, Greasegutt got loose and I tried to run but I slipped on some of his grease. He then stuck the contract in my face as I was getting up. I don't know what would've happened next if the guys hadn't showed up."

"We had come there to get my bike repair. Vinnie scoped out the place and said he'd check it out." Throttle explained.

"I went there and heard that walking oilstain giving Charley-girl a hard time so I decided he needed to be taught a lesson." Vinnie said, "So I said 'Hey, citizen, why don't you leave the lady alone?'"

"He thought he could scare me with 'Who's gonna make me?' "I said, 'I'm gonna make you!' "I lit one of my flares and prepared to knock the stuffing out of that oilslick. When I slipped on that grease and hit the wall."

"It looked hopeless then Throttle and Modo showed up crashing through a window. Then all three of them polished off Greasegutt. They then threw tires on him and rolled him out of my shop. At first, I got a little scared at seeing three giant talking alien mice standing before me."

'A little scared? You threatened to hit us with a wrench!" Vinnie said. "Talk about no appreciation."

"But I calmed down when I saw you guys didn't mean me any harm."

End Flashback.

"I wish I could've been a fly on the wall when you guys threw those tires over that Greasepit guy and rolled him out the door." Clarise chuckled.

"Aw, you're much prettier than any old fly."Modo blurted out. Everyone turned to glance at him. The latter blushed.

"Why, thank you, Modo." Clarise smiled, blushing and looking down.

Meanwhile, Limburger was having a hard time of it. He had rented a new studio, formed a panel of judges made up of him, Greasepit, and Fred The Mutant and got a television station to rent him air time. His plan get a new star was falling apart. No one showed up for his talent show. He wondered what was going on till Greasepit put on the radio in his limo ignoring his protests. He then heard Clarise's comments on Sweet Georgie Brown's radio show. And Throttle was right he was livid.

"That blasted girl singer! How dare she call me a money grubbing snob!" He screamed, "No wonder no one came to my talent show. No one's going to stop me from picking this planet clean! She needs to be silenced permanently! Her and those rotten Biker Mice!"

He pressed a button on a computer console. A vidscreen popped up.

"Carbunkle!"He called out.

The face of the deranged Dr. Carbunkle appeared on the screen.

"Yes, Your Overripeness?" Cabunkle replied.

"I need to rid myself of some pests on two legs. Three with fur, one without. Any Ideas?" He asked.

"Ah, I have just the villain for the job, Your Super Rotundness." He replied, activating the dimensional portal from which a figure flew out.

It was a blue human sized bird alien with long wings. It flew out and stood before Carbunkle.

"Ah, Billie Monnie. Welcome back." Limburger said.

"What do you want done, Limburger?"

"The death of the Biker Mice, of course."

"It'll be my pleasure. Of course, that comes with a price. Can you meet mine?" She asked, "Otherwise, find yourself another bounty hunter."

"You are a bird with brains, my dear girl." The latter chuckled, "Carbunkle."

The latter opened a huge metal door. Inside was the largest naval cannon she had ever seen. Billie was practically drooling with delight. The metal cannon gleamed and shimmered in the light.

"It's beautiful!" She gasped, then an evil glint was in her eyes, "I'm going to have fun with this!"

"Thanks for the lift, Modo, but I don't think I want to go home right now." Clarise said.

Modo had offered to give her a ride home. Throttle, Vinnie, and Charley had went back to the Last Chance Garage. They were on his bike riding on the street. Clarise's long, wavy locks stuck out from underneath her helmet. The wind blew them back.

"I understand." He said. After what that Stink Fish tried to pull, he didn't blame her for not wanting to go home.

"How's Miss Coco? She alright?"

"Okay. You know she moved into the salon."

Modo felt bad.

"I'm really sorry. It's because of us Limburger targeted you two."

"No it isn't." Clarise reassured him, "I pursued him. I found out information about him planning to strip mine Chicago as well as this whole planet. He tried to force me to help him. I refused. If anyone's to blame, it's me."

"Still, I, we, shouldn't have left you two alone."

"You can't be everywhere. No one can. So quit beating yourself up." She told him.

He couldn't help it. Just the thought of someone he liked in the slimy fins of that bag of gills drove him crazy. He knew needed to calm down. And he knew just the place.

"You're right. Hang on." He said, as he turned off the street to a country road.

Soon, instead of buildings, they began to see trees and houses. Then the air smelt fresher.

"Ah, just smell that air!" Modo inhailed, happily taking it the smell of pine.

"Where are we going?" Clarise asked.

"You'll see." He smiled back at her then turned back to see the road. He turned onto another road within minutes a huge blue lake surrounded by large pine trees was before them.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" She breathed. The sun was now setting. It shown a red-orange hue on the water.

"I like to come here when I'm very stressed. I like to fish." Modo said, taking out a beach towel and spreading it on the ground under a tree.

"You do? My dad used to take me fishing when I was a kid." Clarise gushed. She walked over and sat down. Modo took out a fishing rod and a tackle box. Then he sat down next to her.

"Me and my nephew Rimfire used to fish all the time. 'Course the fish on Earth are much smaller than the ones on Mars." He said.

"What's Mars like? Is it a nice place to live?" She asked.

" Yellow sand dunes as far as the eye could see. But at night, the sky becomes like dark purple velvet and our two moons shone like sparkling diamonds."

"Two moons?"

"Yep, they're called Deimos and Phobos."

Clarise gazed at him and smiled as she tried to imagine Mars' beauty.

"They sound lovely."

"There not the only ones" Modo replied, smiling back.

Clarise leaned towards him. Modo opened his mouth to speak but couldn't. She had covered his mouth with hers. It only took him a second to realize she was kissing him. He sighed and responded back. Her slender arms went around his neck. She felt his arms around her. Her body pressed against his chest. She could feel the muscles in his manly chest and arms. Within seconds, he began to make love to her with his mouth. Clarise moaned in sheer pleasure especially when he began kissing her neck. He was becoming very passionate at this point.

"Modo..." She managed.

"Clarise..."

Soon they both broke away. Their foreheads pressed towards each other. They smiled at each other and down.

"Wow, I knew how I felt. But I didn't realize..." Clarise began.

"I really like you a lot, Clarise. More than like." Modo said, looking away, "I wish I was a human so we can see each other all the time."

"You've seen me in public at Andy's Diner and my sister's house."

"Yeah, but me and my bros always have to hide our faces under helmets to keep people from getting scared of us."

"I didn't get scared."

"I'm glad."

And he was. It surprised him how easily she accepted them. Other people would've run away in fear. Not her. Even Charley freaked out on first meeting them. Modo began falling hard for this exceptional woman. But different thoughts nagged at his brain. Was it right of him to be engaging in a relationship with a woman of another species and not his own? He knew it would be frowned upon on Mars. Plus, someday he and his bros would be leaving Earth once they put the Big Cheese out of commission. He was never a "love em and leave 'em" type of guy. His grey furred mama would've skinned him alive if she ever heard of him hurting a woman. He knew he'd have to tell Clarise eventually.

"I glad you brought me here. I love sunsets." She said, interrupting his thoughts.

He decided he would cross that bridge when he came to it.

The two lovers held hands and happily watched the sun go down.


	8. Chapter 8

Old Enemies Revisited - Chapter 8

"Hasn't Modo been gone a long time?" Charley asked, 'Thought he would've been back by now."

"He'll be fine, sweetheart." Vinnie said.

"Besides, I kinda think he and Clarise wanted to be alone." Throttle chuckled.

The three friends were at the Last Chance Garage. Throttle and Vinnie were playing checkers. Charley was changing the oil and muffler on a car.

"Hey, you meeces! Get youse tails out here!" cried the unmistakable voice of Greasepit through a bull horn.

Throttle, Vinnie, and Charley looked out the window. On his green greasy bike sat the walking oilstain in question. Standing next to him was Carbunkle in an armor plated automobile of some kind. Behind them was a giant naval cannon.

"What's that deranged doc and that walking oil spill doing here?" Vinnie asked.

"Nothing good. You can bet on that." Charley replied.

"And without Modo, we're sitting ducks." Throttle said.

"Greetings, Biker Mice. Blast them." Carbunkle said to the one was behind him on the cannon.

The giant cannon manned by Billie Monnie, was soon aimed at the Last Chance Garage.

"Locked on target. Deploy!" She cried out, as she saw the building within range of the directional scope and fired.

A missile came at the mice and Charley knocking them to the ground. Throttle, Vinnie, and Charley were shaken around as another blast struck the building.

"Those psychopaths are trashing my poor building!" Charley cried.

"We're gonna need some serious muscle power pronto!" Throttle said, pressing a red button on his bike.

...

Clarise so enjoyed this peace. She and Modo sat under a large pine tree near the lake watching the sunset . She was now cuddling against his shoulder loving the feel of it. He had his arm around her and was smiling warmly at her. She never wanted this to end.

But she knew that nothing lasted for ever. She learned that from past relationships. She dated one guy for a whole year till she found out he got with her because of her being a celebrity and that she made good money. She kicked that scumbag to the curb. It hurt for a long time. She learned that most men were liars, cheats, and game players. It made her not want to jump into another relationship.

Till she met Modo. She saw he was different. Not because he was an alien but his whole personality. He was the most giving the most loving guy she had ever met. Most of the men she met all they did was take. Not him. The only thing he cared about was her well-being. It didn't matter to him whether she was a star or not. He treated her with so much respect. There was nothing fake about it. It was genuine. It was like he knew when she was sad and how to make it better. She never met anyone like that before.

But it also scared her. He said he was from another planet. What if he went back home? She'd be all alone and hurt all over again.

"You guys are going back to Mars, aren't you?" It was more of a statement.

"It's always been our plan. Me and my bros." He replied, looking out onto the water, "Once we capture Limburger and he stands trial for his crimes against Mars and Earth."

"Take me with you." She murmured, as her head rubbed against his chest. Wonderful sensations swept through him. He loved the way she made him feel. It had been so long since he had someone in his life.

True, he had his bros. They were the only family besides his nephew Rimfire on Mars he had left. As much as he cared about his two brothers, it wasn't the same as a mate. Throttle had Carbine. Vinnie had Harley then he lost her when Mace took her. Now he was interested in Charley. Modo wanted a significant other like any man or in this case mouse.

Now he finally had. Clarise was not only beautiful outside but inside as well. And she was willing to leave Earth to be with him!

He was overjoyed. But he had to think hard about what she was asking. A Martian Mouse and an Earth human together on Mars? Martian Command would have a fit.

"But...what about your life here on Earth?" He asked, turning to her, "Your sister?"

"I think...she'd want me to be happy." She replied. Then it hit her. She was talking about leaving her whole life on Earth behind to go live on another planet. A place she knew nothing about. But she did know one thing.

"Modo, I...I'm...I think...no...I know I'm falling in love...with you." She said, "Do you...love me?"

"Yes." He found himself saying and he knew it was true.

"From the moment I met you." He murmured, "I'm crazy about you."

"Modo..." She said, as he dipped his head kissing her lips. Within seconds they were in a liplock.

His bike rode up to him beeping. Modo glanced over to see something glowing red on the computer console on it. He got up quickly.

"What is it?" Clarise asked.

"Trouble. At the Last Chance Garage." Modo replied, grimly. He put on his helmet then he looked over at Clarise.

"Go! Your friends need you. I'll be okay." She told him.

He was about to ride off when she pressed the button on his visor. His face was exposed. She then kissed him on the mouth

"Get back to me safe " She said.

Modo smiled and nodded as he pressed the button on the visor on his helmet. With his face covered up, he then rode off.

"Put the pedal to the metal, Lil Hoss!" Modo told his little darling. The bike beeped a reply and sped to the Last Chance.

...

Throttle and Vinnie did everything they could to protect the Last Chance. They rode out against Carbunkle and Greasepit firing missiles from their bikes. It drove them back a bit but Billie continued to fire at them. Both mice ducked and dodged the missiles from the cannon.

It looked hopeless till Modo showed up in front of his friends aiming a bionic arm at the three villains.

"Took ya long enough to get here, big guy." Vinnie said.

"Still made it." Modo replied.

"Great timing." Throttle commented.

"This is as far as you goons go. Now get lost!" Modo told the three villains.

"Now, now, dear boy. Don't you want to say hello to an old friend?" Carbunkle cackled. Billie came into view.

"Hello, lamie-pie!"

"Billie Monnie!" Modo exclaimed.

"How sweet. You remember me."

"Oh, I remember you all right." Modo replied, his single eye glowed as red as a police siren, "I remember you shot my bros!"

"Yeah, well that's nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you!" She said, aiming the cannon at him and his friends.

A slow smile spread across his face.

"That all depends." He said.

"Depends? On what?" Billie asked, looking confused.

"On what direction the cannon is aimed." He said, firing at the bottom of the cannon. The cannon swirled around like a merry go round. Billie was thrown from it and hit smack dab into the brick wall of an ajacent building.

Vinnie threw one of his flares as Carbunkle exited the armor plated vehicle. Vinnie watched in glee as it blew up.

"Awooooo! Do I like to go out with a bang or what?" He howled.

"Just don't burn down the rest of the neighborhood while you're at it, hot shot." Charley said.

Throttle activated his Nuke Knuckles and socked Greasepit knocking him into out.

"Charley-girl's got a point. Modo, fire truck." Throttle said, as they directed a fire truck to spray the burning car with a fire extinguisher.

"You guys saved my building. Thanks so much." Charley replied, smiling

"No problem, Sweetheart. All in a day's work for us heroes." Vinnie said.

...

Clarise made it to her sister's salon. Thank goodness it wasn't far from the lake. After hailing a cab, she made it there safely. She knew she'd still be there. Coco only returned home to get a few items then head to her shop. She had a bed, portable refrigerator, and a TV. There was also a little dining area. Clarise had a key so she let herself in.

"That you, Reecy?" Her sister asked, using the pet name she called her when they were kids.

"Hey, Coco. "

Coco greeted her sister in a robe and fuzzy pink bunny slippers.

"Where you been?"

"I was out with the guys and their friend Charley." She said.

"Are they here?" She asked, looking around her sister, "Where's sweet stuff?"

"Sweet stuff?" Clarise asked, confused.

"The big guy's cute friend with the sunglasses. Dang, is he hot!" Coco was practically drooling with delight.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you. Modo told me he has a girlfriend."Clarise smiled.

"Aw, dang! Why do the good ones always get taken?" Coco asked, annoyed.

"She lives on Mars and-"

"Mars?" Coco asked, confused.

"Mars Hill. North Carolina." Clarise replied, quickly.

"Ain't her beau a long way from home?"

"Long distance romance. They happen."

"But you know those things don't always last." Coco said, as her voice took on a deceptive and sneaky sound, "So, if he and Miss Lonely Hearts split up, I can end up with him."

"Will you stop?" Clarise chided her sister, "Get over Throttle for a minute and listen. I got an idea to save our old neighborhood. A block party."

"Just like we used to do when we were kids. Sweet! You can get celebrities to make an appearance."

"I'm thinking of asking the guys, too for their help. They're at the Last Chance Garage. Borrow your car?"

"Okay. But be sure and get some gas before you bring it back."

Clarise got in her sister's car and drove off.

...

Dr. Carbunkle snuck away from the melee. He always prided himself on his brainpower as well as his escapes. Another plan to finish off the Biker Mice failed. He knew Limburger would be furious. It would result in his already low paycheck greatly reduced even more.

"Why doesn't that overinflated windbag finish off those moldy hampsters himself?" He thought, angrily rubbing his arms.

"Because he's too lazy and selfish to do anything on his own." Said a voice.

Carbunkle looked to see Blaine Fisher appear behind a large truck with him was the Pulverizer.

"Oh, as if those miserable moles weren't enough."

"Relax, doctor. I want to make a deal. How would you like to work for me? With my connections and your scientific know how we can bring down the Biker Mice together? What do you say?"

"You're asking me to betray my boss? Oh, I couldn't! I would never turn on his Over Ripeness." He declared, shaking his head.

"Not even for this?" Blaine said, opening a black suitcase full of money. Carbunkle fingered it greedily. Then chuckled as he held the wads of hundred dollar bills.

"I never really liked him that much." He said.

"I'll take that as a yes." Blaine smiled, evilly.

...

Billie Monnie was struggling to get up after hitting against the wall. She shook her head and glanced over to see a car approach the Last Chance. The car stopped in front and parked. A tiny figure got out. She saw the pretty petite young woman smile warmly and wave at the Biker Mice and Charley. A smile spread across her face.

"Time for a change in plans." She said, spreading her wings out. She then flew into the air.

...

"Hey, guys! Hi, Charley!" Clarise called out.

Before the mice and Charley could respond, a blur of blue feathers rapidly swooped down towards Clarise grabbing her and carrying her off.

"Help!" She cried.

"CLARISE!" Modo cried out.

"Put me down, you big turkey!" Clarise screamed, struggling to get free.

"Relax, girlie. I just need you as bait." Billie told her, firmly holding her shoulders with talons.

"Let her go, Billie!" Modo yelled, aiming his bionic arm at Billie.

"Uh-uh-uh. I wouldn't do that if I were you. You shoot me, you shoot your little Kewpie doll!" She replied, nodding her head at Clarise and holding her in front.

"She's right, bro." Throttle said, placing a hand on Modo's robotic arm, "We can't take a chance on hurting Clarise."

"So what do we do?" asked Vinnie.

"Stun and Tie, manuever twelve." Throttle said.

The three mice got on their bikes. Vinnie pressed a button. Fireworks shot out of his bike and into the air above her and Clarise. The pretty colors got her attention.

"Nice. That all ya g-" Billie said out loud.

She turned to glance back at the mice as grappling hooks shot out of their bikes. They tied Billie up. She lost her grip on Clarise who began falling. Modo rode his bike towards her and with outstretched arms caught her.

"My hero!" Clarise sighed, cuddling into his chest while the grey mouse turned red as a tomato.

"Aw, think nothing of it, Clarise." Modo blushed, while his three friends teased him.


	9. Chapter 9

At The Party-chapter 9

Billie Monnie was hog-tied by ropes attached to their grappling hooks.

"I'm glad you're safe, Miss Clarise. She didn't hurt you, did she?" Modo asked her.

"No, I'm fine." Clarise replied,cupping his face in her hands and kissing him, "Thanks to you."

"Wooooooo!" Throttle, Vinnie, and Charley whooped.

"Aw, quit it!" Modo said, as a faint blush shown in his cheeks.

"Ugh! Just go on and send me back to Limburger before I puke!"' Billie muttered, disgusted.

"Um, quit being a hater." Clarise said, hands on hips and turning to Billie, "Just because you don't have a man..."

"I don't need a man!" She retorted, " All I need is a gun. A nice shiny gun."

Billie's face took on a dreamy, hungry look.

"You are one sick buzzard!" Clarise said, shaking her head.

'Correction, honey. A freed one." She replied, as a laser blast shattered the ropes. Billie then flew into the air.

The mice and the two women turned around to see Blaine Fisher in a large motorized all terrain metal vehicle. A door opened to see Carbunkle walk out

"About time you got here." Billie said, flying over to him and landing next to him.

"Things are about to get worse for you meddling mice!" Blaine said.

"Whoa! And I thought that grease gut and doc ock were bad!" Vinnie said.

"Yeah, now we got the gruesome threesome." Modo said.

"And I don't think they're looking to be our new best friends." Throttle said, "Hit it!"

All three mice got on their bikes. Vinnie grabbed Charley with his tail while Modo grabbed Clarise with his. Both girls sat behind their fellow riders. They then took off like a shot.

"Get them!" Blaine told Billie.

"I don't work for you, pal! Get 'em yourself. Limburger hired me." She replied , folding her arms, "So, I really don't have to do as you say."

"Whatever's he's paying you, I'll double it." Blaine told her.

"You think I want your dirty money?" She snorted.

"Don't try to con me. I know all about you, Billie Monnie. Your ruthless reputation exceeds you. A crack shot. One of the best bounty hunters in the cosmos."

"True." She said, head uplifted and chest out.

"I also know about your obsession with guns. The larger and shinier, the better. Limburger offered you a naval cannon. What I have to offer you will make that thing look like a little pop gun."

"Which is?"

"An entire destroyer." Blaine said, handing her a picture.

She practically drooled with delight at the sight of that destroyer.

"The only thing I want in return is Limburger's downfall as well as the end of the Biker Mice."

"First things first. Take me to my destroyer."

...

"Okay, now that's weird. They didn't come after us?" Charley said.

"Wonder why?." Throttle replied, surprised, "I wouldn't put it pass any Plutorkian not to take a shot at us."

"Oh, man. I was hoping for a fight, too!" Vinnie practically pouted.

"Betcha he's loaded to the gills with Plutarkian gold fins." Modo said, "Where else he got all that hardware?"

"Well, when the time comes, you guys will know what to do." Clarise said, "In all the excitement, I almost forgot what I was going to say. Limburger wants to tear down my old neighborhood. I'm trying to save it."

"That's why you looked so down before." Modo thought, out loud.

She nodded.

"Well, we'll be glad to help." Charley told her.

"Sure would, babe." Throttle said.

"You can count on us, Miss Clarise." Modo said.

"What do ya need, sweetheart? Want us to grab Limburger and pound him into a bloody pulp till he leaves ya alone?"Vinnie asked.

Clarise giggled.

"What?" Vinnie asked, wondering why she laughed.

"Typical macho guys." She thought, "Their idea of saving the world is beating up bad guys and blowing up everything in sight."

"No. Nothing like that. I'm organizing a block party to raise money to get it declared a landmark. I'm planning to have the whole event televised."

"Sounds great." Modo said.

"I just need to get a permit from the mayor."

"And we can help you with that. The mayor is a good friend of ours."Charley said, "The guys saved him from Limburger once."

"Yeah, old Lard Butt kidnapped him and tried to take over as acting mayor." Throttle said, "Good thing Charley-girl went undercover. We were able to rescue the mayor."

"And what a cover! Charley came waltzing up to us wearing a skintight mini skirt." Vinnie let out a wolf growl at the memory of it.

"Oh, knock it off, you perv! It was just a disguise." Charley frowned at Vinnie, then to Clarise, "I was pretending to be a secretary so I could find out what Limburger was up to. Wearing that skirt was bad enough. But the heels? That totally sucked! I was glad to have taken them off and flung them at that Hallibutt!"

"Oh, I don't know. I love my heels. Especially my wedge heels." Clarise replied.

"I'm not saying they're all bad. You look great in them. Me? I look like a total idiot in them." Charley groaned.

"Don't sell yourself short. I'm sure you'd look very nice in them."

"Thanks, Clarise." Charley smiled.

"You sure do, Sweetheart. What I meant to say was you look great in anything." Vinnie said.

"Aww, you know you can be a jerk a lot of times, but this time you're a sweetie."Charley blushed, giving the white mouse a warm smile and rubbing behind his ear. This time he began blushing. Clarise could see the red flush under the pure white fur. Throttle smirked while Modo chuckled.

"If we can pull this off, my hood will be saved!" Clarise exclaimed.

...

And at Limburger Plaza, the Big Cheese himself went down in an Plutarkian elevator to Carbunkle's lab. Fred the Mutant was so busy moping the floor that he didn't hear it. It landed right on top of him. The Mutant was as flat as a pancake.

"Ahhhh...that feels so good!" He sighed, as he crawled and slithered from under the elevator.

"Carbunkle?" Limburger called out. No answer.

"Where could he be?" Limburger wondered.

"Looking for your precious doctor, Limburger?" asked a voice. The overweight Plutarkian turned around to face his cousin Blaine Fisher.

"He's right here."

The deranged doc appeared rubbing his hands together.

'Where have you been?" Limburger asked, "I need a new diabolical plan to destroy the Biker Mice."

"Um, begging your pardon, your Overripe Cheesiness, but I don't work for you any more. I have a new boss."

"I'm running things now, cuz!" Blaine remarked, sarcastically.

"Is that so? You and what army?" Limburger replied, angrily.

Suddenly, the wall of the lab was blown to dust. Billie Monnie was manning the weapons system of the huge Plutorkian destroyer.

"Sorry, Limburger. Everyone has their price and FIsher just met mine!" She said.

"You traitrous fowl! " Limburger screamed, then turning to Blaine, "The High Chairman will hear of this treachery."

"And where do you think I got the funding for this little mutiny?"

Within seconds, the High Chairman of Plutark, Lord Camenbert, appeared on Limburger's vidscreen.

"Hello, Limburger. Say goodbye." He said.

"Wait, your Eminence. I beg of you..."

"I've had enough of your lame excuses and your failures. I found me someone else more capable than you of conquering this planet."

"B-but, your Lordship. Look!" Limburger bent down till his behind was facing him, "Cheek to Cheek and stink to stink..."

Before he could finish, Lord Camenbert kicked the screen knocking the Big Cheese topsy-turvy on his bum.

"Billie." Blaine said, motioning to her. She understood. She began shooting at Limburger. The latter ran from the firing. He climbed out a window and was never seen again.

...

The block party was in full swing. The Mayor of Chicago was more than willing to give Clarise the permit. Not just because of the Biker Mice saving him from Limburger, but he wanted to be invited to the party too. He rarely got out because running Chicago took a lot of his time.

It was held in Coco and Clarise's old neighborhood. A lot had changed. The old brick house they grew up in with their mom was now occupied by a new family. But some of their older neighbors still resided in the old houses and brought some their best dishes to the party. Long tables draped with red checkered tablecloths were ladened with baking dishes containing baked chicken, barbecue spareribs, collard greens with bits of ham, cornbread, and macaroni and cheese. There were also cakes and pies of every kind.

"Guys! Glad you could make it!"

Clarise approached the mice with a bright smile on her face. Charley rode with Vinnie. They kept their helmets on.

"You look right fetching today, Miss Clarise." Modo blushed on seeing her in a yellow sundress and flat beige sandals.

"Why, thank you, Modo." She replied, then to the others, "Have a seat. I'll fix you a plate. There's plenty of food."

"You don't gotta do that, Miss Clarise. I'll get it for ya." Modo said, walking over to her while his friends sat at a table.

"Thank you." She blushed and smiled.

"You're welcome." He smiled back, "Besides I smelled those spareribs and that chicken all the way over here. So I want me some of that."

Clarise playfully punched his metal shoulder while Modo laughed. The two then proceeded to go to the tables.

"They look so cute together." Charley smiled, as she watched the couple fill up paper plates and bring them over.

"So do you and me, sweetheart." Vinnie replied, grinning at her while she blushed. Then her eyes went wide.

"Oh, my God! Is that John Legend?" Charley gasped, pointing at a guy talking with the band.

"Who?" Vinnie asked, looking puzzled.

"Boy, you must be joking."

The mice turned to see Coco approaching them. She had her hair in a different style this time. It hung down straight. She wore a red blouse one sleeve off the shoulder, blue denim shorts, and flat sandals. She looked really pretty. Throttle thought so as he looked at her. He tried to shake off that thought. After all, he had a girlfriend even if their relationship was a little rocky right now. He noticed Coco flashed a super friendly smile his way. To him, it appeared to be more than that.

"Hi, guys." She told them, then to Throttle," Hey, Sweet Stuff." Vinnie and Charley were snickering.

"It's Throttle." He told her, a slight flush in his cheeks. Modo and Clarise now joined them.

"Ooooh, Throttle. That name rolls off my tongue like hoooney!" She playfully purred in an attempted Southern drawl. She clearly giving him that come hither look. More laughter followed.

Clarise rolled her eyes shaking her head while Modo grinned.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Enough from the peanut gallery!" Throttle scolded his friends.

"Whatever you say, sweet stuff!" Modo teased. Vinnie, Modo, and Charley then guffawed.

"Watch it. You're treading on thin ice." Throttle warned.

"Relax. We're just joshing you." He replied.

"Wow, you really outdid yourself, Reecy. I ain't never seen so many celebrities in one place." Coco said.

"I told a number of celebrities about our cause and they wanted to help." Clarise explained.

"Hey, there's the mayor!" Modo said.

The mayor was happily eating a chicken leg and potato salad. He sat with the Governor and someone who was unfamiliar to the mice. The man wore khaki shorts, a t-shirt, and flip-flops. He was also eating spareribs.

Everyone dove into their plates. Everything was cooked to perfection. The mice had never been to a gathering of this sort but they were enjoying themselves nonetheless.

"Oh, mama! These have got to be the best ribs ever!" Modo sighed, as he licked barbecue sauce off the bones.

"Yes, Mama Mabley used to make the best barbecue on this block and she still does!" Clarise smiled at the elderly lady who just passed by.

"It's the least I could do for you girls." She replied, smiling, and walking up to them. Coco and Clarise got up and hugged her, "Your mama would be so proud of you two if she could see you now."

"And speaking of doing, did you bring us any peach cobbler?" Coco asked, happily nudging the old lady.

"Coco, don't be greedy."

"Oh, that's alright." She said to Clarise, then to Coco, " Sorry, dear. I didn't make a cobbler, but I made a sweet potato pie." She then presented it.

A large figure in a trench coat passed through and with the figure a fowl odor came through the air.

"Ugh! What is that awful smell?" Clarise asked, holding her nose. The mice and Charley also held their noses.

"It smells like dirty gym socks and rotten eggs!" Coco groaned, "I know that can't be the pie."

"It isn't." Throttle said with a serious determined look on his face. He got up followed by Vinnie and Modo, "It's..."

"Limburger!" All three mice said, grabbing the figure in a large trench coat and hat. They pulled them off.

"Greetings, my dear friends, I..."

"Can it, Reekfish!" Throttle said, cutting him off.

"Yeah, last I heard, you weren't invited to this party." Modo said.

"So, why are you here?" Vinnie asked.

"My cousin has taken over my tower and Chicago will be sure to follow without your help." He replied.

"And why should we believe...?" Modo began.

Suddenly, people began running away in fear as a large Plutarkian destroyer hovered over the neighborhood. At the helm were the Pulverizer and Billie Monnie. From a speaker came a voice:

"Citizens, you have twenty-four hours to hand over all this land to me or my associates will level this place! Your choice." Blaine said.

"Oh, mama! Our problems just got a whole lot bigger!" Modo groaned.


	10. Chapter 10

Gonna Rock and Ride All Night- Chapter 10

"Get everyone to safety, Charley-girl."Throttle told her.

"Hey, what's going on? What is that thing? Who are those guys? Terrorists?" Coco asked, pointing to the airship.

"Aliens!" Cried one man, "We're being invaded! That's why the UFO's here, isn't it?" Other people murmured and stared at the giant intimidating airship.

"Don't be silly, Clancy. There's no such things as little green men from Mars." said a neighbor lady.

"Then how do you explain that?" He said, pointing to the ship, "They're aliens, I tell ya!"

"Calm down, everybody. There's nothing to be afraid of." Clarise said, gathering up the confused and frightened crowd.

"Not to worry, folks. We'll take down that souped up metal jalopy in no time." Vinnie bragged. Charley walked up to Vinnie and kissed his cheek.

"Save our tails, hotshot." She told him. Vinnie then blushed.

"Whooooo!" Throttle and Vinnie whopped. Modo was fanning himself with his hand. Throttle grinned. Then he got serious.

"Battle mode, Bros." Throttle told his two comrades. All three mice pressed the side button on their helmets. A transparent shield covered their faces.

"Y'all can hide out at my place." Mama Mabley told the crowd.

Charley and Clarise began leading the crowd to the old lady's apartment building. Clarise turned back to the mice.

"Modo, please be careful." She said, giving him a loving glance before running off.

The latter saw it and smiled. He then waved.

The mice popawheelie and rode off. They soon rode to an apartment building where their bikes rode up the side of the building. They rocketed off the roof. The bikes were soon airborne. Air gliders shot out of the sides and front of the bikes.

"We gotta get that crazed psycho and his crew as far from here as possible." Throttle told his two friends.

The three mice flew towards the airship. They were in front of it. All three mice activated speakers and began taunting the four baddies.

"Hey, Tin Man! You want us? Come and get us!" Throttle said.

"Unless of course, you're too chicken to face us." Modo chuckled.

"Is staring us down the best you can do?" Vinnie taunted, "Then quit wasting my time!"

"Those overgrown hamsters think they can challenge me?" Blaine frowned, banging his fist on his chair then grabbing it with his other hand after hurting it, "Ow!"

"This guy is as big a wuss as Limburger." The Pulverizer thought.

"The Biker Mice are in range." Billie Monnie told them viewing the radar scope on the console.

"Blast them out of the sky!" The Pulverizer said.

"I give the orders here, Pulverizer!" Blaine told him, then to Billie Monnie, "Blast them out of the sky!"

The Pulverizer frowned.

"With pleasure." She grinned, fiendishly.

"Bloodthirsty and ruthless. I like that in a woman!" The Pulverizer grinned at her.

Billie grinned back. Then she looked at the console.

"So long, biker bums!" She crowed, smacking the fire button on the console with her feathered hand.

...

And at Mama Mabley's place, the crowd watched the battle from windows.

"Watch yourselves, guys!" Charley said, out loud, but to herself, "Come back safe, Vinnie, ya adorable big lug."

"Modo..." Clarise thought, gazing out the window.

...

"Whoa! Missile at ten o'clock, bros!" Vinnie cried out.

"Ten o'clock? But it's only half past five." Modo said, looking at his watch.

"Duck and dodge, number five now!" Throttle cried out.

All three bikes turned down and to the side as the missile sailed past them. They saw it was headed for an occupied old brownstone building.

"We gotta take it out before it levels that building!" Throttle said.

"On it!" Modo cried out. He turned his bike in the direction the missile was headed. Modo was now following it.

"Lil' Darlin'! Clamp!" Modo called to his bike. A compartment opened releasing a rope from which was attached a metal clamp. It grabbed the missile around the middle. It then began dragging Modo and his bike.

"Modo!" Vinnie called out.

Vinnie flew after him followed by Throttle. Within minutes, both bikers caught up with their larger companion.

"Glad you bros could make it." Modo said.

"What? And let you have all the fun? Not a chance!" Vinnie replied.

"Yeah, well, this is the kinda fun I could really do without. " He frowned, glancing at the runaway missile.

"Well, you know what they say. Turnabout is fair play, brothers." Throttle said.

Vinnie and Modo glanced at each other confused.

"Remember, kiddies. When you find something, return it to it's rightful owner."

"Oh, right." Both mice replied, nodding and finally understanding.

"What are we waiting for?" All three asked.

Modo grabbed the missile and turned it around. He then let it go.

"Come on, you bad mamma jammas! Let's rock and ride!" Vinnie said. Then all three sang:

 _You thought you'd crash our party/But we're gonna drive you crazy/And rock the night away!_

 _We're gonna whip some tail/So ya better bail/ 'Cause we're gonna rock the night away!_

 _Ahhh, We're gonna Rock and Ride all night and each and every day! Ahhh! We're gonna Rock and Ride all night and each and every day!_

All three mice then flew after the missile.

...

"Uh-oh! We got a problem!" Billie cried out.

"What is it?" Blaine asked.

"The missile coming back and it's headed straight for us!"

"Quick! Activate the forcefield!" He said.

"There is no forcefield!" She cried out.

"What? Battle stations!" He cried out, "Battle stations!"

The missile struck the airship. The console caught on fire and began smoking.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" He asked the Pulverizer who put on a parachute preparing to jump out.

"Sorry, rookie but it's every alien for himself!" He then jumped out.

"It's been swell, Fisher, but I'm out of here." Billie said, flying out. Blaine grabbed onto her.

"Let go of me, you fool! You're too heavy! You're weighing me down!"

Blaine continued to hold onto her waist for dear life while she was frantically trying to push him off. But he held on tightly.

"Can't...hold..on!" She panted.

Suddenly, they were falling. They landed into a large open dumpster into a huge pile of trash.

"Good thing this trash broke our fall." Blaine said.

Billie's dangling legs stuck out of the trash.

"Imagine my joy." She murmured, sarcastically and glared at him.

Within minutes, more trashed was piled on top of them. A sanitation worker didn't see them and had picked up a metal garbage can and dumped the trash.

"Can this day get any worse?" Billie asked.

Then suddenly the dumpster closed shut. The garbage men got in their truck, picked up the dumpster and rode off.

"I had to ask."

...

Meanwhile, the mice landed on an adjoining roof.,

"Bros, grapplings away!" Throttle called out. Grappling hooks shot out of the backs of the bikes. They hooked on to the airship. Smoke from jet propelled boosters shot out. The mice rode off the roof and flew away from Clarise's neighborhood. They flew till they saw a huge river and a forest. They were now hovering over the river.

"Time to ditch this bird!" Modo said.

The mice pressed a button on their bikes' computer console. The grappling hooks released the airship.

"Thar she blows!" Vinnie said, doing a very poor imitation of Jack Sparrow.

They watched with relief it go into the water and sink to the bottom.

"'Glad that's over." Modo said.

Clarise, Charley, and the crowd followed the mice. And when they landed on the open shore, they were greeted with the loudest applause they had ever received.

"You guys were great!" Clarise said.

"That's my guys! All in a day's work." Charley beamed.

" You not only saved our neighborhood but our lives, too!"

People walked up to shake hands with them. Some of the people who rode motorcycles high-fived them.

"Loving the bikes! Race ya sometime." One biker told them.

"Sure thing." Vinnie said, "But right now: Let's party!"

Everyone walked back to the block party to see Lawrence Limburger clapping. Greasepit was sitting in a bulldozer. Another thug sat in a machine that had a wrecking ball.

"That was most heroic, my hairy friends. Now, that my nuisance of a cousin has been, as they say put out of commission, I can begin the renovation of this whole neighborhood block."

"Don't bet on it, Stinky!" Modo said, angrily.

The grin Limburger had quickly vanished as he saw cannons and guns shoot out of all sides of the mice's sweet rides.

"Yeah, you can't tear this place down. People live here. Families!" Clarise joined in.

"Oh, but I can. I own this neighborhood. Lock, stock, and barrel." He replied, holding out a paper. Clarise took it and read it. Her face went blank.

"What's wrong?" Modo asked her.

"He's got a petition from the mayor himself."

Everyone turned suspicious eyes toward the mayor.

"Now wait a minute. Limburger told me that the Mulberry Street neighborhood was rundown and vacant."

Everyone turned to look at Limburger.

"Preposterous! I would never say anything like that." Limburger lied.

"I believe your exact words were an urban eyesore." The mayor said.

"But after coming here today and seeing it for myself I can see it's far from that. It's brimming with life. I declare Mulberry Street a national landmark."

He then took the petition from Clarise and tore it in half. A loud applause from the crowd was deafening.

A heavyset brown skinned woman in shorts and a tank top suddenly stuck a microphone in Limburger's face.

"Mr. Limburger, did you deliberately lie to the Mayor so he'd write you out a petition to claim ownership of this property?"

"No, of course not. Miss-,"

"Tara Diddle. Chicago News."

Limburger paled when he realized he was now on TV . He had to watch what he said as a camera man was holding up a live tv camera on him.

"Oh, really? Well that's what it looked like to me." Coco said.

At this point, the Big Cheese was now sweating profusely as everyone stared at him. He kept rolling his finger around his collar.

"I think what Mr. Limburger is trying to say is that he realized he made a huge mistake in targeting Mulberry Street. And that seeing the errors of his ways, he's decided not to tear it down, but to donate money for a new library, isn't that right?" Clarise asked Limburger.

Limburger was about to tell her no till he saw Modo flashing his bionic cannon at him unseen by everyone else. Throttle lit up his Nuke Knuckles. Vinnie held up a lit flare.

"Oh, yes, yes, of course!" He said, quickly, "In fact, I shall go back to my office and get started on the paper work right away."

"Oh, there's no need. Sign it!"

Clarise handed him a white sheet of paper and a pen. It was a handwritten note of some kind.

"This petition states that you leave Mulberry Street alone permanently and never come back."

"Uh, well, I cant g-" he began, then he grew pale at hearing Modo crack his knuckles, " wait to see the new library built."

He then signed the paper with his own signature. Clarise held it up for all to see.

"And there you have it, folks. Earlier today, the people of Mulberry Street village were attacked by what appeared to be a UFO. Three heroic bikers saved them. Now top Industrialist Lawrence Limburger has now signed a petition for a new library for the whole neighborhood.' Tara Diddle said, in front of the camera, "Plus, the block party organized by Singing Sensation Clarise Redmond has been a huge success! Oh! Someone's getting ready to perform a song. Let's listen in."

Someone brought out a karaoke machine. Vinnie grabbed the microphone and began singing, then Throttle and Modo jumped in.

 _You thought you'd crash our party/ we're gonna whip some tail/and rock the night away_

 _We fought long and hard/Saved the day/and put the baddies away/now let's rock the night away_

 _Ahhh, we're gonna Rock and Ride all night/ And each and every day!_

 _Ahhh, we're gonna Rock and Ride all night/And each and every day!_


	11. Chapter 11

Trapped-Chapter 11

Next Morning...

Lawrence Limburger stared angrily at the tv screen. It was a re-airing of last night's block party at Mulberry Street.

"This is Tara Diddle coming to you from Mulberry Street. Here with me are the three heroic bikers and Pop Sensation Clarise Redmond. These bikers risked life and limb to save Mulberry Street from an attempted alien invasion as well as from being torn down by Industrialist Lawrence Limburger. So, guys how's it feel to be heroes?" The slightly obese newswoman asked the mice pointing a microphone in their faces. Luckily, they still had on their helmets.

"Great!" Vinnie crowed, "'Cause we're the baddest mamma jammas..."

"Vincent, if I may?" Throttle told Vinnie, holding up a hand. The younger mouse stopped mid-sentence.

"We just want to say that everyone is a hero no matter what. And always ride free, citizens!" He said.

"Inspiring words! And you?" She asked Modo.

The latter looked nervously at the camera.

"Modo, are you okay?" Clarise's asked, concerned.

"Don't worry, babe. Modo's just a little camera shy, that's all." Throttle explained to her.

"Sorry, I'm not too good with cameras." He murmured.

"There's nothing to be afraid of." She spoke, softly, putting her hand in his, "I'm here. We all are." Modo then smiled at her.

"Blast that infernal girl singer and those wretched moles!" Limburger fumed.

The Big Cheese spent his entire morning shredding one stack of paperwork after another using a crosscut shredder. Then dumping the contents into black trash bags. The governor and the mayor had announced that a thorough investigation into his bank records was under way. Which means they would find out that he never paid his taxes the whole three years he's lived on Earth. He knew he'd go to jail for tax evasion. Plus if the other Plutarkians ever found out he'd be a laughing stock. He'd never be able to show his face on Plutark again.

"I got away with it before till that wretched lady mechanic friend of those Biker Mice found out and reported me to the IRS." He thought.

Limburger then concocted a scheme to make it look like Charley murdered Limburger. The mice were able to clear her name.

"Annoying, sympathetic females. And that Redmond woman is just as bad."Limburger thought, angrily, "That woman has been nothing but a proverbial thorn in my side. And now I have to pay for her neighbors to have a new library!"

"If only she'd disappear. That'll show them all!' He fumed, banging his fist on his desk. It hit a button on a computer console. A vidscreen popped up showing the interior of the underground lab of Carbunkle. The latter was fiddling around. Limburger got up abruptly, went in the elevator, and went down.

"Carbunkle! What are you doing here?!" Limburger screamed as the frazzled doctor jumped to attention.

"Just...Oh, please, your Over Rotundness, let me have my old job back! Please!' He begged, on his knees and clasped hands.

"I thought you were working for Blaine. What happened?"

"That bloated little weasel double-crossed me!" He cried, opening up a suitcase full of counterfeit bills.

"He pulled the old hundred dollars bills scheme on you, did he?" Limburger laughed, "Reminds me of when we were little guppies. Okay, Carbunkle, you're rehired."

"Now I need you to create something that will rid me of those Biker Mice and that girl singer."

"Oh, thank you, your merciful Munster Cheesiness!" The latter replied, bowing and kissing his shoe.

...

"So, what's the verdict? How's my car?"

Clarise had her car, a white Honda Accord, towed to the Last Chance Garage. The mice spent an hour towing it and Charley just spent the last three hours examining it.

"Dirt in the fuel pump I cleaned it. It should last you at least six months. I would recommend replacing the fuel filter with a new one as quickly as possible." She replied, "Try it out."

Clarise got in, put the key in the ignition, and started it. It worked like new!

"Oh, thank you, Charley! I'm so relieved! I can go back using my own car instead of Coco's." Clarise said, "Can you tell me where I can find a fuel pump?"

"I know different suppliers. I'll get you a list." Charley replied.

"Thank you."

"By the way, how is Coco ?" Modo asked.

"Oh, she moved back home. She decided she feels safer now that we have three guardian angels protecting us." She replied, beaming at the mice, then looking at Throttle, "She asked about you."

A faint flush appeared in his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck. Vinnie and Modo tittered. Throttle couldn't deny the woman was pretty. Sharp-tongued and outspoken but he found that attractive. Sure, she was a little flashy and wore more makeup than Carbine. He sometimes wondered why Carbine didn't dress up more. She grew up in a military family. It was in her blood from the moment she could hold a blaster. Girly clothes didn't appeal to her. She was military through and through.

"Appreciate the gesture, but this mouse is already spoken for. Speaking of which..." The vidscreen on his bike came up, "She's on the line. Excuse me, but this call is private."

The latter got on and rode outside.

...

After not hearing from them for weeks, the general herself decided to check up on the Biker Mice's progress. She called on the mini vidcom installed on Throttle's bike. Her face showed up on the screen bright and clear.

"Hey, beautiful! Long time no see!" He teased, glad to see the pretty raven-haired, grey furred Martian Mouse.

"Afraid this isn't a social call, commander. Have you guys been able to capture Limburger so he can stand trial on Mars?" She replied.

"Don't call me that. It's just Throttle, okay?" He replied, annoyed.

Throttle couldn't forget how their own military sold them out to the Fish Heads resulting in the destruction of their cities and towns. The military took bribes that their government got from the Plutarkians after they sold their whole planet to them. He wanted nothing to do with the Martian army after that. Neither did Modo and Vinnie.

"Sorry." Carbine replied, noticing his anger, "I'm been in business mode all day. Plus this war has affected us all."

"Tell me about it." He murmured, then brightened up, "So, when are you coming back to Earth? I thought maybe we could, ya know, take a nice quiet ride through the countryside and have a picnic. Just the two of us. Like we used to do on Mars."

"Sounds great!" She exclaimed.

Then Throttle heard and saw a soldier come in.

'What are you doing here?" He heard her tell the officer, "I gave strict orders I was not to be disturbed."

"Sorry, but Coloniel Barton needs this paperwork today. He sent me to give it to you."

He heard the pile of papers drop on her desk. The officer walk out. Her sigh. He already knew what was coming next. It wasn't the first time.

"Carbine? Talk to me, babe. When am I gonna see you again?"

" I really don't have time now. Ever since, I became the leader of the Freedom Fighters, I got all these responsibilities. Between protecting and overseeing the Garden Of Hope plus training new recruits, I barely have time for anything. I just got a little bit of a breather and decided to call you now this."

"Yeah." He said, disappointed.

He remembered the block party from the other night. He and his bros had the best time of their lives. Throttle liked that for the first time he could forget all his responsibilities and the war. Just let loose and unwind. All Carbine could talk about was the war on Mars against the Plutarkians. Lately, since she took over as leader of the Freedom Fighters, she was all about the business of saving Mars and preserving its plant life. Nothing else seemed to matter including their relationship.

"I'm sorry, Throttle." She replied, "I'm just so busy now."

"Ya know this is the first time we've seen each other in months." He quietly replied.

"I know. I just want you guys to defeat Limburger and get back home safe to us all." She said.

"That's our whole plan, babe. So, miss me a lot?" He teased.

"Of course I do! But you know I'm a little tied up right now."

"Can't you sneak away so we could spend some time together?"

"I wish I could, but you know I can't. Mars needs me."

"My bros and I gotta a big job taking out the Big Cheese but we make time to have fun."

"Well, that's you. I don't have that luxury."

" Look, babe, let's stop playing with each other. Either you want our relationship to work or you don't. Which is it?" He asked.

Carbine started to become angry.

"You know what? I don't got time for this! I have paperwork I need to complete. Plus I got a million other things to do. Call me when you finally get Limburger."

The screen went black.

"I'm guessing that didn't go too well."

Throttle looked behind him to see Modo and Vinnie behind him. Charley and Clarise stood near them.

"I always said Carbine was a skank. Why you follow her around like a puppy I'll never know." Vinnie said, "I mean the woman carries a whip for Mars' sake!"

"Lay Off!" Throttle snapped, "I'm gonna go get me some air."

He put on his helmet and rode away before anyone said anything else.

"What?" Vinnie asked, innocently as six pairs of eyes glared at him.

"Way to go, genius." Charley said. Vinnie Van Wham stepped into it big time.

...

Throttle rode to a nearby park. Being six p.m., the place was deserted. The tan mouse got off his bike and walked over to a wooden bridge overlooking a little lake. White mallard ducks swam on the calm still waters. He leaned his arms on the railing and looked out.

"Well, hey, stranger."

He turned around to see Coco approach him. Her hair was in a ponytail. She wore white and light green hi-tops, white shorts, and green tank top. Off her shoulder was a tan purse. Throttle thought she looked quite pretty.

"Coco? Didn't expect to find you here." He said.

"Oh, I used to come here when I was little. My mom used to bring me and my sister. We would feed the ducks pieces of bread."

"Used to?"

"She died many years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"She was very sick. I still think about her sometimes and get sad. When that happens, I come here and feed the ducks like we used to."

She then opened her purse to take out a Ziploc bag containing torn up pieces of bread. She reached into the bag pulling out a handful. She tossed it out over the bridge on to the lake. Within minutes, a whole flock of ducks converged on the bread. Throttle watched in amusement.

"Wanna try it?"She asked, holding out the bag. He reached in and threw out a handful of bread. The flock followed by more birds ate it up in seconds.

"Ya know I never pictured you as someone who'd come to a park just to feed ducks." He said.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, honey." She replied, smiling, then turned to look at him, "And I know you didn't just come here to look at the ducks. You had a fight with your girlfriend, didn't you?"

Throttle turned to look at her.

"It ain't that hard to figure out. When I broke up with my ex-boyfriend, I cried and came here. I always felt at peace here. I was able to move on and start over."

" It's like...she doesn't have time for us anymore." He replied, looking down at the ducks happily drinking water from the lake.

Coco glanced at him sympathetically.

"She's a fool." She thought to herself, "Now if he was my man..."

Then she looked out onto the water. As flirtatious as she was, she never was the type to steal another woman's man. She wouldn't have wanted it done to her. No. Whatever issues Throttle had with his girl, they had to work it out themselves. She wouldn't get in the middle of it. The bag was getting empty as they each took turns throwing handfuls of bread into the lake watching the ducks eat it up.

Coco reached into the bag. Throttle reached at the same time she did. Their hands touched. It ignited a spark that went up each of their spines. Throttle glanced into her eyes. They were beautiful. That was all it took as Throttle leaned over as did Coco. Soon they were caught in a liplock. Her arms went around his neck. She felt his strong arms go around her pressing her to his muscular manly chest. She moaned and happily sighed as his large hands rubbed her back and shoulders.

"Wait! What am I doing?" Coco asked, pulling away from him.

Throttle stared at her. But held her.

"Don't tell me you didn't like that kiss." He said, softly.

"You already got a woman. You ain't free."

Throttle let go of her as guilt came over him.

"Coco, I'm so sorry. It never should've happened. I..."

"Look, let's just forget the whole thing ever happened alright?"

"Yeah, sure." He said, looking down.

But he never would. For that small moment in time, Throttle felt like he was back on Mars with Carbine before the war. The carefree happy days he knew he would never see again till Mars was free of the Plutarkians.

...

Clarise was driving to Limburger Tower. She had been invited there by the Big Cheese himself. He had already invited the Mayor of Chicago there to witness him signing over his deed to Mulberry Street to over to her.

After she left the Last Chance Garage, she got a call on her cell phone from Limburger himself. He told her he was sorry for all the trouble he put her through. He asked to meet with her to discuss final plans for the new library.

She never told her friends where she was going. She parked her car outside Limburger Plaza and walked up to the door.

Lawrence Limburger sat at his desk. There was an alarm. He saw on the surveillance camera Clarise Redmond enter the building.

"Right on time." Limburger chuckled, then pressing a button on his console, "Carbunkle!"

"Yes, Your Overripe Cheesiness?" The twisted ugly doctor's face appeared on screen.

"Our subject has arrived. Everything ready?"

"Yes, of course. By the time she leaves, she'll be nothing more than a smudge." He cackled.

"Excellent." Limburger grinned.

...

Modo and Vinnie were about to ride down the street when they were joined by Throttle.

"You okay, bro?" Modo asked.

"Fine."

"Hey if we hurry we can catch the last of the Nubs game." Vinnie said. That was his way of an apology. Throttle gave his friend a grin.

"Hey, what's this?" Vinnie said, picking up a sky blue head scarf, "Doesn't look like it belongs to Charley-girl."

Modo took it from him and smelled it.

"It doesn't. I recognize the perfume. It's Clarise's scarf."

"Looks like tire tracks leading to Stink Fish's tower." Throttle said, looking at the street.

...

"Hello? Mr. Limburger? I came. Where are you?" She asked, looking around.

She was in a darkened room with very little light. A large figure in a purple tux stood in a doorway.

"Sorry, doll, but Mistah Limburger ain't in." The figure was Greasepit.

Suddenly, a large hand clamped over her mouth as more hands grabbed her arms. Carbunkle stepped out as the light went on. Limburger then walked into the room.

"You've caused me no end of trouble. Now you die!" Limburger told her.

Clarise was squirming and tried to scream but couldn't. Her eyes went wide with fear as Carbunkle injected her arm with a needle.

All she saw before losing consciousness and her head drooping on to her chest was Limburger standing over her.


	12. Chapter 12

A Shocking Surprise- chapter 12

"Why would she go to Cheese Breath? If he hurts her..." Modo began.

"We got her back before we can do it again." Throttle told him.

"Stink Central comin' up!" Vinnie announced.

Limburger Plaza stood in front of the mice as intimidating as a giant castle containing a fire breathing dragon. The three bikes rode up to the building and scaled it. Soon they rode up the side of the building. Within minutes, they crashed into Limburger's office.

"Ah, Biker Mice. Welcome." Limburger said.

"Shut it, Rot Fish!" Throttle shouted, "Let Clarise Redmond go!"

"And we mean now!" Modo said.

"Before I start leveling this place!" Vinnie said.

"Of course I will. Carbunkle!" He called out.

The deranged doc in question appeared out of an underground elevator next to him was a giant purple vat.

"Yes, Your Over Rotundness?" He asked.

"Our guests want to see Ms. Redmond."

"Here she is." Carbunkle said, pointing to the vat, "Or what's left of her."

The faces of the mice became pale and their jaws dropped as it suddenly registered to them what he just said. They slowly walked to the vat devastated.

"Noooo...You couldn't have...she couldn't..." Modo leaped and stared into the vat of misty liquid. He couldn't see anything. He was in a daze. That sweet, sweet woman! She didn't deserve this.

Throttle felt bad and looked down. So did Vinnie.

Modo glanced at the two villains. Limburger and Carbunkle laughed fiendishly at the larger mouse's distress. They took pleasure from his pain. Limburger had thrown back his head. Suddenly, two large fists flew through the air striking both villains full in the face knocking them both down. Limburger put his hand to his mouth and felt blood. Carbunkle spat out broken teeth and blood. The grins they had before were replaced with real fear as they saw the seven-foot tall Martian Mouse approach them with a single eye glowing as red as fire and clenched fists.

Modo was as gentle as a little kitten till you made him mad. Once that happened, you've reached the point of no return. He had the most explosive temper anyone had ever seen. His rage was uncontrollable. Vinnie knew enough not to get on his bad side.

"N-Now, dear boy. We can talk about this." Limburger pleaded, fearfully, at seeing how mad he was.

"Talk to my fist!" He shouted, striking him again. And again. And again. Blood poured out of his mouth.

"Bro! Bro!" Throttle said, putting a hand on Modo's shoulder, "Quit it! You'll kill him!"

"This scum deserves to die after what he did to Clarise!" He thundered, glaring at the terror stricken alien he held by the collar.

"I know but she wouldn't want you to do this. You're not a murderer."

"Bros! Look!" Vinnie said, pointing at the vat.

A small figure climbed out of the vat and fell to it's knees. It was soaking wet. It stretched out it's hand.

"Modo..." It called.

"Clarise?" Modo dropped Limburger and ran to the tiny figure. She was bent over. Modo knelt by her.

When she looked up, everyone looked shocked. There staring back at them wasn't a human female but a Martian Mouse! It was indeed Clarise. Except with pale grey fur, mouse ears, red antennas, and a tail. The only things that remained the same were the light brown eyes and wavy hair.

"I'm right here, darlin." Modo said, softly taking her in his arms.

"Carbunkle, what is this? The concoction was supposed to kill her." Limburger said, looking at Carbunkle.

"I'm just as confused as you, Your String Cheesiness."

"W-what's happened to me?" Clarise asked looking down at herself. She was surprised to see that her hands and arms were furry.

"Don't worry, Clarise. We'll find a way to get you back to normal." Modo told her.

"Oh, I'm afraid the only thing you moldy mice will be doing is dying." Limburger said.

Within minutes, the Biker Mice and Clarise were surrounded by the Big Cheese's Goon Squad.

"You know we really would love to stay and chat but we gotta blow!" Vinnie said, throwing a lit flare at a group of goons sending them and their dune buggies flying through the air.

"Nothing would please me more than a knocked down, dragged out fight!" Throttle said, activating his Nuke Knuckles and socking two goons in the face.

"An old-fashioned rumble! Now that's my kind of action!" Modo said, then to Clarise, "Get behind me, darlin. This is gonna get ugly."

He fired the laser cannon on his bionic arm hitting the tires of a dune buggy ejecting it's driver out. Modo then slugged him.

"Can no one rid me of those hideous hamsters?" Limburger cried out.

"I got em, boss!" Greasepit said, running over carrying a bazooka. He tripped it went off. The missile was headed for the mice and Clarise.

"NOOOO!" She screeched, with an outstretched hand. It began glowing a neon green color. Within minutes, the missile stopped within inches of them and was suspended in mid-air. The mice were surprised.

"Clarise, how did you do that?" Modo asked her.

"I...I don't know. I really don't know." She replied, shocked, staring at her hand.

"I wonder..." She asked herself, she then looked at the missile, "Go back!"

The missile turned around and flew towards Greasepit. The oil ladened muscle bound ape took off running.

"Feets don't fail me now! Yeow!" He cried, as the blast sent him through the air into Limburger and Carbunkle knocking them both to the ground.

"Gee, thanks for breaking my fall, boss." He said.

He had landed on his employer who was far from happy. Limburger was laying on top of Carbunkle. His shoe in his face.

'Get off me, you ignoramus!" Limburger told him.

Greasepit got off Limburger while the latter got off Carbunkle.

Suddenly a blaster was pointed in his face. All three villains looked up to see Throttle aiming a blaster at them.

"End of the line for you, Stinky!" Throttle said.

"Yeah, we're taking you back to Mars!" Vinnie said.

"To stand trial for crimes against Mars and Earth!" Modo said.

Soon, more of Limburger's Goon Squad rode into the room firing at the mice.

All three mice whistled. Their bikes came riding towards them. They got on them. Modo helped Clarise onto his bike.

"Chicken Little said the sky is failing so let's get haulin." Throttle said.

The three bikers rode out and away from Limburger Tower.

"Get them!" Limburger shouted to the remaining goon squad. They then pursued the mice.

"Well, we didn't get a chance to get the Big Cheese." Throttle said, disappointed.

"Instead of the Cheese Ball, we got sleazeballs." Vinnie said, looking back. Throttle, Modo, and Clarise also looked.

"If I just..." She said, eyes closed and hand extended. It began again to illuminate with that strange green glow. The goons were suddenly blown back by a strong wind. Clarise suddenly felt weak and shook her head to clear it.

"You okay, sweetie?" Modo asked her.

"Just a little tired. I think I need to go home."

"Is that such a good idea?" Throttle asked her.

"Why?"

"Don't you think your sister is going to be a little shocked to see you like this?"

"Crowds of people don't exactly welcome us with open arms." Modo said, "If they saw us, they scream and run away."

"Speak for yourself." Vinnie said, flexing his muscles.

"Well, this is going to take some getting used to but Coco's my sister. She loves me. It'll be alright."

The mice weren't too sure given Coco's outburst the first time they met her.

...

Clarise rode up in her car to an old brick house followed by the mice. There was still a light on in the dining room.

"She's up. Oh, joy." She groaned. This was going to be tough. But Clarise tightened her jaw and held her head up. She's never been a coward. She had to be tough when she was living in the streets. She was certainly not going to turn tail and run now.

"Uh, it would probably be better if I went in alone." She told the mice.

"You sure you're gonna be okay?" Modo asked.

"I'll be fine. Go home, guys and thanks." She told them.

"Good luck, sweetheart." Vinnie said, with a reassuring smile. They gave her one last look before riding off.

"That you, Reecy?" Said a voice.

"Uh, yeah. Just got the car back. Works like new." She replied, in a light voice.

She tried to sneak in on tippy toes to the dining room. When the light suddenly flickered on.

Coco,clad in a teddy gown and thin robe, walked up to her sister who hid in the shadow of the doorway.

"That's great. You won't hafta keep borrowing mine. Hey, you okay?"

"S-sure. Why you say that?"

"Why are you staying out of the light in the kitchen?"

"There's something I have to show you. Don't freak out, okay?"

"You came back kinda late. You didn't spend the night at the big guy's crib, did you?" Coco asked, grinning.

"No."

"You got a hickey. I always said you gotta be careful of them quiet guys. They as horny as the loud ones." She chuckled.

'Of course not! Get serious!"

"Then what?"

Clarise stepped into the bright lights of the kitchen.

"What's with the costume! Halloween isn't for four months."

"This isn't a costume. I'm a Martian Mouse."

"A what?"

"An alien from Planet Mars.

"C'mon, Clarise, quit horsing around."

Coco touched her sister's shoulder and saw a mouse's tail attached to her. She touched it.

"Hey, it feels real!"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. It is real."

Coco's face turned white. She dropped the tail and picked up a broom.

"Aaaaaaah! Keep away from me!" She screamed, swinging the broom at her.

"Coco, it's me. Clarise. In this body." She tried to explain while ducking and dodging her swings.

"Cocopuff, stop!" Clarise shouted.

The latter stopped immediately staring at her like she'd seen a ghost. She slowly put down the broom.

"Clarise used to call me that when she was five." Coco approached her sister, "It really is you!"

The two sisters hugged each other. Then Coco pulled back to look at her.

"How did this...Who turned you into this thing? The guys gotta know."

"Limburger. And the guys already know."

"That fat, bloated bucket of lard! He ain't getting away with this!" Coco fumed, pacing back and forth.

"He wont. The guys have been fighting him for three years. He destroyed the plant life on their planet and now he's got Earth in his sights."

"Their planet? Are you saying they're aliens, too?"

"Yes. They're from Mars."

Coco drew back against the wall. She was hung over.

"They're not human? They're..."

"Martian Mice. Yes."Clarise replied.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" She groaned.

"Why, what's wrong?'

"Throttle's an alien! An alien mouse! I kissed that mouse!" She shrieked.

"A little peck on the cheek? It's nothing."

"It was more than that. Last night!"

Her sister gasped. Jaw dropped.

"Are you saying you and Throttle...did the horizontal polka?"

"It didn't go that far. Thank God!"

"C'mon, spill. What happened?" Clarise asked, grinning.

Coco turned to her sister.

"Okay, fine. We met at the park and fed the ducks. One thing lead to another and we just broke it off. Happy?"

"Very." She teased, then more serious, "But don't be scared. They're just like us when you forget the fur, tails, and ears and Modo's the sweetest guy I ever met."

"You kissed him? Before you became..."

"Of course I did. I love him."

"But they're aliens! From outer space! Remember the Twilight Zone episode, "To Serve Man?"

"Oh, stop it! They don't eat people! They're as much people as we are." Clarise said.

"Sorry, but the idea that I just swapped spit with an alien kinda left this bad taste in my mouth."

"Give them a chance. They're great guys. And they did save our neighborhood from Limburger."

"True that. Okay, okay. I promise I'll cut them some slack."

"Thanks, sis. That means a lot to me."

"Hey, what're sisters for?"


	13. Chapter 13

Old Friends -Chapter 13

"Vinnie The Great takes the lead, scores the winning goal, the crowd goes wild, the women swoon! All inspiring or what?" The proud mouse asked who he imagined to be his adoring public.

"To who? You and your ego?" Charley asked, with a note of sarcasm.

Modo and Throttle laughed.

They were at Quigley Field playing a friendly game of soccer. Charley sat on her bike while Clarise and Coco sat in folding chairs watching them.

"She got you good with that one, Romeo." Throttle teased.

"Funny." The younger mouse muttered.

Clarise giggled.

Coco stayed quiet and gave a little smile. She was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that aliens really did exist. Here was living proof. Beings from another planet: three alien mice from Mars dressed like bikers riding on motorcycles playing sports. It was as normal as watching human beings play. What was unbelievable was that their friend Charley was the only other human who knew about them besides her yet she teased and joked with them like they were old friends.

She noticed her sister also laughed and talked with them, too before Limburger turned her into a mouse and now afterwards. Clarise glanced more than once at Modo. He also looked at her with warmth and much love and Coco had to admit she'd never seen Clarise happier. She remembered back when she first met them. They behaved themselves at her house when they first brought home her sister after saving her from Limburger.

"Perfect gentlemen." She thought.

Far from the man-eating aliens she saw in movies and on TV. It was as normal as having family or friends visiting. She still couldn't believe she actually flirted with one of them. They actually kissed! She shuddered as she thought about it.

"I mean he's not even human. He's a mouse for God's sake! But still..." She thought.

The kiss was super intense. For a mouse, Throttle had the softest lips of any guy she'd ever met. Plus, his arms! Big and muscular. Coco remembered how he held her when he and his pals first rescued her and her sister from Limburger. She was terrified but his voice had such an effect on her that it calmed her down immediately. He had the sexiest voice she'd ever heard. Smooth and velvety. Then at the park when they were making out. Then she shook her head. It wasn't good to be thinking this. They both were too different. Besides, Clarise told her he had a girlfriend.

It was five thirty in the evening. The mice were playing their own version of soccer. Instead of running after the ball, they rode on their bikes. Vinnie was getting the ball and he was suddenly pursued by Throttle.

Unfortunately, Modo was headed in the opposite direction and was also reaching for the ball.

"Guys! Watch out!" Charley cried out. Clarise gasped.

Both bikers crashed into each other. Throttle stopped in time. Thankfully, no one was hurt.

"You big dummy! Why didn't you watch where you're going?" Vinnie shouted, angrily.

"Me?! Why didn't you?" Modo shouted back.

"Please don't fight." Clarise said, running up to them followed by Charley and Coco.

Both mice stopped arguing immediately. Their anger vanished.

"I''m sorry, Clarise." Vinnie said, then to Modo, "Sorry, Modo. No hard feelings?"

"Never was. Sorry, bro." The two mice playfully punched each other's shoulder then Modo caught him in a headlock. Soon they were wrestling.

"Not that that's settled. What say we get something to eat." She said, "Any ideas?"

"Hey, how about pizza? We can get ourselves a large with extra cheese and..." Coco began.

"Cheese? Ughhh!" All three mice groaned.

 _"You guys don't like pizza?" She asked, puzzled then glanced at her sister who then glanced at Charley._

 _" They really hate cheese." She explained._

 _"But you're mice." Coco said, disbelieving, then seeing their faces, "Okay, then. Burgers?"_

 _"I know! How about Chinese? I know this great place we can go. I can make reservations and..." Clarise began, whipping out her cell phone._

 _"Uh, Sis. You're forgetting something." Coco told her, pointing._

 _Clarise looked down at herself and sighed. She forgot she was still a Martian Mouse._

 _"Guess there's not much I can do like this." She replied, frowning and shutting off her phone then looking down._

 _"Don't give up hope." Charley told her, "We'll find some way to help you."_

 _"Charley-ma'am's right. Our friend Stoker'll be here in a few hours." Modo said, "He's good with science and tooling with computers. If anybody can fix this, he can."_

 _"In the meantime, what are we gonna do about dinner?" Coco asked._

 _"I was thinking of getting root beers and a couple of dogs." Vinnie said._

 _"Dogs?" Coco looked at her sister._

 _"They love hot dogs." She explained._

 _"Chili dogs and fries then. And I promise we nix the cheese sauce."_

 _"I'd rather we forget the cheese sauce." Modo said, then looking at Coco, "With all due respect, Miss Coco, ma'am."_

 _"It's okay."_

 _Vinnie whipped his tail around Charley's waist gently placing her behind him on his bike. Modo grabbed Clarise with his tail and placed her behind him as well._

 _"You ain't gonna get me on one of those." Coco said, glancing nervously at the motorcycles._

 _"It'll be okay. Here, take my hand." Throttle smiled, holding out his hand._

Coco looked uncertain as to whether she should get on or not, but she placed her hand into his. A red flush showed up in her cheeks. Throttle looked away as the same red blush showed up in his face.

She climbed on. He handed her a helmet to put on. She put it on and got on. Throttle's face got even redder as her large breasts pressed against his back.

"Put your arms around my waist and hold on." He told her, as she pressed her hands around his waist.

"Now, sing it, brothers and sisters! Let's Rock..." He began.

"...And Ride!" Everyone concluded, as they rode down the road.

...

Meanwhile at Limburger Plaza, The Big Cheese was in a frenzy. He received a summons to appear in court. The noose around his fat neck was getting tighter.

"Those fools will put me in jail for not paying my taxes! What am I to do?" He moaned, as he sat in his chair, a frozen icepack against his bloody jaw.

"If I might make a suggestion, Your Over Rotundness. You need a lawyer." Carbunkle mumbled, face bandaged up.

Carbunkle had his whole face bandaged up while Limburger had wires in his jaw to hold it together.

"An Earth lawyer can't get me out of this situation, but a Plutarkian lawyer can." He said, a fiendish smile crossed his face.

"You don't mean..."

"I sure do! Activate the portal! Bring me Perry Provolone!"

Limburger had hired him before to help him get the Biker Mice's bikes impounded on a bogus charge. Provolone was successful till he accidentally activated a nuclear reactor. It was about to wipe out the entire city of Chicago. People in a panic packed their personal belongings and tried to flee. Charley convinced the mayor to drop the charges against the mice. He ordered Limburger to hand over the bikes. Charley built iron suits for the mice to protect them from the radiation from the reactor. They were able to shut it down and save the city.

Within twenty minutes, Carbunkle teleported the lawyer in question. He was much thinner than Limburger. He wore a pinstriped suit, brown leather shoes, and his hands always rested on a cane with a silver, round handle. He wore a human male mask that had curly hair with a bald spot in the middle.

"Hello, Limburger." He said.

"Counselor Provolone. I really need your help."

"I don't work cheap as you well know. It going to be quite costly." He replied.

"I'll pay anything as long as you get me off."

"Even Limburger Plaza?" He asked.

"Yes!"

"What do you need done?"

...

"Honestly, I don't know how you guys can sleep with all this fur on you?" Clarise asked.

They had just stopped for dogs and root beers. Then headed back to Quigley Field.

"You get used to it. Fur comes in handy during winter." Modo replied, " 'Course even with that we still gotta put on plenty of layers."

"Is there a lot of snow where you guys come from?" Coco asked.

"There used to be." Throttle replied, "But after the Plutarkians dug up our planet, they hasn't even been any rain."

"Those are the bad aliens you guys are fighting, right?"

"Yep."

"And we're gonna fry their fins!" Vinnie said.

"What I don't understand is how come no one else knows about this invasion? Shouldn't we warn the President or something?" Coco asked.

"Oh, right. Like anyone's really gonna believe the Earth's being invaded by alien fish." Clarise told her sister.

"You could show him what Limburger did to you then he'd believe us." Coco reasoned.

"Even if she did that, your government doesn't have the latest technology capable of stopping Limburger or the Fish Heads." Throttle said.

"Then who does?"

"Me and my bros are the last line of defense against the Fish Heads." Throttle explained.

"You mudpuppies ain't the only ones." Said a voice.

Everyone turned to see two riders on riding on motorcycles ride up to them. One of them dressed in a black biker suit riding a black bike spoke first. The other rider rode a pale beige bike and green army outfit. The rider wore a helmet.

"Stoker!" Throttle grinned, at the Biker in black, grabbing his hand in an in the air handshake, "When you blow into town?"

"Just now." He replied, removing his helmet, "Came as quickly as I could once I got your message."

Coco saw he also was a Martian Mouse. He looked older than the other mice. He was thin but still physically fit. He had brown fur and mischievous brown eyes. His hair was also tied in back.

"I don't believe we've met." He asked, on taking the hand of the pretty female Martian Mouse sitting near Modo.

"This is Clarise. Clarise, Stoker. He was the commander of our unit back on Mars. Taught us everything we know."

"Pleased to meet you." She shook hands with Stoker.

"So, why'd you rookies take me away from my work?" He asked, then looking at Clarise, "Not that I'm complaining."

"That deranged doc Carbunkle turned her into a Martian Mouse. Can you help her?" Throttle asked.

"Don't know why you'd want to change back such a lovely creature." He replied, gazing at her admiringly, "No offense, my dear. I'm sure you're just as beautiful as a human."

"She is." Said Coco.

"Sorry. Stoker, Coco. Coco, Stoker." Throttle said, introducing them.

"Charmed." He replied, shaking her hand.

"You really think I'm lovely?" Clarise asked.

"A goddess."

"Thank you." She replied, blushing.

"Oh, I also brought a friend." He told the mice pointing at the other biker.

The latter removed their helmet to reveal a female Martian Mouse. She was now looking in Throttle's direction trying to force a smile.

"Hey, Mighty Mouse." She finally said.

Coco saw the huge smile form on his face and it didn't take her long to figure out this was...

"Carbine!" The latter cried out, engulfing her in a big bear hug.

"Hey, it ain't my problem." She thought, looking away, "I mean it's not like we got anything going on. I ain't involved with him."

Clarise gave her sister a sympathetic glance.

Coco had never met Carbine before but she instantly began to feel a slight dislike to her. She knew it was wrong to feel this way, but she felt like she took Throttle for granted. So did everyone else. He was a great guy. So giving. So understanding and considerate of others' feelings. It no wonder she began to fall hard for him.

"Like I said, not my problem." Coco told herself.

Then why did it bother her so much?


	14. Chapter 14

Framed! - Chapter 14

"So, you decided to play hooky and come to Earth after all." Throttle teased Carbine. He then cupped her chin under his hand.

"Well...in a way."She smiled back, then looked down.

"Awww, gets you right here " Clarise said, looking at her sister and putting her fist to her heart.

"Gets me right here." Coco replied, turning away and putting her forefinger down her tongue pretending to throw up. Clarise fought a smile.

Then pointing at her sister and glancing at the two lovers, Coco said, "Uh, hello? Situation here? Y'all can suck face or whatever later."

Vinnie's jaw dropped. Modo's eye widened with shock. Charley gasped. Clarise stared at her sister. She knew she could be blunt and outspoken at times but this was too much.

"Coco!" Clarise exclaimed.

She turned to her.

"Hello? How are you going to make a living looking like this?" She replied.

Throttle's face had turned red. Carbine broke away from him to face Coco.

"We're all well aware of how serious this is." Carbine replied, a little annoyed.

"Are you? I don't think you do. Your sister wasn't turned into a mouse by some psycho mad scientist!" Coco said, staring Carbine squarely in the face, "What you gonna do about it?"

The latter calmly stared back. Carbine didn't know who this woman was but she didn't like her attitude. And she wasn't about to back down either.

"Look, I know you're angry..." She began, attempting to be polite.

"Lady, angry doesn't even begin to cover it!"

"Tough." She replied, hands on her hips.

"B-, what'd you just say?!" Coco questioned, "And you better back the h- up off me!"

"Excuse me? What did YOU just call me?!" She questioned. She decided that no painted up Earth hussy was going to push her around.

At this point, both women were now glaring at each other. Throttle stepped in to separate them.

"Whoa! Chill the hostility, ladies! This is getting us no where." He said, pulling Carbine back. Coco walked away from them glaring at Carbine the whole time.

"I'm taking a walk." She announced.

"You okay, Miss Coco ma'am?" Modo asked her.

"I have a headache. Ow." She lied, faking and walking away.

"Coco..." Clarise began.

"I'll be back later." She barked, over her shoulder as she walked away.

Throttle watched her go. A twinge of guilt swept through him. He didn't know why. They weren't together. Still, he knew she was upset. He didn't like seeing anyone hurt.

"What is that woman's problem?" Carbine wondered, out loud.

"Just worried about her sister." He replied, trying to smooth it over.

"She'll be okay. Is there anyway you guys can change me back?" Clarise replied, covering for her sister's abrupt exit.

"It isn't that simple. We don't even know what kind of chemicals were used on you."Carbine replied.

"She's right." Stoker said, "If I could just get a sample, I can make an analysis and get a profile. Then I'll be able to make an antidote."

"I still have the clothes I wore when he put me in that vat. They're at home." Clarise said.

"We're gonna need that and some of your DNA." Stoker said, taking a small kit and picking a small loose long hair from her fur, "Hopefully the clothes have some residue from the vat I can use."

...

Coco walked down the street and looked around. The place was run down and there were dilapidated buildings everywhere.

"Wow. This place looks deserted. Maybe I shoulda stayed at the Scoreboard." She thought.

But then she'd have to watch Throttle moon over Carbine. Maybe even see them kissing. Not a pleasant thought considering that just the other day they were making out at a park. Coco couldn't forget Throttle's sweet kisses and gentle caresses. He had the gentlest hands of any guy she'd ever met. She could still feel them rubbing her back. Now here he was hugging his current girlfriend.

'Why'd she have to come now?" She thought, "Why now?"

"And why am I letting it stress me out? We're not together. Never were. D-! why'd he hafta be so hot?! "

She swore. That's exactly how her last boyfriend was.

Tyrone was fine and hot though not as muscular. After a year of dating, they decided to move in together. The biggest mistake of her life. The guy turned out to be a cheater. It was his birthday. She was at her shop and decided to come home early. She planned to take him out to dinner at his favorite restaurant. She snuck in the door planning to surprise him. She walked right to their bedroom and got the shock of her life. There he was in bed with her so called best friend. She went ballistic. After trashing the place, kicking the other woman's butt, and throwing them both out of her house, she dissolved into tears.

Clarise comforted her sister and was there for her throughout the whole messy breakup. Holding her while she cried. Clarise was the one that talked about going to the park to feed the ducks. Of course, Coco thought she was nuts till she reminded her that's the last place they went with their mother before she had her stroke. Watching and feeding the ducks somehow helped her to heal. It helped both sisters connect back to their mom. It was like she was back with them. Coco was able to move on with her life. She enrolled into cosmetology school earning a bachelor degree then her license to be a stylist. Then opened up her own shop. She decided no man was gonna support or hurt her ever again.

Now here she was attracted to a guy from another planet. A guy that no matter how she looked at it was unavailable. And she wondered why she found him so appealing. He wasn't human. He was a mouse! And yet, he acted like a regular human guy. He and his friends risked their own lives to save her and other people. Throttle was the most caring and unselfish guy she'd ever met. It's no wonder women found him and his two friends attractive. Plus they were seriously cute.

She heard someone coming and ducked into an alley. Punks with mohawk hairdos in dune buggies rode up to what appeared to be a biker bar. They strode in. Coco walked up and saw the sign on the building. It said the Sturgeon's Fist. A chill went up her spine. She peeked into a side window.

The five punks sat at one of the corner tables. Beers were soon brought to them by someone wearing a greasy apron and carrying a tray.

"Heard Limburger is going broke." One of them said.

Where'd you hear that?" asked another one.

"That tower's got ears. The big boss has got him a lawyer. Paying him through the nose."

'Hey! What're you doing here?"

Coco looked behind her to see the same guy in the dirty apron staring at her. He was standing in the doorway. She looked up and saw a "Help Wanted: waitress sign" on the window. An idea came to her mind.

She quickly pulled it off.

"Heard you was looking for a waitress. I'm here for the job." She lied.

"Yeah? You any good?"

"The best."

"Then what you waiting for? Come on in." He replied.

This was turning out better than she hoped.

...

"Well?" Clarise asked.

Stoker was examining the mouse hair under a microscope he'd just placed on a table. Everyone was gathered inside the Scoreboard.

"Amazing! Physically you're a Martian Mouse but your DNA is human." He replied.

"But is there any way you can change me back?" She asked.

"I tried getting a DNA profile but I couldn't get anything off the clothes." He replied.

"So what're we gonna have to do? Make Lardbutt give us the sample?." Vinnie asked.

"Looks like we're gonna hafta break into The Big Cheese's Tower and get it off the vat." Throttle replied.

"And you know that stink fish is gonna have the place heavily guarded." Modo said.

"Hey, no sweat, bros. I say we go in and rock the walls off that place." Vinnie said.

"My kinda action." Throttle chuckled.

'Let's do it!" Modo crowed.

"Whoa, hold on, heroes. We need a plan." Carbine said.

"Maybe we should..." Clarise began.

"Don't you worry none, Miss Clarise. My bros and I will have you back to normal in no time." Modo reassured her.

"Sing it, guys!' Throttle called out, getting on his bike and putting on his helmet. Vinnie and Modo did the same.

"Let's rock and ride!" All three mice cried out before anyone could stop them and rode off.

"Men! So impulsive!" Clarise sucked in her teeth a little pissed.

"I know. They're the same everywhere." Charley replied.

"You know guys don't always think things through."Carbine explained.

"But what if Limburger has something planned for them? Like a trap?" Clarise asked.

"That's why we're going to back them up." Carbine replied, holding up a bazooka, "This situation calls for the feminine touch."

All three climbed into Charley's pickup.

"Oh, wait." Clarise said, taking a notepad and pen out of her purse, "Better leave a message for Coco when she gets back."

She quickly scribbled out the note, left it on a table, and then got back into the truck.

"Hey, what you got in the back?" Clarise asked, as she saw something covered up with a sheet.

"A secret project I've been working on. You:ll see." Charley replied, as she pulled out of the stadium and drove down the street.

...

"Fish Face's tower up ahead!" Modo commented.

"Okay, you mamma jammmas, let's get this party rockin!" Throttle commented.

All three bikes went into the air and they were soon riding up the side of Limburger Plaza.

A warning alarm alerted the Big Cheese as he sat at his desk. He struggled to reach his good arm over to reach the button on his console. A screen popped up showing the Biker Mice riding up the building.

"Intruders! Those meddling moles again? Activate security system! Open fire!" He cried out.

Lasers appeared out of the building and fired on the mice. They dodged the fire and took out his lasers with weapons on their bikes. They fired missiles at his approaching Goon Squad who rode at the mice firing blasters. Dunebuggies went flying as well as goons.

"Awooooo! What a rush!" Vinnie howled as he socked a goon in the face.

"Oh, yeah! I love this job!" Throttle grinned as he socked two goons in the face with his Nuke Knuckles and his other fist.

"Good benefits, great working conditions. Even threw in some Thanksgiving turkeys!" Modo exclaimed, socking a whole row of goons.

"Blast! Can no one rid me of those bothersome moles?" Limburger cried out.

"Yes, they are quite troublesome." Perry Provolone commented.

"I'm well aware of that, Provolone. What are you going to do about it?"

"These rodents are nothing without their bikes. We get rid of the bikes and no Biker Mice. It's as simple as that."

" You tried getting the bikes impounded before."

"And I succeeded till that nasty little business with the nuclear reactor occurred."

"Those overgrown hamsters wouldn't have gotten back their bikes."

"So if they lost them completely...they'd be powerless to stop us." Provolone said.

...

Coco looked around her as the owner led her inside the bar. It was just what she expected from a biker bar: It stank of cigarette smoke and whiskey. Different bikers wore leather jackets emblazoned with the name of the gang they were in. Several drank beer. Others armwrestled. Different ones glanced at her as she walked by. Several had admiring glances. She dyed her hair red and put it in a ponytail.

She saw several eying her legs and butt. She picked the wrong day to wear black denim shorts. She was about to tell them to quit it till she remembered where she was. She had to keep quiet. For all she knew they might be working for Limburger.

"Besides maybe I can find out the name of the lawyer Limburger hired. It could be some help to us." She thought, "Oh, God. I'm acting just like Reecy! She must be rubbing off on me."

"Here takes these beers to that table over there." The owner said, handing her a tray.

It was the same corner table the five goons sat at.

"Wait! Shouldn't I change into a uniform first?" She asked.

"I can't afford that. I'm on a budget. Quick, get going!"

Coco stiffened up and took the tray. Once she got the info she needed, she was gonna go.

She walked up to the table. She began putting the beers on it.

"Hey, hot mama! Ain't seen you here before." One of them said.

"I'm new. That gonna be all?"

"Just need one more thing."

The goon that addressed her then pulled her onto his lap. She decided to play along with him.

"Wow. You always so fast?" She chuckled.

"Why don't we go to my place? I can show you how fast I am between the sheets. What do you say?" He grinned. The others at the table also grinned.

Bile rose up in her throat. The nerve of that creep! She was fighting the urge to spit in that jerk's face. She forced a smile.

"I can give you a real good time for the right amount of money." She purred in his ear, then getting off his lap, "But you don't got any."

"Who says I don't?" He frowned, "I''m one of Lawrence Liimburger's head henches."

"What you rolling in dough or something?" She asked, egging him on.

"Oh, I'm gonna get a lot of money. Limburger's gonna give it to me." He blurted out.

"Sure."

"It's true. He hired a new lawyer. Some big shot named Perry Provolone."

"Oh, Limburger's suing somebody?" She asked.

"No, he's got a plan to get those Biker Mice's bikes taken from them. Provolone's gonna get them on some bogus charge."

She'd heard enough.

"Excuse me. Gotta pee." She said, walking away, hips swaying back and forth" Be right back. Then we can go to your place."

She got away as ten pairs of eyes glanced at her backside. When she was far enough away, she began looking for the nearest exit. She sprinted for it and got outside.

"I gotta get back to everyone so I can warn them!" She thought.

...

The Biker Mice crashed into Limburger Plaza.

"Nooo! Oh, please don't hurt me." Limburger said, limping on crutches and with his head bandaged up.

The mice gasped. What happened to him?

"Don't hurt me!" He cried, "You've injured me enough! Stay back." He cried extending his hand back.

"What kind of scheme are you hatching this time, Rot Fish?" Throttle questioned.

"As if you didn't know! Running this poor man over with those death machines of yours!" Said a voice, "And in his own home!"

"We didn't run over nobody!" Modo exclaimed.

The mice looked to see Perry Provolone walk into the room with the police.

"Assault with a deathly weapon in this case motorcycles is a serious offense." He said, placing his hand on Limburger's shoulder while the latter groaned in pain.

"Officers do your duty. Arrest them."

Within minutes, the mice had their hands up as revolvers we're pointed at their heads.


	15. Chapter 15

A Clever Rescue- chapter 15

"There it is, ladies. Stink Fish Tower." Charley said, stopping her truck a few feet from the tower.

"Something's wrong." Carbine said, getting out and looking around.

"What is it?" Clarise asked.

"Listen."

"I don't hear anything." She replied.

"Me either." Charley said.

"Exactly. Its too quiet. Throttle and the guys would've been leveling this place by now. You'd have heard shouts and gunplay." Carbine said.

"She's right. I don't even hear Vinnie whooping and hollering like he usually does." Charley told them.

"You think...they've been caught?" Clarise asked, face pale.

The thought of Modo. Her Modo. In the grimmy finned hands of Limburger and that crazed doc made her sick.

"Looks that way." Carbine sighed.

"'Guess now's a good time to introduce my latest weapon." Charley said, pulling the sheet off her truck to reveal a mini shiny black moped.

"That's really cute, Charley, but a moped isn't going to help the guys." Clarise said.

"This is more than just a moped. It has stealth capabilities." She replied, getting on it and pressing a button on the console. Within minutes, both rider and moped were gone.

"S-She disappeared!" Clarise exclaimed.

"Where is she?" Carbine asked, dumbfounded.

"I'm right here." A chuckling voice answered.

Within a second, Charley and the moped reappeared.

"That is awesome!" Carbine exclaimed.

"Invisibility. And I made two more." Charley replied, motioning to the two other mopeds on the truck.

"Sweet!" Clarise exclaimed.

"What is?" Said a familiar voice. All three girls turned to see Coco walk up to them.

"Read your note. Hey, where are the guys?" She asked, looking around.

"In trouble." Charley replied.

"Limburger's got them and we're gonna set 'em free." Clarise said.

"Limburger?" Coco looked at her like she sprouted two heads.

"Get ready to mount up, girls." Carbine said, putting on her helmet and getting on a moped. Clarise did the same.

"Whoa! Just a minute! You don't know what's in there!" Coco exclaimed, getting in front of the three riders with her hands up, "I mean this ain't Charlie's Angels, you know."

"Who?" Carbine asked, puzzled, glancing over at Charley.

"Earth tv show." Charley replied.

"Our friends are in there. They need our help." Charley said to Coco.

"But you don't know what that creep Limburger is planning. He hired some alien lawyer named Provolone to help him get their bikes."

"How do you know that?" Carbine asked.

"Well..I kinda followed some of his crew." She replied, choosing her words carefully. Clarise looked at her sister eyes wide.

"And you gave me a hard time about tailing people." She muttered.

"Whatever. Besides, I went through hell to get this info. Working as a waitress then getting propositioned by some creep in a bar!"

Charley and Carbine looked shocked.

"You wanna run that by me again?" Clarise stared at her sister, jaw dropped.

"I'll explain later."

"Throttle's in there. I'm not leaving without him." Carbine said, "You don't wanna help? Fine. I'll do it myself."

"Just hit the green button to activate stealth mode." Charley said. All three riders revved up their mopeds.

"Wait!" Coco cried out,

"I'm coming with you." She said, hopping on the moped behind her sister.

"Aw, thanks, sister."

"Someone's gotta make sure you stay outta trouble " She replied.

"Shhh. I hear something." Carbine said, "Stealth."

All three riders hit the green button rendering them and Coco invisible.

The doors of Limburger Tower opened to see the Biker Mice being escorted by the Limburger, Perry Provolone, and a dozen police officers.

"We're telling you we didn't attack Limburger!" Throttle pleaded with the police.

"Really? Then how do you explain this video?" A police inspector questioned, holding up a small electronic tablet.

It showed surveillance video of the Biker Mice popping a wheelie on their bikes. Then a well and unhurt Limburger cowering in fear in front of them begging for his life. Then Throttle directing the other two to run him over a number of times. Then him socking Limburger in the face. Then the screen went black.

"You see. Attempted murder."Provolone commented.

"And thanks to Mr. Provolone here for providing us with this evidence, we can lock up these dangerous criminals." The policeman said.

"This is trash!" Vinnie shouted.

"We're being set up!" Modo cried out.

"Can't you see that Provolone edited that footage to make us look bad?" Throttle told him.

The latter simply smirked triumphantly while leaning on his cane.

"Yeah, yeah. Tell it to the judge." He told them, as they were forced into the back of the squad car. All girls were shocked to see handcuffs on the wrists of the mice.

"See? What'd I tell you?" Coco said.

"It isn't true! They didn't do this!" Charley exclaimed.

"We have to do something!" Clarise cried.

"We are. Cover me." Carbine told the others.

...

"Sir, what are we gonna do about the bikes?" One of the policemen asked his captain.

"Take them to the police impound yard." He replied.

"Yes, sir."

...

"We can still blast our way out." Modo whispered to his two friends.

"If they were Fish Heads, yes, but they're not. They're police. They're not the bad guys here. They're the law. You know we have to obey the laws of this planet." Throttle replied.

"Oh, man! This is one of those times being a hero totally bites." Vinnie frowned, arms folded.

...

Carbine rode up to the bikes. The bikes began to sense her presence.

"Relax, it's me. Listen up. Don't let the policeman take you away." She quickly whispered, "Scare him away."

The policeman then walked over to the bikes. He didn't see Carbine because she was invisible. She drove back to the others.

"Time to take you to the impound yard." He said.

He got on Vinnie's bike. She didn't know or like this new rider and began to shake him off. He landed on his face in a clearing with green grass.

"What the-?" The police captain exclaimed, "Did that bike just throw off Mulligan?" All the other officers turned to look at Mulligan.

The mice turned around to watch out the rear view window.

"Looks like my girl showed them she ain't gonna be a model prisoner." Vinnie grinned at his bike.

Mulligan then got on Modo's bike.

"Oh, bad move, pal."Throttle chuckled.

Lil' Hoss didn't take too kindly to this rider and threw him off as well.

"No one rides my lil darlin but yours truly." Modo said, laughing.

...

"Come on, Mulligan. We haven't got all day." The captain said.

"Those bikes m-must be haunted!" Mulligan cried out. He backed away from them. The other officers looked uncertain as to what to do.

"Don't be ridiculous! There's no such things as ghosts. Guard the prisoners."The captain grunted.

The captain walked over and got on Throttle's bike.

"See. Nothing to-" he began.

Suddenly the bike began racing by herself. She rode to a pond and dumped the captain into it. He climbed out soaked.

Throttle grinned. He knew his lady never let anyone ride her but him.

"You see what I mean? Those bikes are cursed!" Mulligan cried out.

"Hey, maybe we should just let them go." One of the officers said, gesturing towards the mice. The officers began looking scared.

Limburger groaned even louder and pretended to struggle walking on his crutches.

"Are you out of your mind, Jones? Look what they did to Mr. Limburger. They're a danger to society." The captain replied.

...

"This is bad." Charley said.

"Modo...wait! I got an idea." Clarise said, riding up to one of the officers and taking his bull horn from his hand.

"Hey!" He cried out, then face paled. The bullhorn seemed to be floating in mid-air.

"Captain! Look!" One of the officers exclaimed, pointing. Everyone saw the bullhorn float over in front of them.

"This is the Ghost of Justice..." Said an eerie, loud voice, "Release the prisoners. They have not harmed anyone. They are innocent."

The police began cowering in fear. Provolone and Limburger looked on wondering what this was about.

"If you do not, I will pour out my wrath upon you!" The voice continued.

Suddenly, Limburger's limo was now racing towards them. The Biker Mice got out of the squad car and jumped out of the way as did the officers.

"My car!" Limburger cried out. He then threw off the crutches and ran after it. Fred the Mutant followed at his heels.

"Oooh-oooh! Me! Let me!" Fred cried out, wanting to be in the car.

Limburger's caught up to it and saw no one behind the wheel.

It soon hit a telephone pole which got cracked. The windshield smashed and the front fender dented.

"Aw, man. I missed it!" Fred groaned, disappointed that he didn't get hurt.

Limburger took out his anger by stomping on Fred who simply sighed happily.

"What a world! ha ha ha!" He said, slithering away.

"How did this car move by itself?" Limburger said. The police walked up to him followed by the mice.

"Gentlemen, I can assure there's a logical explanation for all this." Provolone tried to explain.

"Yeah? Just what are you trying to pull? There isn't anything wrong with you!" The captain told Limburger.

The captain took his keys and uncuffed the handcuffs off the mice.

"You three are free to go." He told them.

All three mice rubbed their wrists and then got on their bikes.

"You're going to jail." The captain told Limburger while the latter cried.

Perry Provolone took advantage of the situation and tried to sneak away.

"Where you going?" The captain asked him. Handcuffs were then placed on his wrists.

...

"Too bad Charley-girl and the other girls weren't here. They missed all the action." Vinnie told his bros when they were a good distance away.

"Wanna bet, hotshot?" Charley said.

Within minutes, the girls rematerialized a few inches from the mice.

"Sweetheart! Where did you come from?"

"One of my secret projects. Stealth mode mopeds." She replied.

"So all that stuff that happened just now was you ladies?" Modo asked.

"That's right." Carbine replied, "Thanks to Charley's invention, we can make ourselves invisible."

"Reecy here rode me near Cheese Breath's ride and I hot wired it and put it in drive." Coco smirked. Everyone turned to look at her.

"What? I once hot wired my uncle's old Chevy to go to a party when I was sixteen." She explained, "Just cause I'm older doesn't mean I've forgotten what to do."

"But who was that Ghost of Justice we heard in the bullhorn?" Throttle asked.

"That would be me." Said the same eerie, loud voice.

Everyone turned to see Clarise holding the bull horn to her lips.

"Whoa! Darling, that's amazing! " Modo exclaimed, glancing at her with admiration.

"I can also do an impression of Tweety." She said.

"I tawt I saw a putty tat! I did! I did! I did see a putty tat!" She said, sounding like the popular cartoon bird.

"Impressive!" Throttle laughed.

"I can also do Cabunkle." She grinned. She was on a roll.

"You rang, Your Overripe Cheesiness?" She screeched just like the deranged psycho doc.

"Wow! You sound just like him!" Vinnie laughed.

"I got one more."

"Oh, no! Not Garbo!" Coco groaned.

"I vant to be alone.." she mimiced, the reclusive and mysterious old screen legend.

"Hey, that's really good." Modo told her.

"I used to do impressions of different characters when I was a kid. The creepy voice was my favorite." She explained.

"Well, it sure saved us in a pinch." Throttle said.

"Plus we were able to clear your names and expose Limburger for the lying, cheating snake he really is." Clarise said.

...

"I'll get you for this!" Limburger cried, as he was handcuffed and shoved headfirst into the back of a squad car. Perry Provolone followed behind him.

"Now see here! Take these ridiculous gaudy bracelets off my person!" He demanded the police, "Do you know who I am?"

"Tell it to the judge." The police simply said, pushing him into the back seat

...

Everyone turned to watch them.

"Talk about poetic justice."Clarise said, getting off the moped. Modo helped her onto his bike.

"Yeah, don't you just hate a sore loser?" Modo laughed.

"Well, they'll have plenty of time to think about it while they rot in the slammer!" Throttle exclaimed.


	16. Chapter 16

An Awkward Moment- chapter 16

"Only one thing would make this victory complete." Vinnie said, lighting one of his flares. He was about to throw it at Limburger Tower when Modo stopped him.

"Whoa, hold the phone, Dead Eye! I'd like to see Ole Cheese log's humble abode go up in flames as much as you do, but we got a job to do." He said.

"He's right." Throttle said, "We gotta get that DNA sample for Stoker."

"And once we have it, He'll make a cure and I'll be human again, right?" Clarise asked.

"What we're counting on." Modo replied.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Coco said.

She began walking towards Limburger Tower when something wrapped around her waist pulling her back. Coco looked down to see something warm and fuzzy. It was light tan in color. Throttle had wrapped his tail around her pulled her back towards them. She was about to fall when he caught her.

Their eyes met. His shades tilted down for a moment. Coco found herself staring into the most expressive brown eyes she ever saw. It was the first time she saw his real eyes and she never thought she saw anything more sexier than those eyes. It only lasted for a minute.

"Wait here." Throttle told her, releasing her.

He had to get away from her. He was feeling things he never felt before. The spark he saw in her eyes was unnerving. Two emerald green orbs becoming a gentle, deeper hue when they made eye contact. He found himself drawn to them. It was almost hypnotic.

"Why do we gotta wait? Musty old Limburger and his equally smelly D.A. are gone. They can't touch us." Coco's voice cut into his thoughts.

"Oh, but wes can. Youse hamsters is going down!"

Everyone turned to see Greasepit aiming a bazooka at them. Cabunkle walked from behind him.

"You wretched rodents caused enough trouble." Carbunkle said, "With Limburger gone, I'm taking over."

"Youse?" Greasepit questioned Carbunkle.

"Fine. We're taking over." He murmured.

"Hey, need a light?" Vinnie asked, throwing one of his lit flares at them. It blinded and flung them into the air.

Carbunkle fell towards the mice screaming. Throttle activated his Nuke Knuckles and socked him in the face. Modo fired his laser on his cybernetic arm. It blasted Greasepit into the air. Charley and Vinnie pushed a metal dumpster towards the ugly ape and deranged doc. Both landed in the dumpster with a thud.

"So see ya later, creeps!" Charley laughed, as they put the top of the dumpster down on them.

"Sweetheart, you are down and dirty. I so like that in a woman!" Vinnie grinned, as they high-fived each other.

"Aw, shucks." Charley blushed. Then she grasped his hand. This time Vinnie blushed. You could plainly see it under the white fur.

...

Cooks County Correctional Facility, Chicago, IL...

Prisoner 0351893, aka Lawrence Limburger, clad in a plus size orange jumpsuit and brown prison shoes, walked in the chow line in a daze. He still couldn't believe his latest scheme to frame the Biker Mice had failed. But then every time it looked like he was going to succeed, something or someone intervened and helped them. It was usually that annoying Charley Davidson woman. But now it was it was Clarise Redmond. Another thorn in his side. But he began to look on the bright side. At least the High Chairman of Plutark hadn't heard about his arrest.

"As long as he doesn't know I'm here. I'm home free. I just have to beat this charge." He thought to himself, "I'll get out and have my revenge on those mice! Those wretched females! Everyone!"

"Hey, man! Quit holding up the line!" A voice cut into his thoughts.

He turned around to tell this character off when he came face to face with a big, burly biker guy with a purple mohawk. He glanced at the various snake tattoos and knife wounds all over his arms. They were nose to nose.

"You tryin' to start something with me, big man?" He snarled. It was plain to see he didn't like Limburger one bit.

"Who, me?" Limburger replied, "Oh, no, my dear fellow. You're quite mistaken."

"What chu mean "mistaken?" You think 'cause you got lots of money, you better than us?" He said.

"Oh, no. I mean I'm offering you a job." He replied.

Mohawk guy just laughed.

"Right. You ain't getting outta here." He said.

"Oh, but I am. I've hired one of the best lawyers in the world."

"Limburger!" cried a voice.

Perry Provolone, also clad in a jumpsuit, made his way towards him as he sat at a table in the prison cafeteria with a tray of food.

"What's this I hear? You're firing me?" He questioned.

"You've proved to be less than effective, Counselor." Limburger replied, picking with a spoon at a bowl of some less than savory consumption.

It was watery and gray. Limburger then pushed it aside after a few minutes of utter frustrating.

"And what are you going to pay him with?" Provolone replied, "You paid me pretty much everything you had."

"That's what you think." He replied, "I have my sources and I will get out. As for you, enjoy prison life."

"Actually, I've just been released. I posted bail."

"What?"

Limburger watched as a guard brought Provolone his suit and walking stick.

"Here are you things, Mr. Provolone. We're so sorry to lock up a member of the court." He told him.

"Think nothing of it, my dear man."

Provolone ducked into a nearby office to change.

"So long, Limburger. I won't be seeing you." He said, now clad in his suit and leaning on his walking stick.

And with that he was gone.

"Good riddance." Limburger thought.

"Oh, by the way, Limburger, you had a phone call by someone called the High Chairman of Pluto." The guard said.

"Plutark." Limburger thought, "And why is he calling here?"

"He told me to tell you that you're through. He's cutting off your funding for good. He's hiring Provolone instead."

"Oh, nooooo!" The latter groaned. Then he broke down and cried.

...

"Now, Clarise, lie perfectly still." Stoker told her. The latter was lying on an examination table. Stoker had set up a lab of some kind at the Last Chance Garage.

"Y-you sure you know what you're doing?" She asked, shaking like a leaf, "It won't hurt me, will it?"

She eyed the syringe he held in his hand. He had just made the antidote with her DNA sample and pulled back on the syringe releasing the liquid into it. It had to be injected into her vein for it to work she was told. Modo stood next to her holding her hand. Coco was stroking her hair.

'You can do this, Reecy." She told her sister.

Everyone else looked on confident in Stoker's scientific abilities.

"Just close your eyes and think of something pleasant. It'll be over before you know it." Stoker replied.

"Modo?"

"Yes, darlin?"

"Tell me again. About Mars." She replied, softly, "About the yellow sand dunes and the velvet sky."

"You'd love it. Golden mountains of desert colored by our red sun stretched out as far as the eye could see. Then at night, the sky dark like velvet littered with stars shining like twilight."

Clarise smiled as she felt her eyes slowly close. She began drifting off in a deep sleep.

...

She could see herself there basking in Mars' red sun while sipping on a glass of iced tea.

Then she saw several Martian Mice children pulling dark red berries off several green bushes and putting them in wicker baskets.

"What? Where am I?" She wondered, "This can't be Earth."

"Who are you and what's an Earth?" One of the youngsters, a buck-toothed, freckle face mouse asked her.

"Don't be so dumb, Wayfire" a young mouse girl told him, "She's one of our own people. 'Course, I haven't seen her before and Earth's a planet. Humans live on it. Uncle Throttle and Uncle Modo told me about it."

"I ain't dumb, Veronica!" The mouse retorted back.

"It's Ronnie. You know I hate to called that!" She shouted.

"I know." He smirked.

"Could you please tell me where I am?" Clarise asked them.

"Don't you know? You're on Mars." The girl replied, glancing at her puzzled.

"But how?" She wondered. All around her was green vegetation. Tall pine trees dotted the landscape. There were no war torn cities. No deserts. She looked up at the sky and saw a red sun. Then she glanced at the two children.

"The Plutarkians had strip-mined it." She said.

"They did, but we beat them. My daddy and my uncles lead the Freedom Fighters and drove them away from Mars years ago." The boy explained.

"Then they helped rebuild Mars." The girl explained, "My daddy and mommy planted these scarlet berry bushes you see here."

"Um, you called Throttle and Modo uncle. What's your father's name, child?" She asked the girl who glanced at her with bluish, green eyes.

"Vincent. But everyone calls him Vinnie."

"And your mother?"

"Charlene. But my daddy calls her Charley."

Clarise was in shock. Somehow she was able to glimpse into Vinnie and Charley's future. How she did it? She didn't know.

"And you, dear child, who is your father?" She asked the freckled kid.

"Everyone calls him Modo and my mother is very pretty. Her name is Clarise.

The latter gasped. She felt Stoker stick her with the needle. The needle prick jerked her awake. But she was frightened.

"What just happened?" She thought, "Was that some kind of vision?"

She was now breaking out in a cold sweat.

"It's okay, honey." Stoker soothed her. He felt bad for hurting her.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Modo asked her.

Then seeing Modo and everyone staring at her, she shook her head.

"Nothing. Just a bad dream." She replied.

She was getting up to walk over to the window when suddenly she grabbed her stomach and fell to her knees.

Everyone gasped. Faces pale.

"CLARISE!" Modo cried out at her side in a flash.

"Oh, God! It hurts!" She screamed. It felt like she was giving birth. She was doubled over in pain. Soon, she lying on the floor groaning in sheer agony.

"Quick! Get her to bed!" Stoker cried out.

"I got you, sweetie." Modo purred, gently scoping her up in his arms and carrying her.

"My guest bedroom's just through here." Charley told them, holding open a door.

...

"How is she, Stoke?" Throttle asked the older mouse.

Clarise had been burning up as well as groaning in pain. Stoker insisted on everyone leaving while he treated her. Coco refused to leave her sister's side so Stoker let her stay. Everyone else except for Modo left. Then he left to join the others in Charley's kitchen.

"I don't know. I'll have to run more tests on her. I gave her a sedative. It's lessened the pain and she resting comfortably now."

"Your cure was supposed to help her. Instead, its made her worse." Coco spat out.

She got up and stormed out towards her sister's sick room.

Stoker looked down.

"It ain't your fault, Stoker." Modo said.

"She didn't mean it." Charley told him.

Throttle looked down then ran after Coco.

...

"Reecy, it's me. Cocopuff, remember? I know you can hear me." Coco stood by her sister's bed. She stared down at the pale, unconscious sleeping form, "Baby, you're gonna hafta fight. Fight this thing with everything in you and win!"

Her eyes filled with tears.

"She'll be okay."

Coco looked up to see Throttle standing in the doorway.

"How would you know?"

"Because she has a reason to: People that love her. A sister that loves her to the moon and back. A great guy that adores her and would die to keep her safe."

"That's true. But I just don't understand..."

"Shhh...trust me.." .

Throttle walked over and had placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him. She placed her hand against his furry cheek. They soon made eye contact. Within minutes, their arms flew around each other. Her lips were pressed hotly against his as he drew her closer to him. She could feel the rippling muscles in his arms and her hands eagerly rubbed his muscular chest inside his leather vest.

She loved the way his body felt. It was like being hugged by a mink coat. She practically melted in his arms as his large gentle hands went up and down her back. She sighed deeply as he peppered her neck with kisses.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything, rookie."

Stoker had just come into the room.

Both Throttle and Coco pulled apart from each other.

"N-no, we were just..." Throttle began, looking away.

"Checking to see how Clarise is doing." Coco said, finishing the sentence, nervously combing her hair down with her hand and straightening her clothes.

"Really?"

Carbine had followed Stoker. The general looked anything but happy.

"Wow. Look at the time. I'm gonna go see if I got any calls from any of my clients." Coco said, hastily taking out her cell phone and walking out.

"Guess, I'll go check to see if my bros need to run surveillance on the city."

"Modo and Vinnie will be fine by themselves. Throttle, you and I need to talk. Now." Carbine said.

"Oh, man." He secretly groaned. She was mad.

He knew this conversation wasn't going to be good.


	17. Chapter 17

Reflecting on the Past-chapter 17

Carbine walked out of Clarise's sick room into Charley's kitchen. Vinnie was sitting next to the small table sipping a root beer while Modo sat waiting around. Everyone was quiet and looked up when Carbine walked in followed by a silent Throttle.

"Uh, you guys wanna give us some privacy? I want to talk to Throttle alone." Carbine asked them.

Modo and Vinnie looked over at Throttle who looked like a disobedient child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Uh-oh! Throttle's in major trouble! 'Wonder what he's done to piss off Carbine." Vinnie wondered.

"Throttle musta done something big for the general ma'am to want to speak to him." Modo thought.

At that time, Coco was passing through on her phone. She briefly glanced at everyone.

"Gotta jet. I got a client. He sounds important. I left my number. Keep me posted on my sister's condition." She told them. She gave Throttle a glance then walked out.

Vinnie and Modo exchanged glances.

"Figures." They both thought, then slightly smirked,"Competition."

"You two yahoos see something funny?"

Both mice jumped to attention as Carbine scowled at them.

"N-no, ma'am. Nothing funny at all." Modo said, looking at her with as straight a face he could get.

"Tell her she looks good. That always works." Vinnie whispered to Throttle. Carbine frowned even more.

"Yeah, what Modo said." Vinnie said out loud and pointing his thumb at Modo.

"Then clear out or I'll rip off your ears and personally pin them to your heads!"

Both mice took off like a shot.

"Works every time." She grinned to herself, as she watched both mice hop on their super sweet rides and make a bee line for God knows where.

Throttle grinned as well. He knew when it came to him and his bros, Carbine always made idle threats.

"Don't look so smug. You're still in for it." She frowned at him.

He stopped smiling.

"You know I just remembered. I got some much needed work to do on my truck." Charley said, getting up from the table.

"Don't be too hard on him." She told Carbine, as she walked away.

...

"You really like her a lot, don't you?" Carbine asked, when they were alone. She was staring at him closely.

"Of course I do. Charley-girl's like a sister to me. The sister I never had." He grinned.

"That's not who I mean and you know it." She replied, hotly.

"Clarise?"

"Her sister."

That was one thing Throttle knew about Carbine: she didn't beat around the bush. Always to the point. One of the things that made her great at her job. She wasn't elected leader of the Freedom Fighters for nothing.

"Coco? She's-'"

"If you tell me that she's just a friend, so help me." She began, her hand up to stop him.

Throttle didn't know what to say.

" You know I wondered why she snapped at me when I first came to Earth. Now I know why."

"That's crazy."

"Throttle, I'm not an idiot. I see the way she looks at you. The way you look at her. The same way you used to look at me."

The latter looked away and down.

'How long has this been going on? A month? Three months?"

"It's not like that at all!" He turned to face her.

"He wasn't a cheater." He told himself.

He'd always been faithful. He could never picture himself doing that to her. He wasn't Vinnie. Always flirting with anything with breasts. Eyeing every other female that caught his eye. That wasn't him. Or so he thought.

"You're in love with her."

He just looked at her.

"Throttle, what's happened to us?" She looked at him, questioningly.

He looked at her closely. He saw confusion in her eyes. But he also saw something else. Something that disturbed him. The anger was gone. It was replaced by fear then sadness. A growing despair at knowing that you're witnessing the death of an old love. The same sadness you'd feel if someone you loved suddenly passed away.

Throttle felt terrible. He hurt her. This was the last thing he wanted to do.

"I guess I'm partly to blame." She said, walking over to a window.

She leaned over the sill and looked out.

"I was so focused on saving Mars that I neglected everything including our relationship."

He walked up till he stood next to her at the window. Even now he wouldn't let her take the blame for his actions.

"No. I messed up. I never should've kissed her."

"Does she feel the same way you feel about her?"

"She knew we were together. She didn't want it to go any further."

"Did you?"

"Carbine, I never forgot what we once meant to each other." He said, softly.

"Once?" She questioned.

"I didn't set out to do this. It just happened."He replied, "If you wanna blame anybody, blame me."

"I do." She retorted.

...

Coco Redmond drove her bright red Camaro to her shop. She was pulling up then got out. She saw a piece of paper taped to her front door.

'What's this?" She wondered, glancing at it for a few minutes.

"A summons to appear in court, my dear lady." Said a voice.

She looked up to see Perry Provolone standing off to the side of her. The latter, pristine and proper, in a black pinstriped suit and patent leather shoes.

"You?! You're that creepo lawyer Limburger hired!"

"Very observant. You remember me."

"Keep away from me, you scumbag! Or I'm calling the five-o on your a-!" She swore.

"Oh, my! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"What do you want?"

"Why simply to rid the universe of lawbreakers. Kind of like the Biker Mice and you."

"I ain't broke any laws."

"Really? Your license to operate this establishment is expired. Operating a salon without a license is a criminal offense. So I'm going to have to arrest you."

Coco's mouth flew open.

"This is a mistake! My license is good for four years." She exclaimed.

"Citizen's arrest!" He cried.

He then squeezed a white carnation that stuck in the lapel of his suit coat. A strange green gas shot out into her face.

'What did you just?" She murmured, as she felt her eyes closing.

"A simple sleep mist. Something that will make you more manageable." He replied, "Greasepit?"

The big, bulky ugly ape soon appeared.

"Pick her up and meet me at the hideout. We have the perfect bait to trap those renegade rodents."

...

"'Hope Clarise will be okay." Modo said, looking away.

"Relax, Modo. Even before she became one of us, she was a fighter. She'll pull through. I just know it." Vinnie reassured him.

"Thanks, bro." He smiled at his younger brother.

"Hey, what are bros for?" Vinnie smiled back.

They had rode out on their bikes and were now on top of an adjoining building next to Limburger Plaza. From here they could see the whole city.

"I know one thing: She's doing a lot better than Throttle." Vinnie chuckled.

"Oh, mama. I would hate to be in his combat boots right now." Modo laughed.

Vinnie stopped chortling as something down on the city street below caught his eye. He saw a burly, biker covered in grease riding on an equally greasy motorcycle. But it wasn't just the rider that got his attention. It was his passenger. The person behind him was tied to him and appeared in a stupor. It was a woman whose dyed red hair and light green outfit he recognized. His eyes grew wide.

"Bro! Greasepit's got Coco!" Vinnie blurted out.

Modo's face paled as he saw the helpless victim being taken away.

"Not for long. Let's get him!" Modo cried out, slamming his fist into his hand.

...

"Mistah P, it's working." Greasepit said, after seeing Modo and Vinnie behind him on their bikes.

"Excellent work, dear boy. Now to lure them into my trap." Provolone said.

The creepy lawyer looked around him at the parking garage he had rented as a hideout. He then saw the giant trap he intended to use on the Biker Mice. A giant Venus flytrap whose sharp teeth snapped at anything that came near it.

"Save your appetite, my pet. Soon you'll be dining on Martian Mice!" He cackled, petting the glass panel separating them, "Hmm. I think I could like being a super villain."

"And just think: Lord Camenbert promised me 250,000 Plutorkian gold fins for bring him the Biker Mice. Dead or alive." He thought, rubbing his hands together, "It's finally going to work out."

...

"You know I remember Mars the way it was when we were kids. Teenagers." Carbine remarked, "I was a different person back then."

"We both were." He replied, looking off into the distance.

"Those were better days. Happy days." She said, with difficulty.

Flashback...

And they were. Before the Fish Heads came and plundered it, Mars was a planet flowing with life. Green vegetation, flowers, and tall trees were everywhere. The Martian cities were prosperous. He and Carbine were in love.

She remembered when Throttle carved a heart with their names inside on a large redwood near Olympus Mounds. It was there they pledged their love to each other.

She grew up in a large military family with a father and four brothers. No sisters. But despite all that, she was an innocent, happy girl of seventeen full of daydreams about finding your true love and marriage. Unfortunately, for her, the right guy never came along. Till the day she met Throttle.

Her older brother introduced them. She was polite, but Throttle was absolutely smitten. The pretty, fiesty brunette instantly won his heart.

Throttle was a year older than her. She'd seen him around riding his bike.

It took him a week to muster up the courage to ask her out. She accepted. She still remembered their first date. Their first kiss. She began falling for him. He was the one. The mouse she'd always pictured herself marrying someday.

Then the Plutarkians came and began buying up portions of the planet. Whole cities were destroyed by the strip mining and digging machines. Both mice remembered how bravely their people fought back. Millions killed in the process including Carbine's father and brothers.

The hardest thing she ever did was going to the public morgue to identify the bodies. Throttle went with her. She was in shock as Martian military had bodies covered with white sheets lined up against the wall of what was once a hospital.

One of the officers took her and Throttle to a room. The tan mouse had his arm around her shoulders protectively. Her eyes were wide like saucers. The officer pulled out a drawer. Inside was a covered body. Carbine gasped at seeing a tag attached to its big toe. She put her hand to her mouth as she read her father's name written on it. Throttle looked away. He felt bad for her.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." The sympathetic guard told her.

But more was to come. Each one of her brothers were identified. Two of them burned so badly they used their dental records to identify them.

Carbine was quiet. She said nothing.

"Carbine, I'm sorry. It's...okay to cry." Throttle told her, hoping it would help provide some healing.

"No...I will never cry again." She replied, face becoming hard.

It changed her inside. She was no longer the person she was. Everything innocent died within her that day.

She joined the Martian military working her way through the ranks. She became top of her class at boot camp. The woman could outshoot and outclimb each of the males in her unit. She pushed herself hard. The commanding officer was so impressed that he made her an instructor. The only thing that kept her sane was her relationship with Throttle.

He had also joined the military. Her uncle Stoker trained the unit her boyfriend was in so she knew he was in good hands. Then came the day she found out Throttle was captured by the Fish Faces and taken to Plutark. Vinnie and Modo left Stoker's unit to rescue him when they got caught as well.

She began to lose hope when she didn't hear from them. At this time, she became leader of the Freedom Fighters. She buried herself in her job to deal with her grief. Then she got a video tape showing Throttle, Vinnie, and Modo helping Limburger destroy buildings on Earth.

It made her angry. She felt betrayed. When they arrived back on Mars, she ordered their trial and execution. Charley tried to convince her of their innocence. The only thing that convinced her was the Biker Mice saving them from being squashed by a giant glacier. Throttle then went back to Earth to stop Limburger. But he promised to be back after they did.

End Flashback

They couldn't go back.

"So what happens now?" She wondered.


	18. Chapter 18

Coming To A Decision-Chapter 18

"So what now? You start dating her?" Carbine questioned him.

"Carbine, I'm sorry. I..I never meant to hurt you. I had no right to bring Coco into this."

"But you did."

"I can't reverse what happened. I wish I could."

"Throttle, we can only go forward. We can't go back to the way things were."

"I do love you. And maybe...maybe I always will."

"Enough already! Look, you need to decide who you want to be with." She said, "Because I'm not gonna wait around for you to make up your mind."

...

Vinnie and Modo continued to follow Greasepit's bike.

"Hurry up, Modo! Greasegutt's gettin' away!" Vinnie said.

"He won't." Modo replied, pressing a button on the computer console on his bike. It released a small flat round disk that attached itself to the underside of the ugly ape's bike.

"This homing device will lead us straight to where that walking pile of ooze is going." Modo said, watching the computer screen on his bike.

Greasepit rode right up to the parking garage. Almost on cue, it opened up automatically.

Vinnie and Modo followed him.

"Maybe we should let the others know where we are?" Modo wondered out loud. He quickly typed a distress call to Throttle's bike.

"And let them hog all the fun?" Vinnie replied, grinning.

"Bro! Look!"

There in front of them tied to metal chair with brown rope was Coco. She looked over at the two mice. Dull gray duct tape covered her mouth.

"Hang on, sweetheart! The calvary has arrived!" Vinnie proclaimed.

Coco shook her head and made pleading motions with her eyes for them not to get close to her.

"Careful, Vin. This looks too easy." Modo cautioned.

"Aw, you sound like Charley or Throttle." He said, "Ole Greasegutt's dumb as dirt!"

"Sure. But what if this is a trap?"

"C'mon, Modo. That walking oil spill couldn't plan anything to save his life." Vinnie replied, as he and Modo rode up to get closer to Coco who continued to shake her head.

They got off their bikes and were now standing next to Coco. They were just about to cut her loose.

"See, no prob-." Vinnie said, lighting a flare.

Suddenly, the sides of a netted wall enfolded over the three friends. Soon they were inside of a giant net suspended in mid-air.

"You were saying?" Modo frowned at Vinnie, arms folded.

"So sue me."

Greasepit fiendishly grinned at the mice as Provolone stepped from behind him.

"Your friend is quite correct. My associate doesn't have the mental capability to make jello, I'm afraid." Provolone told the two mice.

"Gee, tanks, Mistah P." Greasepit grinned, then stopped smiling, "Huh?"

He didn't understand that Provolone just insulted him.

"What are you doing out of jail, Provolone?" Vinnie asked.

'Let's just say I have aquaintances in high places." He replied, watching the mice, "And now I have the Biker Mice From-wait! There's supposed to be three of you! Where's the third one?"

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Modo replied, sarcastically.

"Yeah, like we're gonna tell you." Vinnie replied.

" You were supposed to bring all three here! The High Chairman wants all three." He shouted at Greasepit.

"Hey, youse said if I grabbed the red-haired dame dem meeces was gonna come." Greasepit explained, "Hows was I to know they only had two there?"

"I'm not paying you to make mistakes!"

"But you ain't paid me nothing at all."

"Well, we'd love to stay and chew the fat, but we're outta here."

Vinnie tried cutting the rope net, but to no avail.

"That rope is immune to your Martian weapons." Provolone replied, " Unlike Limburger, I took the time to study your weapons and fight moves. There's no escape!"

'Oh, we'll find a way, stinky!" Modo said, using the laser cannon on his cybernetic arm to cut Coco loose. She got up and ripped off the duct tape.

"About time someone cut me loose from them ropes." She muttered, rubbing her arms and wrists to getting feeling into them, " There are times you guys are a sight for sore eyes."

"Back at ya, sweetheart." Vinnie grinned.

She then looked at the net they were trapped in.

"And this is not one of those times." She frowned, "What part of "this is a trap" didn't you understand?"

Vinnie looked sheepish.

"Don't you worry none, Miss Coco ma'am. Throttle's still out there." Modo reassured her.

"And when he does come, I'll have all three of you!" Provolone laughed.

"Don't bet on it!" Vinnie said.

...

"I don't blame you for being angry. You got every right to be." Throttle said.

"Well, duh! I caught you making out with another woman! How am I suppose to react? Throw confetti?! Cheer you on?!"Carbine shouted.

"Okay, okay. I deserve that." He replied, looking down.

She was far from forgiving him.

Suddenly, Charley came running into the kitchen.

"Guys! We got trouble!" Charley cried out.

"Clarise?" Throttle asked.

"A distress signal. Coming from your bike."

Throttle sprinted into the garage followed by Charley and Carbine.

"What is it?" Carbine asked.

"It's from Modo!" Throttle replied, glancing at the beeping red button on his bike, then seeing the message pop up on the computer console, "It says Greasepit's got Coco."

There was a sudden cry. Everyone looked in the doorway to see Clarise awake and standing. But what shocked them more was her appearance.

"Coco! You're human again!" Charley exclaimed.

Stoker stood behind her grinning to himself.

"I knew that antidote wasn't faulty." He said, then to Clarise, "Sorry you had to go through all that pain."

"Yeah." She sighed. Then her eyes widened as she glanced at Throttle. Her heart beating a thousand a minute.

"My sister...You said that Greasepit guy took her..." She said to him.

"But Modo and Vinnie are going after him." He replied.

"I don't like it. This sounds like some kind of Plutarkian trap." Carbine said.

"Either way, my bros are gonna need me to back them up." Throttle said, putting on his helmet and hopping on his bike.

"You're not going alone, hotshot." Carbine said, putting on her helmet and letting him help her climb on his bike behind him.

"We'll talk later." She whispered.

"Long as it's unanimous." She said, getting on her bike. Clarise was about to climb on when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Better stay here, hon. You just got up. Wanna take it easy." He told her.

"I'm fine. Besides, Modo needs me." She said, pulling away and climbing on Charley's bike.

"Look after things here, Stoke." Charley told him.

"Will do."

Both bikers then rode off down the street. Throttle lead the way following the coordinates Modo gave him. He was followed by Charley.

They soon saw the parking garage come into view.

"Hey, I remember this place. It was abandoned." Charley said.

"Perfect place for a death trap." Carbine replied.

"Did you have to say that?" Throttle asked, "Sit tight, Charley-girl. You too, Clarise. Carbine and me will handle this."

"Keep a lookout in case anyone comes or goes." Carbine said.

Throttle rode into the garage with Carbine.

...

"Ah, right on schedule." Provolone said, hearing an alarm and then seeing the lone biker approaching.

"This is almost too easy." He chuckled.

Throttle rode up and saw Vinnie and Modo along with Coco in the giant net.

"Bro, ya found us." Modo said.

"Got yer message loud and clear, big guy." He replied.

"Throttle, get out of here! That sleazo lawyer guy is using us to trap you!" Coco called out.

Suddenly, a rope with a noose latched onto Throttle's foot pulling him into the air till he was hanging upside down.

"Trapped like a rat!" Provolone laughed.

"Rat?" Modo fumed, single eye glowing red as a flashing police siren, "Now you're talking trash!"

Modo banged his fists against the net and was electrocuted. He fell down. Coco and Vinnie helped him up.

"Don't sweat it, bro. We'll get outta here." Vinnie told him.

"I sincerely doubt that." Provolone replied, then to Throttle, "By the way, where is your female companion?"

"Right here, fishcake!"

Provolone was struck across the face with a blaster. Carbine then used that same blaster to free Throttle by zapping the rope that held his foot. He then got on his bike.

"Lady, do your thing!" He told his bike. His lady fired at the net but couldn't make a dent in it.

"It isn't gonna do any good. Provolone said Martian weapons can't work on it." Coco said.

"Thought he was in jail."

"Youse thought wrong."

Greasepit had a bazooka trained on Throttle and Carbine.

"I is gonna get me lots of money for taking down youse hamsters."

He was then struck in the head by a metal grappling hook attached to a rope. He fell unconscious.

Throttle looked up to see Charley and Clarise.

"Thought I told you two to stay put."

"And miss all the action?" Charley said.

The latter shook his head grinning. He should've known he couldn't keep Charley out of the fighting. The woman was brave and stubborn.

"He said Martian weapons can't open the net." Clarise said, "But maybe Earth ones can."

"Of course." Charley said, taking out her 2-in-1 tool kit and pulling out a knife. She then cut at the net and was able to make a man-sized hole. The three people climbed out. Modo held out Coco through the hole while Throttle helped her down.

"Thanks." She told Throttle.

"No problem." He muttered.

Modo and Vinnie hopped out and onto their bikes.

"You bothersome rodents aren't going anywhere!" Provolone got up, hand to his face and holding a blaster,

"You get the girls to safety. We'll handle Provolone."He told Carbine.

The latter fired his blaster. The mice and the girls scattered.

"I'll feed you to my pet!" He cried, pressing a button on a console. The glass enclosure slid away exposing the giant mouse-eating plant. It's long, ribbony, green vines moves around like arms. Its jaws opened and snapped closed.

"Man, that is one big weed!" Vinnie exclaimed.

"Well, time to trim it!" Modo said.

"Let's whip its botanical butt!" Throttle cried out.

"Bo-what?" The other two looked at him puzzled.

"Rock and Ride?" He looked back at them, as they nodded yes.

"Great. Now can we-yeow!" Vinnie cried out. The plant quickly snagged Vinnie with one of its vines. The mouse looked worried when he saw the giant Venus blooms open their mouths to reveal razor sharp teeth.

"Vinnie!" Charley cried out.

"Uh, bros, I could use a little help here!" He cried.

"Oh, man. I'm too cute to die!"

"Hang on, Vinnie!" Modo called out.

Unfortunately, the plant had also grabbed Modo and Throttle.

"Guys!" Coco said, moving towards the plant.

"Don't! We get too close, it'll get us, too." Carbine told her.

"Time to take out that overgrown houseplant!" Throttle said. The tan mouse activated his Nuke Knuckles on his other hand. They lit up and he struck the underside of the plant. It dropped all three mice.

"Guys, are you okay?" Charley asked.

"Sweetheart, you were worried about me?" Vinnie grinned, as she embraced him.

"You're an idiot lots of times. This time, I'll make an exception."

"How touching."

Everyone looked to see Provolone holding a blaster at Coco's head. He had his arm around her neck.

"Don't move! Any of you or the woman gets it!" He warned.

"So the celebrated counselor of the courts is reduced to a common street thug. Pathetic." Carbine said.

"You heinous hamsters are to blame for it." He replied, backing up still holding Coco.

"Give up! You're never gonna get away with this." Coco told him.

"As long as I have you, no one would dare stop me." He replied.

Greasepit was waking up from being knocked out. He saw his new boss in a standoff with the Biker Mice and their friends. But he saw something that made his eyes widen with fear.

"Mistah P!" He cried out.

"Oh, what is it, you f-aaaaah!"

Without realizing it, he had backed up into his own plant. Coco saw it and jumped out of the way in time to see Provolone get swallowed up by the plant.

Coco turned away from the horror and into Throttle's arms and chest. He held as she shivered.

"It's okay. It's over now." He told her. Everyone looked stunned to see Provolone devoured by his own plant. Almost immediately, the plant vomited him up then it shriveled up and died.

"Ugh! That is really gross!" Vinnie groaned.

Provolone got up, smelly but unhurt. His clothes a drooling mess.

"Guess Stink A la King didn't agree with it." Modo chuckled.

Throttle grinned then looked at Coco who glanced at him. For a second, they made eye contact. Everyone else began walking away to their motorcycles.

"Look, Throttle. I like you and all, but..."She began, when they were alone. She gently pushed him away from her.

"Coco, I'm sorry. What happened at the garage was a mistake. I like you, too. Part of me thought it was more..."

"'Because I reminded you of Carbine?" She asked, watching him closely. His eyes went wide and he smiled in spite of himself.

"Guess, I'm that obvious, huh? You two are a lot alike." He finally said.

"But I'm not her."

"I know. What I did was wrong." He frowned.

"I take some blame. I admit it, I did like the attention. It reminded me of when I was with my ex. Being held and kissed by a super sexy guy would make any woman swoon. I didn't like Carbine. I thought she took you for granted. I kinda was waiting for you to dump her then maybe we'd have a chance. I couldn't see at the time that you weren't in love with me. You're still in love with Carbine."

"Coco, I...wish things could have been different."

"Go to her. Tell her how you feel."

He gave her one last warm smile and walked away.

Coco looked away and walked outside to the back of the garage. She looked back to see Throttle and Carbine embrace then kiss. A long searing kiss.

"You are beyond lucky, girlfriend!" She sighed, glancing at Carbine's happy face.

...


	19. Chapter 19

Making Plans-Chapter 19

"You okay, Cocopuff?"

Coco looked up to see Clarise standing next to her.

"Fine. Why shouldn't I be?" She asked, looking away from her sister.

Clarise saw what she was glancing at: Throttle and Carbine. The tan furred leader of the Biker Mice had his arm around his longtime love. The general was all smiles as she had her arm around his waist. The picture of happiness.

"They sure are great together, aren't they?" Coco remarked, in a low voice.

"Yeah, I guess so. You sure you're okay?"

"Right as rain." She commented, trying to sound happy.

"You know you suck at lying. He dumped you, didn't he?" She accused.

"Technically we weren't going out. But no. It was the other way around. He wasn't in love with me. He loves her."

"You sure about that?"

"Very. He missed her. I reminded him of her. I missed being with someone and accepted his attention. It was a big mistake."

Clarise gave her sister a sympathetic glance then her eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Want me to hold him while you give him an old-fashioned beat-down?" Clarise teased.

The latter's downcast face suddenly became bright and she smiled at her words.

"Nah." Coco laughed, "Everything's as it should be. Besides, I don't need a man to be complete or validate me. As long as I keep this, I'm good." She replied, pointing to her head.

"Sure you don't want to at least tickle him?" She continued to tease.

"Tempting. But no. C'mon, the others are waiting." Coco replied.

...

With the defeat of Limburger and Provolone came total victory to the Biker Mice and their comrades. Other Plutarkians came against the Biker Mice, but the three courageous heroes sent them packing. The Fish Heads, rightly defeated, gave up their plan to strip mine the Earth. It had protectors in the form of the Biker Mice from Mars. The name struck terror in the blackened hearts of the Fish Heads. No one wanted to have to deal with those fearsome leaders of the Martian Mouse Rebellion. They didn't want their associates beaten up or their properties blown to smithereens. The mice let them know that Earth was off-limits.

"You know they'll go somewhere else. Another planet like Earth. Someplace inhabited." Charley said.

The mice and Charley had a meeting at the Last Chance Garage. Coco was in Detroit at a regional hair show while Clarise was preparing for an upcoming concert.

"Right now, they're on Mars. General Scabbard told me they've wiped out a majority of the Resistance. They don't know how long they can hold them off. We have to get them away from Mars completely." Carbine replied.

"How are we gonna get there? The Fish Faces blockaded the planet. No ship can get in or out without it getting blasted." Vinnie asked.

"Do what we did. Use a transporter." Stoker replied, "I was able to make copies of the Fish Faces' technology. Saved the info on holo-discs. With it and spare parts from one of their old star cruisers, I was able to create a tele-transporter."

"Great! Bring it with you?" He asked.

"Right here."

He held up the device in question. It was about the size of a small vacuum cleaner.

"It's still in the testing stage." Carbine said.

"Hey, it brought us here in one piece, didn't it?" Stoker asked her.

"Lucky for you."

"It's kinda small, Stoke. This thing really gonna get us all back to Mars?"

"Well, I kinda need to hook it up to Liimburger's transporter in order for it to transport more matter."

"I can help you with that. I once operated the Big Cheese's transporter. Limburger brought Gorgonzolla and Monsterella here and I helped the guys to beat them and sent them away with their intergalactic butts handed to them." Charley said.

"Those two are the scum of the Galaxy." Carbine frowned, "'But getting back to the business at hand, we have to save Mars."

"Which means a little trip back home." Modo commented.

And so the mice began getting ready for the long trip back home.

"Mars? You mean you're leaving?" Clarise asked Modo.

They'd gone back to the lake he took her before. He wanted to spend the time he had left on Earth with her. She had packed a wooden picnic basket with turkey sandwiches, a thermos with hot coffee, and chocolate cake. She had just spread out a blanket for them to sit on.

Modo laid his fishing rod and tackle box against a tree. Coming here usually cheered him up, but today he was nervous as a wild cat. He was going back home. He knew the time would come when he would eventually have to tell her. So he did.

"It's my home. Where I grew up." He replied, "My bros and me are going there to finally save our planet from the Fish Heads."

"But... you're coming back, right?" She asked, watching him closely.

He looked down. He didn't know what to say. Going back home was what he had looked forward to for the past three years. While he liked Earth and its culture as much as Vinnie and Throttle did, he missed Mars. They all did. And with the Fish Heads there, Mars needed them more than ever.

But now he had found love. Someone he would like to spend the rest of his life with and now here he was getting ready to leave her.

"I...don't know. My bros. My people. They need me."

"What about...us?" She faltered, "I mean, my big concert is coming up. I thought...I really wanted you to come."

"Believe me, I'd like nothing better than to see and hear you sing." He said, taking both her hands into his own, "But the Fish Heads destroyed my planet. Stripped it bare. I have to go. They have to be stopped."

She looked down and away.

"I should've known it was too good to be true. Should've known he wouldn't stay." She thought, feeling the tears coming in her eyes, "They never do."

But she held them in. She wouldn't cry. No one would ever make her cry.

Instead, she turned to face him with a hard expression in them.

"Modo, you said you loved me. Was that a lie?"

"No! Of course not!"

He cupped her face under her chin with his gloved hand. He then turned it so she was facing him.

"Look at me."

She did. Her eyes made contact with his single eye. How it gazed on her! So gentle!

"I loved you from the moment we met. That never changed."

"Then what has? You said you don't know if you're coming back. You told me you have to go to drive the Plutarkians from Mars. But you've been restless all day. Something else is bothering you."

He kept quiet. He was afraid. He couldn't bring himself to tell her that he had doubts about their relationship. She was an international star. Been on television and music videos. Traveled all over the world. Been to London and Paris. The only places he and bros ever went were Detroit and Lake Michigan. All he had was his bike. His prized possession. She was out of his league.

As much as he loved her, he couldn't help but feel he was not good enough for her. He'd read in tabloids about other men with money who she dated in the past. Men who could wine and dine her.

What further brought this on was a stage performance he and his bros went to the other day with Charley.

Flashback...

She made them dress up for the occasion which usually meant tuxedos. The hated apparel of all bikers. Modo hated it. So did Throttle and Vinnie. But he bore it all just to bring a smile to Clarise's face.

"You look so handsome, Modo." She beamed.

He was over the moon. Blushing and grinning throughout the whole performance.

She herself, donned in a beautiful blue ball gown, sang beautifully.

Everything was going great till The Prince of England showed up with two of his sons. They sat in the balcony. One of the young men began flirting with her. She ignored him. But the young man wasn't undone.

Clarise finished her performance with the audience giving her a standing ovation along with three overexcited tuxedo clad bikers whooping and hollering.

She went back to her dressing room. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Special Delivery." A delivery man said, handing her a bouquet of long-stemmed red roses. The bouquet was inside a large crystal vase.

"Thank you." She said, as he placed it on a table. Then he bowed and left. Clarise smiled as a gentle warm glow came to her cheeks.

She bent over the vase lightly touching a petal on one of the roses before happily sniffing them thinking they were from Modo.

...

"Clarise sounded great, huh?" Modo grinned.

He and his bros were on their way to visit Clarise.

"Sure did." Throttle smiled.

"Yeah, just great. What I don't get is why we have to wear these monkey suits, Charley-girl?" Vinnie grumbled.

"It's a concert hall, not a biker bar. Besides, it wouldn't kill you lunkheads to dress up once in a while." Charley replied, smoothing out the long red satin dress she decided to wear.

Clarise managed to sneak away from prying reporters who wanted to interview her. She met up with the mice and Charley who left to have a lunch of dogs and root beers. Everyone was having fun till they saw the evening paper.

Somehow rumor had it that pop legend Clarise Redmond was going to be the next wife of one of the Prince of England's sons. He told reporters that he had been dating her. Even sent her a dozen roses.

This upset Modo. Clarise was equally distraught. She called the newspaper to remove the story. Then she went home and angrily smashed the vase. Then cut up the roses before putting them down the garbage disposal.

As it turned out, the story wasn't true. The prince's son lied about courting Clarise. He sent the roses to gain her affection and lied about seeing her to keep other potential suitors from approaching her. The Prince was embarassed and publicly apologized to Clarise Redmond for his son's behavior. The story was quickly removed.

Unfortunately, the seed had already been planted in Modo's mind. If they got serious about each other, he wouldn't be able to provide for her. She could more than provide for herself and him. He didn't want that.

He was a man mouse. He still remembered the words of his grey furred mama:

"A man mouse that doesn't work to take care of his wife and babies doesn't deserve to kiss the ground they tread on." She had said.

On Mars, as the head of the household, it was the sole responsibility of all male Martian Mice with families to make sure they're well provided for. Females were regarded as precious and sacred. They didn't work outside the home. They were the nurturers, the ones that kept the home fires burning.

"Modo, what's wrong? Tell me."

"I...don't got anything to offer you. Can't take you to fancy restaurants or buy you flowers and candy like the people on this planet do."

Clarise smiled. She then cupped his face into her hands.

"Modo, I love you for who you are. Not for what you have or don't." She said, 'All I want is for you to be there for me no matter what comes."

"You don't ever have to worry about that."

The large mouse smiled warmly at her then kissed her on the lips. A gentle kiss that deepened. Clarise responded to him. He took her in his arms. Her body was pressed against his. His warm gentle hands rubbing her back and shoulders. They generously kissed. Within minutes, he was on top of her careful not to hurt her. His movements we're slow and gentle.

"I love you, " He said, dreamily.

"Oh, Modo...I love you, too."

...

Coco Redmond was excited. A two-day international hair show did that. She got to work with the top stylists in the business, learn all their techniques, and take part in styling competitions. Ambitious and super competitive, Coco beat out all the other contestants. If that's not exciting enough, she was selected to take over as top stylist in a brand new salon. The previous owner retired and couldn't run it anymore. It was right in the heart of downtown Detroit.

"And just think! The place is surrounded by one of the biggest shopping mall." Coco told her sister when she got home the next morning.

That meant plenty of customers. Rich or well to do women coming into the shop to get their hair and nails done after a tiring day of shopping.

There was a beauty supply shop across the street.

"I could get my supplies from there. Wouldn't have to drive all over town." She exclaimed.

There was just one catch: she had to move to Detroit. Clarise was shocked to say the least.

"It'll be good for me. Besides, I need a little change of pace." Coco said, taping up boxes with brown tape.

Coco had met with her lawyer and signed the paperwork dealing with the salon. Once that was done, she was given the keys to the salon. The house was near empty. She'd cleaned out the cabinets and began packing her belongings in moving boxes. Her furniture was already packed in a moving truck.

"Wow, everybody's leaving." Clarise muttered.

"By "everybody" you mean the big guy, right?" She asked.

"He's going back to Mars. I...I don't know what to do! I love him so much! Why does he have to go?" She cried, "I don't want him to go."

"Does he feel the same way?" Coco asked her.

"Yes."

"Then you know what you gotta do, don't you?"

"Coco, you're my sister. I don't want to leave you."

"Reecy, listen to me. You and the big guy got something special. Hold on to it." She told her.

Clarise hugged Coco. Both sisters held each other for a long time.

...

"Modo, my mouse! What's shaking?" Stoker asked him.

"I need your help, coach." He muttered, shifting his feet around nervously, "You see, I, well, really like Clarise."

"I kinda thought you did, the way you two been eying each other. Same with Vinnie and Charley. Except the punk hasn't made a move yet."

"I wanna take care of her for the rest of our lives." He began.

"You asking me for a job? General Scabbard is looking for someone with great fighting skills to teach his new recruits how to fight. I'll put in a good word for you. It pays good money."

"Much obliged." Modo gave the old command leader a grateful smile.

"Anytime. You guys are like the sons I never had. Even the punk." Stoker grinned.

"Want me to tell Vinnie you said that?" He teased.

"You do and I'll whip your furry hide! This old soldier can still do it." He playfully threatened.


	20. Chapter 20

Back Home- Chapter 20

Soon, the mice were all ready to go. They packed their most prized possessions.

For Vinnie, it was a poster and a jacket Charley gave him the last Christmas they spent together. They were his favorite things. The jacket was a simple midnight blue lightweight coat that had a hood. He wore it sometimes when he went out. Before packing it away, he glanced at the poster admiringly. It was a picture of a motorcycle with the fuel engine painted red, white, and blue with the words American Classic under it. An orange flame surrounded it.

He glanced out the window of the Scoreboard at Quigley Stadium. What he saw was a dark sky. The moon was full and luminous. The bright stars twinkled brightly. Then he saw it in the distance: planet Mars. A little bright red orange dot in the sky.

"It's finally happening." He thought.

Then he stared back at the poster.

"Sweetheart, I'll never forget you." He said.

Throttle packed away a journal he started writing in when they first came to Earth. It contained entries about their battles with the Big Cheese. He was worried and wondered if they'd be able to stop him in time and save Earth. Plus he also wished to go back to Mars. He knew their people needed them back there. He expressed his concern about him and his bros. They were on a strange planet and didn't know anything about the customs or norms. They had to constantly conceal their identities to people. But he was thankful to have his two brothers with him. He also wrote how grateful he was to have met Charley. They never would have known how to live on Earth without her help. She helped them to bear their ordeal. While he liked Earth's funny customs, He missed his beloved sweetheart. Often, dedicating pages to her:

"Carbine, My Sweet Avenger of Mars, someday...

Someday, I'll be back..." He wrote, "We'll drive out those Fish Faces and we'll be together for all eternity."

He glanced at the journal tucked away in a duffel bag. Then pulled it out. He took out a pen and flipped to a blank page.

"Tomorrow's the day, Carbine." He wrote, "We're going home."

For Modo, other than his bike, his other prized possession had been his fishing rod. He'd always loved fishing with his nephew on Mars and on Earth. He loved Earth's oceans, rivers, and streams. When he got stressed, he would take out his rod and fish at Lake Michigan. Just lie in a boat and wait for the fish to bite. That was his favorite pastime.

Then he met Clarise. Sweet, lovely Clarise. He could think of no one else. She had wanted to go with him to Mars. But he couldn't bear the thought of her getting hurt by the Fish Heads. She was better off on Earth. She'd be safe. Leaving her would be hard. But Mars needed him and his bros. He would return for her once they saved Mars.

They agreed to meet up at the Last Chance Garage. Charley came to see them off.

"Well, Charley-girl, guess this is it." Throttle said, with difficulty. Vinnie and Modo looked sad and solemn.

"I wish...you guys could stay around much longer." Charley replied, hesitant," 'Kinda got used to having you around."

"W-we'd stay if we could, Miss Charley ma'am." Modo began, "But-"

"Mars is our home, sweetheart. Plus, we gotta get that Plutarkian scum away from it." Vinnie said, finishing the sentence.

"I know." She muttered, looking down.

At this time, a large Plutarkian cruiser landed a few feet from the garage. The hatch opened to reveal Carbine stepping down.

"C'mon, guys! Time to head home." She said, waving them over.

The mice turned to face the ship with slumped shoulders. They didn't realize till now how hard this was going to be. They had been excited. They were finally going home after being away so long.

But now they were leaving their oldest and dearest friend behind.

Charley Davidson had been more than a friend. She was like a sister to them all. Someone who was there for them. Someone who provided food and shelter. A trusted ally who protected them from the Earth government as well as the general public. She also shared her customs and culture with them. They celebrated Christmas together.

Now with the Plutarkians driven from Earth, there was no longer any threat. No reason for them to stay on Earth.

All three mice turned to face her.

"Ride Free, Charley-girl!" They cried out, each held up a fist in the air to salute her. She looked up. Tears streamed down her face.

"Ride Free, you macho mice!" She repeated, smiling through her tears.

She was about to wipe them when she saw a white, furry hand through blurred vision.

"I got this, sweetheart." Vinnie told her, softly.

Using his thumb and forefinger, he wiped them away then brushed her hair away from her face. She stared up into concerned crimson eyes.

He took her in his arms. They were engulfed in a bear hug.

"I-I'll come back for you. I promise." He whispered.

"I look forward to it." She said. Then he kissed her lips.

"Well, that's as good a declaration of love as you can expect from Vinnie." Modo said.

"Why, doesn't he just go on and say he loves her and get it over with?" Carbine frowned, "Seriously. Guys. They're all the same. No matter the species."

"'Hope ya don't think that about me, babe." Throttle said.

"Sometimes. You're the exception." Carbine teased, side glancing at him with a smirk.

"Sometimes? Thanks, I feel a whole lot better." He replied, a little annoyed.

"Modo!"

Everyone turned to see Clarise running up to them. Modo broke away from his friends to meet her. He took her hands in his own.

"I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye." She said.

He grinned at her.

"My sister Coco's moving to Detroit. She's gonna be running a new salon. She had asked if I wanted to come with her."

"Oh. Motor City. It's a great place. My bros and me went there once." He said, quietly, "I hope you'll be very happy there."

"I told her no. I wanna go with you to Mars." She replied.

"Really?" He beamed.

"If you'll have me."

The larger mouse was estatic. He happily scooped her up and swung her around. His loud whooping mingled with her squeals of delight.

"But you sure, darlin?" Modo asked, face filled with doubt, "Mars isn't like Earth. We don't got all of the natural resources Earth has. Plus, the Plutarkians..."

"I know what I'm getting myself into. But I don't mind. I have plenty of resources of my own.I can use them to help your people."

"And we can use Stoker's invention to transport needed supplies to Mars." Charley said.

And they did. Between her and Charley, the mice were able to get food and other needed supplies transported from Earth to Mars. The Biker Mice directed the Martian Military and the Freedom Fighters to fight like them. Within six months, the Fish Heads were driven from the planet.

The Martian Mice celebrated their victory. But there was even more reason to celebrate. Everyone came to witness the marriage of Commander Throttle to General Carbine. Carbine, arrayed in a beautiful white silk wedding gown and matching gloves trimmed with white lace, and white dress shoes, looked positively stunning. Throttle was a handsome cut of a mouse in a black tuxedo, white shirt, and black pinstriped tie and black leather boots. He insisted on wearing the boots.

"Hey, I'm a biker to the bone. I don't do the monkey suits. But if it's for Carbine, I'll do it. But I'm wearing my boots."

Coco showed up at the wedding. She sat next to her sister who sat next to Modo. Charley sat next to Vinnie.

"I'm happy for both of you." She told the newly wed couple, then to Carbine, "Listen, about what happened back on Earth? The way I treated you? I'm sorry."

"Forget it." She replied, extending her hand, "Let's just let bygones be bygones, shall we?"

"Yeah? Girl, you alright." She took her hand, shaking it.

At the reception, Clarise had just finished her plate of food and had just gotten another plate.

"Are you okay, Reecy?" Coco asked, as she watched her down her food.

"Fine. Just so hungry. Can't imagine why." She replied.

The mice looked at each other confused. Carbine looked uneasy. So did Charley. Coco looked over at Modo who looked concerned.

Clarise was staying with Modo who was staying temporarily at his mother's cave home. She had also been working on creating community gardens for the Martian citizens and helping in the fight against the Fish Faces. Plus she sang for the troops to raise money to help the needy families on Mars. She looked exhausted. Charley tried telling her to slow down. She was doing too much.

"You sure?"Coco asked.

"I told you I'm fine! I just n-"

Suddenly she collapsed on the floor. Gasps rose up all over the room.

"REECY!" Coco screamed.

"CLARISE!" Modo cried out.

Everyone got up horrified and scared.

"Get a medic!" Modo screamed, gently picking Clarise up.

Within minutes, Clarise was taken to the Martian Military medical center. It was a makeshift hospital made up of a medical doctor and nurses. None of the staff were familiar with human anatomy before, but with medical textbooks and other guides provided for them from Earth, they began to learn a lot.

"How is she, doc,?" Modo asked the doctor when she came out of the emergency room. Everyone else waited in the waiting room.

"Her vitals are good. But she's under a lot of pressure. She needs to rest. I'm very concerned for her and her baby."

"I'm glad she's-wait! Her what?" Modo stared at the doctor wide-eyed.

"Baby. You didn't know she was pregnant?"

"No! She never told me." He replied, in a daze. Mother of Mars, what was he going to do now?

"Can I see her?" He asked.

"Sure. But only for a few minutes. I want to keep her here overnight so I can watch her closely."

He went into the hospital room. Clarise sat up in bed staring at the dull, gray blanket that covered her mentally counting the squares that made it up. But her mind was elsewhere. She looked up to see Modo walk in.

"Why didn't you tell me about the baby?" He asked.

"I didn't know about it till the doctor told me, but I had a feeling. A premonition." She replied, looking away.

"A pre-what?"

"A vision. When I was a mouse, I had a dream I had a son. And now here I am pregnant." She said, then looking at Modo, "Do you want this baby?"

He took her in his arms.

"Yes."

And he knew it was true.

"And you, too." He said, "I want to spend the rest of my life making you both happy."

He took out of his pocket a small box.

Clarise gasped in shock as the large grey mouse got on one knee before her. The opened small box revealed a red ruby shaped like a rose set in a gold ring.

"I got a job working for the Martian military so I saved up the money and bought this yesterday." He explained.

"Clarise Redmond, will you marry me?" He asked, gazing at her longingly.

"Yes, Modo. Yes." She replied, tears of joy in her eyes. He placed the ring on her finger. She then gazed at herself. Modo took her hands in his own.

"Whatever comes, we'll face it together." He told her.

"I want nothing better." She smiled, as love shown in her eyes.

The End.


	21. Chapter 21

Epilogue-chapter 21

Clarise was super nervous. It felt like a whole group of butterflies were flying around in her stomach. Her wedding day had finally come and like all brides she wasn't herself. She stood before the large mirror at a monastery in what was once Brimstone City.

It was a large building where a group of Martian Mice monks resided and was run by a Martian Mouse priest who performed Bonding ceremonies and weddings. It was the same building that the Martian Mice Freedom Fighters used for their underground base during the Plutarkian War. The monks performed their services and maintained their quiet reclusive lifestyle while the Martian soldiers carried on business underneath in their basement.

Now with the Fish Faces driven from Plutark, the mice could now use the whole building for weddings, christenings, and funerals.

Clarise stared back at herself. The beautiful white silk gown with lace enhanced her beauty. Her sister Coco was helping her adjust the long matching train and veil.

"Quick! How do I look?" She asked her sister for the sixth time.

"Relax. You look great. But is it true? They let you use that tele-whatever it's called?" Coco asked.

"Tele-transporter. And yes. I've used it to ship food and other items needed on Mars. The people here are able to grow food and farm animals just like the farmers here on Earth. It's pretty easy to use. Charley showed me how to use it. With it, Modo and I along with Throttle, Vinnie, and Charley have been able to help the Martian Mice population rebuild and restore Mars back the way it was before the Plutarkians came." Clarise replied, straightening out the lace on the head piece.

"You really love the big guy a lot, don't you?" Coco asked her.

"I really do. I never thought I could feel this way again about anyone." She replied, giving her sister a look that spoke plainly enough, "Modo's the sweetest guy I ever met. He's the most giving."

"I know. I can tell he's sweet on you, too. The way he looks at you."

"Oh, I think the world of him. I just know he'll make a great father."

"Well, it's a little early to be thinking about stuff like that on your wedding day."

Clarise hesitated.

"Actually, I do need to think about it...considering I'm going to be visited by Senor Stork in nine months." She replied, looking away.

Coco stared at her sister. Her eyes grew wide with surprise as she realized what her sister was trying to tell her.

"Are you saying...?"

"I'm pregnant. With Modo's child."

"That's great, but..."

"But what? I'm marrying the man I love and carrying his baby."

"I mean I'm happy for you. But what is it going to look like? Is it gonna be human or...?"

"It's a baby! I don't care how my baby looks whether it's human or a mouse as long as he or she is healthy." She scowled.

"Sorry, Reece. Look, as long as the big guy makes you happy, then I'm happy. Really. I kinda wish...I found somebody like that."

Clarise's frown turned into a sympathetic smile. She put her arm around her sister.

"You'll meet the right guy someday." She told her sister.

"Yeah, well. I ain't getting any younger. I don't got time to wait around for Mr. Right."

"So what are you gonna do? Take up with the first gorgeous guy that walks by and says hi?"

"Uh, yeah." Coco replied, "Who wouldn't?"

"I see you haven't changed a bit."Clarise chuckled.

"Sure haven't. Who knows? I might stop dating the zeros and find a hero on Mars."

...

And in another part of the monastery, Throttle and Vinnie were helping Modo get dressed.

"Well, today's the big day." Throttle said. The latter, clad in a dark blue suit and white shirt, was helping fix Modo's tie.

"Sure is." Modo replied, "Where'd I put my tie?"

"You're wearing it, bro." Vinnie said, pointing at him,"Throttle just fixed it."

Modo looked at himself and saw it.

"Oh. Thanks."

"Will you relax, big guy. Everything gonna be fine." Throttle told him.

"Just a little nervous."

"What's the big deal? You're marrying a great girl." Vinnie said, then opening the dressing chamber door a crack, people were seated in the congregation, "Wow! All of Mars is here for your big send-off."

"S-send-off?" Modo asked.

"Pay no attention to stem for brain. Everyone's here to wish you and Clarise good luck." Throttle said, "Just like me and Carbine."

Modo gave Throttle a grateful smile. The tan furred leader smiled back.

"Alright, let's do this." Modo said, a determined look on his face as he began storming out.

A look of alarm came over Throttle's face as he looked at him.

"Modo, wait! You forgot..." He cried out.

But the big guy was already gone.

Throttle was holding out a pair of dress pants.

"How long do you think it'll dawn on him that he isn't wearing any pants?" Vinnie asked.

Suddenly, a woman's scream was heard in the hallway. Then Modo's exclamation of "Oh, mama!" followed by a flurry of apologies.

"Not long." Both mice said together.

"C'mon, we better bail him out." Throttle said, as he and Vinnie went out to the hallway.

...

Coco Redmond, donning a blue suit dress, white lacy shirt, pearl brooch, and blue pumps stood near the priest. Clarise had chosen her to be her matron of honor. Throttle, Vinnie, and Modo stood next to Coco. Everyone watched as Charley and Carbine, arrayed in light blue bridesmaid dresses and carrying small bouquets of forget me nots, walked down the aisle. Carbine stood next to Throttle who grinned at her while she grinned back. Charley stood next to Vinnie. The latter whispered something in her ear which made her smile.

Soon, the wedding march began. The congregation now stood up. Clarise Redmond was walking down the aisle carrying a large bouquet of white carnations. She was a vision of sheer loveliness in her white lacy wedding dress, matching shoes, and lacy headpiece. Modo felt like the luckiest guy in the universe when he saw her. He held out his hand. She placed her hand into his.

She felt the butterflies settle down as the wedding began. More so as the priest pronounced them husband and wife. Modo brushed his lips against his new wife's lips.

"Good people of Mars, may I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Modo Maverick!" He cried out, as Modo and Clarise turned to face the crowd.

A thunderous applause rang out among the people. Throttle and Vinnie patted their bro on the back.

"You're next." Modo teased Vinnie.

The latter blushed as he glanced at Charley. The latter smiled at him.

"Aw, quit it." He told Modo. Throttle smirked as he lifted an eyebrow.

"Sweetheart..." Vinnie began as he gazed awkwardly at Charley, "Wanna make us official?"

"Sure. I'm game." She grinned.

The white mouse lifted the Earth female in the air. Her ears slightly split from the loud deafening whoops from this throat. She was finally going to be his. Both Clarise and Carbine became bridesmaids at their wedding.

Modo and Clarise gazed at the happy couple and each other with love. From that day forward, they were devoted to each other. Modo was right there in the delivery room for the birth of their son.

"He's perfect."Clarise said, gazing fondly at the tiny baby mouse wrapped in a blanket who yawned.

"He sure is." Modo said, grinning at his new son, " What are we gonna name him?"

Clarise remembered the vision that she had when Carbunkle turned her into a mouse. She always said if she ever had a son, his name would be Waylon. But since meeting Modo and knowing he had a nephew named Rimfire, she had another idea.

"Wayfire."

"I like it. How'd you come up with that?" He asked.

"Let's just say it came to me." She replied.


End file.
